The hand that feeds me
by ashess
Summary: A; my on-going Vegeta upbringing fic! yeah, I've actually started the next part.. not much yet, but.. (Hey, will anyone betaread 4 me? pls?) R&R, of course!
1. Prologue & notes

For those that have already read this story: 

Yes, it's mostly the same. With the changes in the system I figured this might actually be a good time to run a check on this story so far.

The Prologue is hardly altered, just checked the spelling and grammar. Later chapters I might change a bit more dramatically. I think especially the first fighting-scenes could be a bit more graphic. If you have any suggestions, thingies you'd like to see altered, please let me know.

Email: [agnesswart@hotmail.com][1]

But let me know soon. I intend to get this done quickly.

For those who haven't yet: Go right ahead.

You don't have to read the author's notes, though it _might _be a good idea. Just a suggestions

**WHAT THIS STORY IS; Author's notes.**

Yep, you guess it! 

This is gonna be another one of those Saiyi-jin no-Ouji childhood-fics. It's gonna be long, and it's gonna be mean. 

I'll say upfront that it's not gonna be a very friendly fic. I take a perverse kind of pleasure in putting characters in bad situations, and just kind of stand at the side, watching if they can manage to safe themselves.

On top of things, I'm gonna try and put characters against each-other, just to see who wins. I don't want to write a story going 'oh, yes, Vegeta's evil, but he's had _such_ a hard time, he really can't help it, poor thing.' kind of fic.

I _do_ want to put up a believable way his character grew, but that doesn't have to make him a nice person to begin with.

I don't believe people are good. I don't even believe children are good. 

On the other hand, I don't believe anyone's truly evil either. 

(So, there! I disagree with the great Goku himself!

Please, all you great and fuming fans, don't hurt me!)

As a consequence, all my characters in this story will be a mix, somewhere between good and evil.

Either that, or they are raving-stock _MAD_! 

(And yes, mad is more fun. But the doctors do keep trying to hunt you down, and then there's all the blood-stains,... *shrugs*)

**SO, warning!** Blood, murder and _serious_ psychological games ahead; angst, and –later- I _am_ going to get to give Vegeta that twisted sense of humour we all remember and loved from when he first got introduced into the series.

(IMHO, the _best_ part, even if he does look like a mad garden-gnome back then!) 

**This is my theory on creating a killer from scratch. **

** **

**(Author imploring you to review the chapters)**

If you disagree, please tell me.

If you dislike my writing-style, please tell me.

you want to talk about your family live? TELL ME!

**I CAN DEAL WITH IT.**

I'm a big girl.

but please, _please_, **PLEASE REVIEW**!

If there's something I _HATE_, it's someone READING THE STORY, and then LEAVING without REVIEWING!

Don't be shy, damned you! And don't tell me you're embarrassed for reading this. 

I've written it, so _I_'m not ganna laugh at you!

Besides, I need the encouragement to keep going.;) 

Honestly, nothing to get me writing the next part as getting a few emails telling me to keep going.

**Other Warnings:**

Oh, one last thing: yes. I **am** gonna swear. I can't help it. It comes natural to me. Must be all that TV.

Deal with it.

Like I said, there's gonna be a lot of blood, but that's natural in DBZ fics. I _am_ going to go beyond 'his head exploded' though. I'm starting to like writing graphic violence scenes.

Sex I hardly think will get appropriate, though there's a little bit of naughty stuff on Veggies parents, but you have to be some kind of weirdo to take offence of _those_ scenes. I think,.. (?) Of course, it could just be that I'm the weirdo.

**Next point in the agenda:**

I will integrate some fairy-tales and myths and such. 

A little mood-setter at the beginning of every new chapter; 

Just to put the 'epic feel' in there.

I may get the sources messed up, and who said what. 

(As in this first part, I'm not exactly sure this was the man that said it, but it _is_ right outta

the history books; a true anecdote) 

Tell me how you feel about those too, ok?

There. Was that ever the longest author's not or what? 

Now that this all is out of the way, let's get on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, or any or the characters. Not even Vegeta. damn, no Saij-jins for me!

oh, well.

At least I have a cat. It's almost the same: loud, violent and it keeps demanding food.

**(You can start reading now.)**

**_THE HAND THAT FEEDS ME_**

_Ancient Greece: _

_ _

_At the time of Troije's seize by Athena and the other free Greek cities, the King of Troije speaks to his son: _

_ _

_"Live is a bitter thing. _

_Zuess has two bags for us, to deal from them our life. _

_ _

_One filled with sorrow._

_One filled with joy._

_ _

_If you are lucky, you will get your share form both these._

_ _

_But most of us will only get from the bag of sorrow._

_ _

**Prologue**

Frieza sat his high-faulted chair, a glass of wine in one hand, the other stroking the pillowed armrest absentmindedly. He swayed the wine around in its cup, looking out of the grand stainless window; out onto the stars, and that magnificent view that was his, all his. As far as he could see, and beyond even that.

All was well, out here. But then, if he turned his ship the other way, he would be greeted by a view that proclaimed his future: millions of stars, billions of planets.

All there and readily awaiting their future; 

all awaiting _his_ coming.

Freeza sighed. 

It would take forever and longer to conquer the whole galaxy. 

But even an Ice-jin could not evade his destiny. And this _was_ his destiny.

Still, he could delegate a few of his less important tasks to others. 

It would save him some time.

Too bad it was the most enjoyable tasks that were easiest to appoint to others.

Even so, his mind was made up. 

He had to do this. 

He had to give up his favourite hobby.

No more time to raise his 'children'.

Too bad.

But, he reasoned, teaching someone to take his place. Teaching someone to raise his killers well… it would take some time. It would take, oh, at _least_ fifteen years. So he at least still had this last bunch; his newest acquisitions.

He would just have to make them last.

Freeza sighed again as the blue youth behind him started fidgeting, no doubt getting tired of crouching on the floor.

Well, youth; almost a man grown now.

It really was a shame. 

He had been _such_ a pretty boy: cute, in an almost girlish sort of way.

But his voice was breaking now, spoiling the effect for good.

The lord and master of the universe decided to have mercy on his subject. He spoke up in his almost feminine voice.

Almost witch-like some would say. But Freeza felt it made him sound trust-worthy.

"Yes, Zarbon. You must be wondering why I've sent for you."

The young warrior seemed to take that as excuse enough to stand, but Freeza let it pass. If he'd been too lenient with the warrior before, it was now too late to do anything about it. He continued in his 'honey sweet' voice,

"Pay attention, my _dear_ boy. You will take over our youngest warrior's training,..."

Trailing off, the Ice-jin finally turned from the visage beyond the window, curious to see the man's response.

He only nodded; disappointingly enough.; Freeza had hoped for more of a response then that.

After all, he was practically appointing him as a protégé.

_Never mind it_.

Zarbon had always been diplomatic at the most un-appropriate of times. –Or at least at all the times Freeza went for an emotional response. 

It was probably the main reason the boy had managed to wiggle out of the usual -rather strict- training programs.

And worked his way up besides.

Well, that, and his looks.

Freeza shrugged mentally. 

"Now then, my _good_ friend. We will start with the basics. Creating a warrior."

The pink little tyrant groped for a good metaphor, then reached for the fruit plate at his side.

"Creating a warrior from a child is,... Is like creating wine from this grape,.."

Freeza smiled at his own wit, looking up at the man he felt was probably his most loyal subject.

"First, you squash it, and stamp it till no juices remain.

Then you stir and finally leave it to stew and distil on it's own."

Freeza smiled, squeezing the drape and letting the juice run into his glass.

"Only when it's done and ready, ready to you taste its flavour.

Only then can you know; know you have indeed done well."

   [1]: mailto:agnesswart@hotmail.com



	2. chapter1

Hello again. This is the first chapter of 'the hand that feeds me', screened and checked. Enjoy, and please REV. I love them REVS.

**The Hand That Feeds Me, chapter 1.**

** **

---------

(from Grimm fairy-tales)

Once, long, long ago, a fox ran through the forest. 

It was thin as a lat. Skinny and it's fur was rough from live in the wild.

The Fox was hungry, and so it snuck to the edge of the forest, looking for food.

There, it saw a magnificent looking creature. 

It was big and strong, and it's fur shone with health.

It's belly was obviously full, and it stood at an easy that showed it feared no predators to pick on him.

It was a dog.

The Fox, curious to this odd creature, approached it.

"Hello," spoke the Fox, for this story takes place long before the animals forgot how to speak.

"Who are you?"

Dog turned his face to Fox, it's ears flapping lazily: 

"Why," it spoke. "I am dog. and who are you? so skinny and run?"

"well, I'm Fox," the Fox spoke truthfully. "But for run-down. why are you not?"

The dog cocked his head to the fox, thinking on this. "Does your master not take care of you?"

-"Master?"

the fox asked incredulously.

"What is that?"

"A master? You do not know? A master is the one that feeds you and cares for you. 

Puts you in a house at night, takes care of you and brushes your fur."

"Hmmm,.." answered the Fox. "I do not have one of these 'masters'. 

It would be good though, having a place out of the cold, having something to eat every day."

Dog sniffed and nodded. 

"But then, if you have none, come home with me Fox! 

I am sure my master would like one more for company, for he is always saying such."

-"You mean that?" asked the Fox, excited at the prospect of a meal.

"Well then, waste no more time and lead the way!"

Dog smiled, then turned to leave. 

Just then, Fox caught sight of it's neck. 

There, it's skin was rough and no fur remained.

"Wait!" called Fox, wondering. "What is that, at your neck?"

-"What?" and dog lifted a paw to scratch the roughness. 

"Why, it is nothing. It is just from the chain the master puts on me at night."

-"_Nothing_?" Fox hissed, not believing what he heard. 

"You live on a chain, and call it nothing? Forget it, friend Dog. I have changed my mind.

I would rather live in freedom with a hole in my stomach, then full and warm at the end of a chain."

And with-out further a word, Fox turned and ran.

And ran, and ran.

And if he has not stopped his running, he is running still...

Vegeta had not been on the great, lumbering vessel called Freeza's flagship for more then an hour, 

before he'd made up his mind about the place: it sucked.

The big, looming corridors sucked.

The little, dark rooms sucked; _his_ room certainly sucked.

And, most of all, the ugly brightly coloured and obviously misshapen aliens that un-graced every hall certainly 

-And without any exception- all _sucked_.

Vegeta finally reached the grand doors to the dining room. They swished open soundlessly, and the Prince of the Saiyi-jins entered. When he finally –and not without great difficulty- managed to spot the 'master of the universe', he was, again, not disappointed.

_It _(for calling this creature a man would be an insult to his gender), too, _totally_ and in every way _SUCKED_!

_It_ was seated at the head of the table, amongst the other 'trainees'; children, no doubt all picked up from planets everywhere. Green kids, red kids, yellow kids. Kids with tentacles, kids with antenna. Even a kid covered in slime.

The only reason Vegeta could tell they were children at all was by the fact none of them were as big as an adult.

And maybe the fact there bodies were proportioned.

_It_ was hardly distinguishable from any of those children. 

For one thing, _it_ wasn't even close to being the biggest one their; no, more like the smallest.

Deducing from its sitting height, Vegeta reasoned that the pinkish freak was hardly a head taller then the five-year-old Saiyi-jin no-Ouji himself.

_Pathetic!_

An ugly, Purple and stocky creature -obviously no older then eight- was at least a head taller then the horned little ruler of the galaxies! Not that Freeza himself was any better to look at, mind you! To Vegeta, it seemed alien species made a special point of being as _ugly_ as was absolutely _possible_.

If he'd been anywhere else, the little Prince would have laughed his head off at the sight this dinner table provided him. 

As it was, the fact just served to fuel his temper.

_This_ was what his father had sent him to? _This_ poor collection was to provide him with training? Teach him more then he could have at home? They thought alone of having to spent dinner with these _things_, ugly enough to sent any lesser boy's stomach lurching, was infuriating!

Uncharacteristically, though, he tried to keep smooth on the surface. 

His father had told, quite explicitly, him to behave. - 'Behave' as in: '_no fighting or name-calling_'.

And that, on itself, was enough of a rare occurrence for the Prince to keep on his toes.

After all, the king usually just laughed when he caught his son breaking stuff or harassing guards.

Another thing he'd probably not get to do around here.

Vegeta sighed inwardly. He already _hated_ this place, and he hadn't even been here more then an hour.

"Aaah! Welcome, _welcome_ my prince!" 

The pinkish abomination spoke up: Master Freeza, the _midget_. 

Even its voice was disgusting.

Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, the prince wondered if he was supposed to respond to this.

He hoped not; he couldn't think of anything _nice_ to say at all.

Luckily, the wart continued.

"I am _soo_ honoured to have you here. Why, I couldn't _believe_ my ears when you father suggested it. 

Naturally, I jumped at the chance to have one so famous at my little court."

Vegeta smiled at the praise. 

As far as he knew, the only thing he was famous for was pot-shooting guards. He was the youngest kid to ever master Ki-blast, though just small ones so far, and he used them frequently. Those dolts called guards never had the guts to fight back, so Vegeta always had a ball. 

Just chasing them about. 

It was fun. 

But what had _it_ said? This had been his father's idea....?

"Now, my prince, you must take a seat. Here, next to me."

Vegeta stifled a groan; staring at its ugly face all meal was sure to ruin his appetite.

"Here now, come on, Mawi, scoot over a place."

Mawi, the purple, stocky kid looked disappointed about this for some reason. Oddly enough; Vegeta would have jumped at every chance he got to get farther away from freak-face Freeza; though, seeing as how ugly this Mawi-character was, it wasn't unthinkable it actually _liked_ sitting close to the monster. 

Whatever the boy's motives, Vegeta felt no sympathy; now _he_ would be stuck listening to the pink bull-horned ravings all night. Ravings was right; already, Freeza's mouth was running like some muddy waterfall.

"Well, well, I _so_ hope you've enjoyed your flight here,.. Here, have some extra bandth'-thoc. It tastes like chicken, but it's pretty good. Mawi, give our prince some extra, would you? I _know_ how you Saiyi-jins eat,.."

Vegeta deigned not to listen any further, and looked over the faces at the table. 

Twenty-one odd, he counted; all ugly aliens. Some humanoid looked remotely humanoid, but most of them creatures so ugly Vegeta didn't even want to bother finding out what they were supposed to be.

All of them had obviously been aboard for a while, and all were obviously used to sharing a meal here.

_Great_. 

That meant that this was going to be a nightly ritual.

Sneering at their faces, he turned his head to the side. Trying to avoid they ugly eye-fulls so he could _at least_ eat his supper. There, one lone presence caught his eye, and his gaze rested there. 

Finally, something remotely good-looking!

A blue creature, with earrings of all things! But at least, it wasn't so ugly it made him want to throw up.

So Vegeta studied it a bit while eating. Realising the creature was staring back at him, resting lazily against a wall in the shadows, Vegeta just scowled at it.

He didn't really care anyway. 

But it was rude to stare, and he was a prince!

And still, that annoying midget was talking to him.

"You must be really ravenous! 

Go on Mawi give the poor thing yours. You know you don't really need it anyway..."

When the plates were cleared and the youngsters all had left, the room was left empty save for two.

Freeza still sat at his place at the head of the table, absentmindedly looking down into the empty wineglass.

He smiled a predator's smile, and then turned his head to the only other person in the room.

"Well? What do you think?"

The green-haired creature moved his weight to the other leg before answering, still standing against the wall.

"That was... a most pleasant evening...?"

Freeza sighed. He kept forgetting Zarbon had never been part of his little 'games' back when he was a boy.

"I hardly think Mawi would agree, think you not?"

The blue man fidgeted some more. "Yes. But."

Not being interrupted, he continued carefully. 

"I would think that it would be the Saiyi-jin Prince you would want to keep from this bunch..."

Freeza smiled broadly at the ceiling. 

"Yes, well done, Zarbon. You hit the notch there. 

Just when I doubt your intelligence you go and show some insight."

Tilting his purple head, the little creature continued. 

"You are right. The Saiyi-jin is the only one from this stock that I expect to really be worth the trouble. They only one I really care to keep, really. Not because he is the strongest now, for he is not. But his species do manage to grow in power a lot as they age. But at this moment, my friend, the only thing he exceeds the others in is his attitude, do you not agree?"

Zarbon was obviously confused, remembering last night's talk. 

"Yes, I guess. But what about the grapes?"

Freeza sighed, sitting back in his chair and looked up, as if expecting help from above.

_Just when you'd think he had a brain under there too!_

"Good, _sweet_ Zarbon. Do you really expect me to get my feet dirty for a few drops of wine? I assure you, I have others, more suited for the job. But if you still do not understand what I mean, I suggest you take position outside of the Prince's 'quarters' tonight. It should be an interesting night, if not entertaining.

Why I'm almost temped to join you, but I think I will settle for your detailed report this time..."


	3. chapter2

Hello! it's ME again!

yup, chapter 2 of 'the hand that feeds me'. All checked and ready!

When Hercules descended to hell as one of his seven tasks to become a god, he met the great ancient hero Achilleaus.

He held a place of precedence amongst the dead, honoured as a lord down there.

When Hercules commended him on his good place there, the old hero looked at him in disgust:

"Do not speak such non-sense, Hercules.

I would rather be the slave of the poorest man alive, then lord and ruler of all of this hell...."

--------------

The hand that feeds me, chapter 2.

Remember how he'd thought what sucked most about this place was those disgusting-looking aliens?

How he'd thought them to be them to be the worst of all?

He had been wrong.

His room was actually a lot worse then that, after all!

He wondered how he'd not noticed before. And why he'd not demanded a better one. But when he'd first seen the place, and asked _'what the hell_' it was supposed to be, they'd told him it was a true warrior's room.

Fool that he was, Vegeta had not had the nerve to demand something better after that.

I mean, he _was_ a warrior, right?

Besides, it might be dark, cold and empty but, he figured, how much time would he be spending there anyway?

Well, _a lot_, the answer turned out to be. Right after dinner, he'd been dumped in here. Objection just got him the polite promise that he'd be shown around the ship in the morning. The nerve of those aliens! 

Why, he had a mind to march right back to Freeza and have a good, long talk with him.

That is, if the door hadn't been locked.

Well, so he was stuck in here; all alone and nothing to do.

After half an hour he'd cleared the room of rats and smaller pests. 

After one hour, he'd practiced the one and only Kata he knew twenty odd times, and decided it was perfect.

After two hours, he'd grown tired of playing 'I see what you can't see' with himself. (It turned out to be a black piece of wall every time again anyway.)

And, finally, after three long hours, he'd come to a simple conclusion:

Being a warrior _sucked_ big time. 

This was going to be a long, _long_ night, the Saiyi-jin contemplated as he sat on what he supposed was to be his bed.

It wasn't very soft, and didn't appear to have coverings either. Just a cold slab of rock, or maybe metal. Vegeta had actually gone so far as to try and find out exactly what by touch, but his hand had met something slimy and sticky, and that had been enough to make him loose interest.

It was getting cold, too, but apparently warriors didn't even need blankets!

The young Prince had already come to the conclusion that this hyperactive feeling was probably due to the fact that it was past his bedtime. He supposed he should be getting to sleep, but it wasn't a very appealing notion.

The way he saw it, he'd just freeze. He was getting cold enough just sitting around.

Maybe if he wrapped the red cloak he wore across his shoulders around himself he could just,..

Nah! He didn't want to sleep in this damp place!

It wasn't that it scared him... just.

For a moment, he considered pacing, but it was a nervous habit. 

Or so his father had said.

Vegeta sighed. He couldn't believe his father had sent him to this cursed place. Had he done something to upset him? The king had been rather grouchy of late: easy to tick off. Easier to provoke then he usually was, even by his own son. The king had always been prone to violence, overreacting any chance he got.

But then the little prince would just take a few shots right back at him, uselessly weak though they might be. And the king would break down laughing, telling his son he would be a great warrior, someday soon; 

some day very soon, but not quite yet.

And there he went again! 

Exactly the reason the little prince hated sitting around; he got to thinking.

And thinking was no fun at all. 

Where had they hidden his personal guard to anyway?

He _knew_ they'd sent some elite guard with him when he'd gone, but they had sent him to the 'lower quarters' upon arrival.

Vegeta didn't know what the point was. 

In his mind the 'Lower Quarters' couldn't possibly be any worse then his own 'Quarters'. And why have different quarters anyway? Besides, a prince needed someone to boss around. 

And what good was being prince without any subjects...?

A sharp 'clang' pulled him back to reality, making him realise he'd been resting his cheek against the wall.

Had he fallen asleep after all? 

The thick taste in his mouth said so.

Thankful to be awakened, he got up slowly, hoping to catch another rat at it.

"Thug."

There it was again! But it didn't much sound like a rat... and it wasn't coming from inside either. 

_Bummer_. Shooting rats was kind of fun.

"Bonk."

Sleepily scratching a hand through his straight-standing mane of hair, Vegeta moved to the door.

Was there someone out there? Seemed that way. Did he just hear whispering?

Vegeta was about to put an ear to the door when in swung open.

Surprise was all he had time for as several dark shapes barged in quickly.

The first came at him in a blur, and before the little Prince was quite aware of what was going on he'd reached the 

back wall, all but dangling from this creature's grasp. The figure's breath was coming rapidly, in short, angry gasps. 

And that was what worried the prince most as he tried to get those hands off himself.

"_Did you enjoy dinner?_" It spoke unexpectedly. 

Vegeta froze, his own hands grappling the creature.

He recognised that voice. Squinted in the dark, he tried to make something out from his assailant. It was awfully dark, but he did get a good close look, dangling inches away from the gnarled boy, his skin looking almost black in this light.

"_Because I sure didn't_!"

-"Mawi?"

Most certainly, it was the purple stocky alien from dinner.

With recognition, his fear was suddenly gone. 

"What do you think you're doing?" the Saij-jin all but growled. 

"_I_ am a prince! Release me!"

Mawi had the nerve to laugh. 

"Really?A prince you say? How wonderful for you! and what a coincidence. 

You see my two friends at the door? 

They're both Princes too. Though not crown-princes, like _I_ am!"

Vegeta didn't really see more then shadows at the door. 

But he didn't get more time to look as Mawi stared banging him to the back wall to the beat of his little mantra:

"And _I_ am Freeza's favourite.

And _you_ will not take my place. 

And you will NOT eat my dinner!"

He tried to get loose, but the kid was just so much bigger then him. 

And so much stronger! 

That was a first for the little prince; and a first he didn't much care for either. Up until now, Vegeta had always been stronger then any kids he knew. Grown-ups didn't count, of course. But then he'd hardly matched strength with any of them anyway. Much to his dispair, the best he could de was keep his head from banging against the back wall, and even that didn't work out too well; Vegeta's head was soon spinning to a throbbing sensation from the back.

Thankfully, Mawi stopped his banging. 

"Do you have any idea how _hungry _I am? I'm _starving_!"

Now that the guy mentioned it, Vegeta could still deal with an extra bite himself. But this didn't seem like the time to mention it.

Whispering from the door. 

"Mawi, hurry it along! If they catch us here, we're in for it!"

Mawi heeded their call. 

"Just remember that, and we'll leave you be. OK?"

With that, the big creature released the Prince and turned to leave.

Vegeta blinked. 

The guy couldn't just do that to _him_!

He was the prince of all Saij-jins! 

He didn't let _anyone_ knock him around. Not even his own father.

In a flash, he was upon the ugly alien, knocking him to the floor and pouncing him with all his might.

Aggravated, Vegeta screamed out battle cries and insults.

Next thing he knew, it was _him_ on the floor, face down, something woollen getting pushed in his face.

Those whispers again, this time sounding from on top of him, finally made him realise what was going on.

"Mawi!" it hissed. "Can't you keep him quiet? What is someone heard?"

_Bastards!_

So, they wanted to keep him quiet then? _Fine! _Thrashing, the little prince started screaming again, even louder then before. But they quickly muffled him up with his own cape. The prince quickly came to the conclusion that this was a good way to choke, so he relented. Silence; everything turned awfully quiet for a while. 

Even Vegeta gave up his struggles to listen if anyone _had_ indeed heard.

Nothing.

No guards, no inquiring calls. No _nothing_!

His attackers started whispering again, but this time, the prince couldn't quite make out what they said.

Holding absolutely still helped.

",..just a little longer,..."

Just a little longer what? 

Vegeta moved his head, finding that someone must have straddled his neck.

Someone heavy too. In any case, he certainly wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Then, something solid connected with his ribs in a firing explosion if pain.

And again, and again...

--------

Again, Freeza sat his usual place by the window; again with a glass of wine in his hand. It wasn't that he was a heavy drinker, not really. But he savoured the taste, making it linger.

And linger, and linger.

Freeza smiled; he never minded the waiting. For him, it had always been the best part.

But he seemed to be the only one that felt that way. Sometimes it seemed he was the only one that understood its importance. For waiting was the most exquisite torture of all.

Oh well, one shouldn't push too hard.

"Yes, Zarbon?"

As always when the green-haired man didn't detect anger in his master's voice, he straightened.

"My lord Freeza, were you aware that your student Mawi has key-access not only to and from his own cell,

but to and from all others as well?"

Freeza's smile broadened, but he didn't bother turning to show it to the young warrior.

"Oh, indeed I am. 

He has had them for, oh, over a year I think. 

Stole a master-card form one of my officers." 

Freeza inhaled shortly, as if actually thinking it over.

"Careless of him, wasn't that?"


	4. chapter3

The hand that Feeds me Chapter 3

--------

The ancient writers of Greece believed the great tragedies they wrote to be most popular amongst their people.

Not because the crowds leered at another man's grief and sorrow, though.

No, rather because if the simple man compared his own, dull little life to those of the great; when he realised the sufferings those great and famous ones had lived, he could say...

'Hey, in comparison, my life isn't all that bad...'

_"If you tell anyone about this, we know where to find you..."_

_ _

Vegeta found himself sniffling as he tried to straighten out his clothing. Cross-legged on the floor in his underwear, he tried to make the best of an obvious mess. Brining up the cloth to his face revealed that it wasn't going to do much good. Bloodstains, tears and dirt were eminent, even with as little light as he had in here.

He'd make those freaks pay!

He just hadn't thought on how yet.

A slow death would be too easy though, that much was for sure.

The young prince felt like he'd been kneaded up like dough from the neck down.

Which was quite an accurate analogy, except for the fact that dough didn't bruise.

_"If you tell anyone, we know where to find you..."_

Like he was really going to! What had happened was embarrassing enough on itself; embarrassing enough to keep him quiet. But if his father ever got wind of this... 

Well, let's just say his claim to the throne would not be all that solid any longer.

No, he would not utter a word about this. 

Not even under extreme torture.

Still, it was going to be difficult to hide, Vegeta reflected as he studied his cape and doublet.

What was he going to say? 

'I was bored last night, so I decided to take my clothes off and stamp around on them?'

Damned it! How could this have happened? 

Saiyi-jins were the greatest race of warriors in the galaxy, and _he_ was the strongest Saij-jin alive. Well, he would be. Soon. Everyone said so.

Yes, this was bad. Real bad. But what made it worse was...

_"If you tell anyone.... where to find you..."_

Because he knew that, if he stayed quiet, those uglies would think he was afraid of them! He wasn't. Not really. 

Not half as much as he was afraid of the ridicule this thing would bring him.

"If you tell anyone..."

Just then, the door swung open, and un-announced and without warning, one of the lower soldiers entered in a halo of light.

Way too much light for the Saiyi-jin's liking, as he raised to his feet keeping his cape in front of him.

Not out of modesty.

"I _demand_ a shower and a fresh set of clothing."

--------------------------

"Ooooh!, there you are my _dear_ boy!"

Exclaimed the grotesquety that called itself lord of the universe, spotting him from afar. Much to the Saiyi-jins malaise; he could do without the undivided attention of this cow-headed gnome. 

Vegeta sighed as _It_ came running to the little Prince across the great, high-faulted training chambers. Coming to a skirting halt, _it_ smiled broadly at him and gave his aching back a companion-like slap. The prince grimaced, but thankfully _it_ seemed not to notice.

"_So_ good of you to join us. You're a bit late, but that's ok, in your case.

And my, my, don't you look handsome in your training outfit..."

_Whatever!_ It was all blue and stretchy and funny looking, but at least it was clean. That soldier from that morning had been most cooperative. Lazy, slow, and with a knowing smirk on his face that made Vegeta fume, but cooperative all the same.

The creature was carrying on again as it dragged the prince over to it's other students. Vegeta would have preferred to stand around in the shadows and feel sorry for himself.

"Now I know you will want to meat the group...Oh!

And I've been so selfish at dinner yesterday, keeping you all to myself..."

Not for the first time Vegeta noticed the intonation of it's voice. It irked the little prince to no end. 

Almost like the little tyrant didn't really mean a word it said. Of course, there was the minute possibility the creature was aware of the useless drivel it spewed, but continued to just to be polite. Or maybe it thought itself funny.

_Nah._

"Ahh, now let's see,.. 

This is Banjor. He's from Notes 3; an Anplair, nephiew to the King. So he's a prince too! Isn't that _wonderful_? 

He's such a good study, too. And he's been with us for only half a galactic year. 

But you'd never be able to tell, not from his studies anyway. And there's..."

Slowly and in detail, Freeza started to relate all the students names, birth-places, races, and social standard.

Vegeta blanked most of it out, used to long introductions, but no less bored by them. 

His ears only pricked up a moment when he recognised the name of a race or planet his people had conquered.

But there was also another thing he noticed. All of the students seemed to be a bit...

-"Older then you, I'm sure you've noticed by now."

Vegeta blinked. _That_ was creepy!

-"Yes, I know. I'm ever so sorry, my dear Vegeta. I could put you in the class under this. -There is only one- But I didn't think that would be much of a challenge to you." Freeza put an arm across the Saij-jin's shoulder, Whispering:

"And I do know Saij-jins _love_ a challenge...But" It continued, louder, "If you would prever the younger group, I quite understand. And it's your call, after all."

With that, it pointed its free arm across the hall at a confided place to the side wall.

Squinting, Vegeta made out a couple of children playing tag. Then some more on the floor, crawling about like infants, wich was probably just what they were.

Hearing snickering behind them, the Prince shrugged off horn-head's arm. The indignity!

"_I_ am Not a BABY! _I_ am the prince of all Saiyi-jins!"

Freeza smiled knowingly. "Yes, I though so..."

Then trailed off into an uncomfortable silence, giving Vegeta time to regret his angered decision. 

_Maybe I shouldn't have,.._

It was too late to back up now, though. Kusaro!

A snort from behind them pulled Freeza from his obvious trance.

"Now, I think I have introduced everyone. Oh, wait. How could I forget? Mawi!" 

He turned to the source of the exclamation. "Mawi, how could I forget you! Crown prince of the Fracaz... erh. He's such ah-. And such a sweet boy..."

The Tyrant trailed off, then giving the purple boy an apologetic smile, before giving him a worried frown. "But, my boy! Look at yourself! What happened to your _face?_"

Well, that sure caught Vegeta's attention. And sure enough, there, Mawi's on left cheek was a big darkened bruise, complete with cuts and scrapes.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. 

Guess he'd done some damage when he'd knocked the bigger kid over after all.

The rest of the days events were boring enough. Starting off with some light exercises, and that was just about all the training they did that day.

For they all spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon on a long and dull tour of the ship. They covered everything from the medical rooms to the cargo-bays.

The only thing noteworthy to the Prince was that everyone seemed to have better accommodations then him. Other then that, he really didn't give a damn, and just trailed the group from a little distance. He only really joined them when there was an explanation given over this or that.

And even then all he really did was enter a staring match with that purple freak-face Mawi. The other kids didn't seem to thrilled to meat him either; the just hushed amongst themselves, obviously displeased with getting what he caught was 'the twenty-eighths time we got this bleeding tour'. Apparently, this was all his fault. 

_There has to be some way to get rid of him..._

He paid a little more attention when they came to the waste-disposal-unit, but not for long:

The waste was three-double checked before it was shot into space.

It had not been a very practical idea anyway.

When it was finally dinnertime, Vegeta was famished. Well, breakfast hadn't been much and these guys didn't even seem to bother with lunch.

But, as he took his seat at the table –unfortunately enough right next to Freeza _again_- he quickly realised the problem.

A normal sized meal... _again_! 

Well, normal for most creatures. Not half enough for a growing Saiyi-jin. 

But Vegeta would not let this one pass.

Not this time.

Clearing his voice, he took up his usual, royal tone.

"Master Freeeza? I _am_ sorry, but this just _will not_ do..." 

He told 'it', pointing at his plate.

'It' cocked its head at the little prince.

"Why, whatever.. oh, I see!" 

A benevolent, knowing smile spread across it's helmed features. "That's just not enough for a growing little Saiyi-jin, is it?"

Tisking to itself, Freeza shook his head. "I can't believe those damned cooks! I though I'd cleared this up with them already. Well, no worries, I'll talk to them tomorrow. " It purred. 

Not something Ice-jins should do, Vegeta reflected.

"As for now..." It looked about searching. "Oh, here. Have _Mawi's!_" 

With that, Freeza grabbed the plate from under a very surprised purple, gargled nose.

Vegeta nearly chocked.

"No! what? _No way_!, I ,.. erh."

Well, like he wasn't scared of the creep... all the same: "I can't go and eat other people's food."

"Oh, please!" Freeza interjected. 

"You'd do him a favour. Look at him, how fat he is!"

Vegeta looked at Mawi as the later of the two leaned back in his chair. 

He _was_ rather fat. 

But what irked the young prince was the total look of victory in the creature's eyes. Like he _knew_ Vegeta would refuse the meal. It just sat back looking cocky, looking up at Freeza, sure Vegeta would decline.

Well, _guess what?_

Vegeta would just be ready for the big bully tonight. Let's see them take down the prince of Saiyi-jins when he was ready and waiting for it! 

"Well, I suppose..." 

He told Freeza, taking the plate and stuffing his face to keep from laughing at Mawi's shocked expression.

--------------------

"Well...."

Freeza sighed. 

Zarbon was just taking more and more liberties. 

But his one word had got the tyrant curious to his protégé's opinion.

The lord of the universe turned from the now empty dinner table, abandoning his quiet contemplations.

"Well _what_, Zarbon?"

-"Well, I wouldn't have though the kid would be so easy to play."

Freeza smiled knowingly at his servant, relishing the praise. 

"Oh, he isn't, really. 

It's just that I've had so much experience I can read him like a book. 

Totally predictable."

Leaning back in his chair again, Freeza continued on his thoughts.

"Then again, they all are. Take Mawi for instance. He's so fuming mad he'll be back at the Saiyi-jins room within half an hour from now. That is, he would be if we let him..."

-"sir?"

The blue warrior asked, obviously at a loss.

Freeza sighed. Zarbon really did have a lot to learn.

"I want you to go to Mawi's room now, Zarbon. Pick him up and bring him to my chambers. 

I need to have a long, boring talk with him about how wonderful our little Vegeta is."

"But, sir… I though you wanted Mawi to..."

Freeza cut him off.

"You're a sweet boy, Zarbon, but you know nothing about mind-games. Timing, Zarbon! Timing and patience: that is where the key to success lies, in everything, but maybe in this more then anything. What you have to learn, most of all, is how to wait.

I will try to explain. If I let things go free now, what will happen?"

The blue man fidgeted at his pink arm-warmers a moment before answering.

"As you said, Lord Freeza. He'll on the Saiyi-jin's back within the hour."

Freeza nodded. 

"And beat the crap out of him, then leave him alone to sleep over it till morning. Correct?"

Zarbon obviously didn't understand this, but had to conceded. "I'd think so."

"But" Freeza continued. 

"If I kept Mawi here until early morning, babbling on about this little Saiyi-jin Prince he so obviously dislikes..."

Zarbon looked pensive. 

"Well, I doubt you could talk him around to that point of view, nor that you would want to. So I'd think the first thing he'd do when you let him go is gather his 'mates', the only difference being…"

Zarbon paused, a his face flashing a range of emotions, showing insight, then turning to a wicked smile,

and finally to a mixture of fear and admiration.

"Master Freeza?"

-"Yes Zarbon?"

"May I just say, that you are truly so good at this, it's scary?"

Freeza laughed, throwing his head back in true mirth.

"You may, Zarbon. You may,.. 

Just remember: the waiting is always the best part..."


	5. chapter4

The hand that feeds me, chapter 4

Once upon a time, a king and his queen could not beget a child. The king was close to panic; for without an heir, there would surely be war.

So the king visited an old Gypsy woman. 

"Woman," he told her. "You must help me. For I am desperate for an heir."

The Gypsy woman understood, and gave the king a golden worm.

"Take this worm and go fishing", she spoke. "When you catch a fish, take it home and have it prepared. 

Your wife the queen must eat it, and if she does, she will soon begot with child.

Take care though, she must eat the whole and entire fish!"

The king did as he was told and caught the fish. He then took it home to his cook and told her to prepare the whole fish for his queen.

The cook, a nice little lady, prepared the fish as she was told. 

'Still' she thought to herself. 'I cannot give the queen all the fish to eat. It could well kill her with her delicate stomach.'

So she cleaned the fish and took out it's entrails, giving the rest to the dog.

When it was all done, she also took a taste, to make sure it was all well prepared.

And indeed, after only a short time, the Queen became pregnant. Oh, happy day!

But, oddly enough, so too was the cook. And so, too, was the dog.

And when the queen gave birth to a baby-boy, on that same day did the cook also to a baby boy.

And so did the dog.

Also to a BABY BOY!

And all three looked exactly alike.

The king raised the three boys as his own, knowing they were all the work of the same magic, and he loved them equally.

But finally, it became time to pass on the throne. However, since all boys had looked exactly the same at birth, and had all been raised together, 

No one knew who was the king's trueborn son. And, although the King had in his own mind already chosen the boy most suited to the throne, he needed piece of mind.

And so he went to the old Gypsy woman again. To ask her who was his true son.

She gave him this advice:

"Spank them all, all three.

One will cry and go running. That is the son of the Cook. 

One will take it, and thank you afterward, saying it will only make him a better man for it. That is the son of the dog.

One will be angered and stay your hand. _That_ one is your trueborn son."

And the King, again, did what he was told. And, indeed, what the Gypsy woman had said happened.

Unfortunately, the one who the king favoured -to his shock- turned out to be the son of the dog.

And so it came to be that a dog's bastard sat the throne.

And he was a good king indeed.

Tomorrow would be their first away mission.

Well, not really Vegeta's first. After all, he'd been going along with his father since he'd been able to stand. Which was the way it was supposed to be fot Saiyi-jins after all.

Not the first time for the rest of his class either; for apparently they'd been on several of these missions. Or at least so he deduced from their comments.

Still, on a whole, it was the prince's first mission with this 'class'.

His first mission without his father at his back, guiding his every move. His first mission without twenty odd guards making sure no one got a lucky shot at their precious Saiyi-jin no-Ouji. (After all, rough exterior and mean attitude besides, no true Saiyi-jin would let their 'saviour' be obliterated.) His fist mission where no one would send out scouts to make sure no snipes could get the next 'golden one'.

In other words, the very first time something interesting might actually happen.

Yes, all in all, this would be his first real mission.

The little Prince would be excited, were it not for two minor details.

Firstly, he had not had a good night of sleep since coming to this rotten place.

This whole week, he'd stayed up every night, awaiting Mawi's little visits. And, even thought the little bully hadn't showed up _every_ night, he might as well have as far Vegeta was concerned.

This morning, when it had been about 5 am, and the kid still hadn't showed, Vegeta had even found hoping he would.

At least then he could fight them, loose, and then -finally- get at least a _little_ sleep.

_Sleep...._

Not for the first time since this annoying -and pointless- briefing had started, the young prince's eyelids drooped shut.

Then shot open again.

_The second reason! _

The second reason he wasn't excited. No, even annoyed with it, was his simple premonition at the name:

A cleanup job. 

Vegeta didn't _exactly_ know what that was, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be very entertaining. And from what he'd made up from this briefing so far, it would be less than even that. No, looking back now, he'd much rather go with his father.

The times he'd gone on world with the king had always been worth remembering.

Now that was what a true hunt was to be like!

Not this. Not scraping up after the commando's leavings.

Sick of it, yesterday at dinner, Vegeta had re-found his courage, and asked. Asked _nicely_ of the thing called Freeza if he couldn't go on the away mission with his father instead. 

The pinkish thing had looked at him with sadness and even sympathy in his eyes, then promised he'd ask the next day.

And then, early next morning, Vegeta had been ushered into the 'master's' chambers, only to be made to listen to the creature's embarrassingly emotional speech.

Apparently, the king of Vegita-sei did not want his son along.

Well, fine. _Whatever!_

Nothing to make such a big fuss over.

But Freeza had kept him listening for over half an hour, telling him again and again how sorry he felt for the prince. How sorry it felt for _him_! Vegeta had been grinding his teeth during the whole terrible display. You'd think that the thing would know, after the years-old bargain between the Ice-jin and the Saiyi-jin race, how much Saiyi-jins abhorred emotional displays like that.

At least it hadn't been a public scene.

He'd have died of embarrassment if his 'classmates' had been there.

Classmates. 

Yes; back to the problem at hand. Vegeta set up straight at his table, scanning around the briefing-room from his place at the back. It really looked your average classroom, if it wasn't for all those different kinds of aliens sitting their benches, all dressed in blue stretch suits and your standard type white armour. Well, that and perhaps the fact that all the children seemed to be paying their best attention. All totally focussed on the explanations of the man at the front of the room.

Each and every one of them concentrating to their best capabilities.

Well, all except Vegeta. 

The Saiyi-jin had listened perhaps for a full minutes, before coming to the conclusion that the man's ravings were unconceivable boring. Not to mention pointless and sleep inducing. The fact that this last feeling might be caused by lack of sleep didn't appear to the little prince.

After all, it was obvious everything here sucked. Why should briefings and lessons be any more interesting?

It wasn't of any consequence, though; The Saiyi-jin had bigger things to concern himself with. Vegeta sneered as he located his target; his rival. Mawi; he was as entranced by the teacher as the others, or perhaps even more so. The purple boy only broke his eye contact with the teacher now and then, to quickly scribble something on a piece of paper. Notes; it was obvious the stocky kid was taking this all very serious. 

Veins stuck out from his gargled face from the sheer force of his concentration.

Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms to lean back and stare at a piece of floor. 

Why?

The soldier, or teacher, in front of them was obviously a third-class no-body. A veteran, perhaps, but not all that experienced as far as the Saiyi-jin could tell. He and probably not even survived those battles he _had_ been in thanks to his skill, but more-like owed it all to luck.

And what the thing had to say wasn't too interesting either. He didn't go into where the little native critters could be hiding, nor did he give some ideas on how to drive them out. No; all he did was talk about this danger here, point out that catch there. Talk about snipers, traps. 

Warn them to finish off the wounded quickly; boring, useless stuff like that.

Nothing the prince was interested in hearing anyway. Vegeta rather contemplated how to kill this bastard princeling upstart. Tomorrow would be the day, he promised himself. Mawi had pestered him enough for one lifetime.

And things had gone from bad to worse as the bullies -Mawi, and whoever his helpers were- had discovered his tail.

True enough, he could take a lot more then a third-class soldier could handle; meaning, he could stay standing when someone held it; but it was hardly comfortable. Having a heavy, sharp-nailed kid like Mawi (funny how he hadn't noticed those sharp toe-nails before)

dancing around on it was complete agony.

Ironically enough, it was Freeza's little explanation of Saiyi-jin customs that caught them on to his weakness. The tyrant had spent an entire evening explaining the other kids about 'Saiyi-jin ways'; as if it was the most fascinating toping he could think off. Even Vegeta had been bored out of his mind after two-and an hour full of the thing's chatter, though he had appreciated the gesture.

And then 'it' had explained about Saiyi-jin custom to keep away from another's tail; to keep yours close and wrapped about you so that no one would even know you had one, "because," it had stated, casually. 

"You see, Saij-jin tails are so sensitive, they hurt almost at touch.

Very badly too, I hear, so don't you kids get any ideas."

If that hadn't been enough to get Vegeta nervous, the malice look he caught from Mawi was. Damned that Freeza! He always managed to bring up the worst thing at the worst times.

As if Vegeta had not already been in for it that night.

He'd taken a chance at sparring practice and tackled the kid, booting him in the face a couple of times before they'd been pulled apart. Vegeta hadn't even planned the thing; just seen his chance and taken it. Though he'd known it was a bad idea before he'd done it. The prince really couldn't help himself. He just hated the kid.

To the prince it seemed the boy's life revolved around making Vegeta's unbearable. Every time Mawi let out so much as a snort of laughter, Vegeta knew it was pointed directly at him.

If there was something he couldn't let pass, it was being ridiculed.

And he was being ridiculed most every night.

After that dinner though, his anger had turned. Turned to what? Vegeta wasn't sure.

He was just sure that if he didn't dispose of this... this creature, he would loose himself.

Yeah. Tomorrow. 

----------------------

The first thing he noticed about the planet when his space-pod opened was the smell. The place smelled like... Well, nothing he knew anyway. What came closest, though, would be spoiled meat left in a damp, warm place for about –oh- two to three weeks. This, mingled with your average burning smell, protruded by something sour he just couldn't place.

Vegeta stepped out of his pod to survey his surroundings, a frown on his face as he studied the darkened skies. Red, blackened clouds hung those black, empty skies. All around him the landscape stretched out black, burned and dead. Buildings, vegetation and all were soothed dark, all cut off or pounded down to about eye-level. The prince scanned around, as he putt his foot down, feeling somehow that this death wanted to rub off on him.

He quickly regretted his ill attention, though, as he stepped into something squishy and soft.

Yuck! 

The ground around him was littered with piles of goo, one of which he was standing in. The prince couldn't quite place what it was, but he had the uncomfortable notion it used to be part of something living. As he scraped off the yuck on a nearby rock, the other students came from their space pods and all gathered around Mawi.

Just Vegeta's luck the punk would be put in charge. It should rightfully be him, but apparently that didn't do for a first-time mission.

Vegeta did his best to ignore the purple kid as it started to relay orders to his 'command'.

Instead, the prince concentrated on smirking at a kid that had turned away to retch, after discovering what he, too, had been standing in.

"...And the monkey sticks with me..."

-"WHAT?!"

The Saiyi-jin stared at the purple-faced freak in disbelieve.

Mawi had the nerve to sigh.

"Look, kid. I don't like you much either, but it's your first time, and down here, we stick together."

_KID?_

The _nerve_ of this guy! Vegeta was seething. Like it wasn't bad enough to be stuck with the creep 24/7 on the ship, his first chance at some fun was to be ruined by him too. Somehow, however, the young Saiyi-jin kept his mind to himself, and followed Mawi docilely. They looked through the rummages that used to be homes, Mawi taking the left side of the street, Vegeta keeping to the left. There really wasn't that much left. 

The prince shot some rodents scurrying about, but all the inhabitants he spotted were already good and dead.

Till Mawi called him over to what must have been one of the larger buildings. Walls had collapsed, and though there must have once been more stories there was little left above shoulder level.

Reluctantly, he followed the older boy in, then down to the cellar by ways of dodgy tunnels and potholes though; there wasn't any staircase left.

The purple alien moved cautiously, as if he expected an ambush every second. Vegeta on the other hand just walked behind, arms crossed and with a bored scowl on his face. As far as he was concerned, Mawi had to be as shortsighted as he was stupid; several stories had come down on this place, and the Saij-jin prince hardly expected to find anything left alive. 

So he was sort of surprised at the moans from the deeper crevices.

"This is awfull." Mawi felt the need to share. Whatever for was beyond Vegeta.

"We had better finish their suffering quickly."

Obviously, the purple creature didn't have a stomach for this kind of thing. It hardly surprised the Saiyi-jin; the boy might be strong, but he would never have a warriors blood. All the same, this wasn't much of a battle and the smell was enough even to hurry the young prince along. So, mumbling an affirmative, Vegeta cleared his way over to one of the groaning half-corpses. He would, however, try to have _some_ fun out of this.

As best as he could, he ignored Mawi and his loud movements as he stalked about the ruins.

It took him a while, but he finally found a thin a blood-soaked figure under a piece of ceiling. The prince quickly lifted the annoying rock, and surveyed the creature. It's legs were twisted in strange angles, and what must once have been golden-coloured hair was now too clogged with blood and dirt to be sure.

But it did seem to be breathing., which was a miracle on itself. Vegeta watched with a mixture of fascination and awe as it turned it's bleeding head to regard the prince. The Prince decided it was probably a female of this race. Either way, it was definitely not a warrior. 

"eh,.... who...?" 

A little surprised that he could understand this frail creature, Vegeta listened on.

"Boy...!" it's voice was little more then a crack, hardly louder then a whisper. 

"Please.... _please._.. get help."

Vegeta sneered at the creature. Powering up slowly. If he'd felt any sympathy for the sorry thing before, it was gone now.

"_I_ am not a boy!"

He told it, watching it's dumb folded expression. 

"I am a warrior!"

The creatures eyes were half-lidden with pain, but she still managed to look scared.

That somehow felt right. _Good._

With a smirk, he formed a moderately size ki-ball. 

Not the biggest he could make, but probably enough to finish this creature.

"I am a warrior." 

He told it, raising his little fist. 

"And there _IS_ no help."

With that, he released his attack at the broken native, letting it explode against her chest.

The female _thing_ let out a piercing wail as her chest burned wit ki, then wailed again.

_ _

_And again._

Vegeta looked at the creature with confused annoyance. He'd have thought that would have been enough to kill her. Instead, she lay convulsing, wailing and spitting up blood, cloths of it going flying to every direction. Some even landing on Vegetas.

Disgusted, the young prince backed up, preparing a bigger blast in his hand. Just as he was about to release it, though, a large beam hit the dying creature from the side. A loud blast, and the smoke cleared.

Turning to where the blast had come from the Saiyi-jin came face to face with a very angry looking Mawi. He scowled right back; that one had been his.

"Can't you do _anything_ right?" It accused.

Vegeta just shrugged. He'd be angry; fuming, if it wasn't for his sudden observation. While Vegeta had been stalking and studying his quarry, Mawi had made his way about by blasting rather rubble rather then go around the barricades. The boy had cleared most of the rubble, and obviously all the corpses. He was breathing hard from the exertion as well, though there was more to the creature's unease. 

Vegeta cocked his head to the side as he watched the pathetic purple alien scan around for any possible survivors. The boy looked spooked as he tapped at his scouter; spooked and ragged.

The prince wasn't sure what had caused this fall of composure in the stocky kid, but he did know how to take advantage of a situation.

He smirked to himself. 

And there _is_ no help.

Slowly, easily, he started reforming his Ki-ball. Cautiously, _cautiously_.

With that smirk plastered on his face, he stepped around and over the rubble. Like a cat getting ready for it's killing leap. Stalking closer to the boy, still gathering ki.

More. More.

Closer... closer.

Then,

"I-. I think that's all of them."

Vegeta froze at the boy's voice, then narrowed his eyes.

-"Yes. I think your right." his voice dangerously low.

"Well, no need to stick around..." he trailed off, his voice half breaking.

Yes. Mawi was scared. Not of Vegeta though. He was afraid of death, of the stench of it; the closeness. 

Vegeta could feel it; smell the fear on him. It was only natural. Mawi's race wasn't one of warriors. Not like Saiyi-jins. Mawi's people were strong, yes. Good fighters, good soldiers. But they were never killers.

Saiyi-jins were. That fact alone made Mawi the prey, and Vegeta the hunter.

Yet the dumb kid still didn't know.

"Well, let's go then, monkey-prince."

Vegeta smirked. He'd pay now...

"Not yet, my friend. We still have one last thing to take care of."

Something in Vegeta's voice made the purple alien turn around. Yes; he'd felt it now.

The complete look of shock in its eyes as it caught a sight of the ki-ball glowing in Vegeta's fist was priceless.

"Yes, Mawi. One little thing. Between you, me and ,.. THIS!"

The blast ripped through the air, catching Mawi with no time to duck. He had seen it coming though, and blocked. Shockwaves rippled the air as Mawi looked doggedly over his crossed arms. Just in time to see a fuming Saiyi-jin lunge for him.

And they were at it. Fists flew everywhere, alternated with kicks, ki blasts and swipes. They both blocked, parried, even locked fists. Vegeta's knee got through to Mawi's abdomen, and within seconds the purple thing was pummelled to the floor.

Not letting the thing have time to catch his breath, Vegeta kicked at him, only to have his leg caught, getting pulled down in the process.

Soon they were rolling on the floor, grappling and shooting short Ki-blasts at the other's face.

Finally, they broke, rolling away from each other and to their feet. Both boys straightened slowly. 

The Saiyi-jin growled, wiping some blood off his face. He'd not let this go he couldn't. He couldn't afford to let Mawi live...

Mawi huffed, holding his ribcage. "I'd not..."

"Do this..."

And Vegeta came at him again, knocking them both through the wall, out of the building.

Punches and kick were flying again. Vegeta was smaller and weaker, but after his exertions Mawi didn't seem to have a lot of stamina left.

They grappled again, falling over and rolling through the rumble, setting off dust and soothe in their wake. 

And broke apart.

Abruptly, Vegeta became aware of cheering. _Great_. It was those other kids. More and more of his classmates came running over to get an eye-full of this spectacle; it was more action then this mission provided. Vegeta didn't mind that so much, but they drew attention. He had to hurry, before.

"Hey! What's going on around here..."

_Soldiers!_

Desperate, Vegeta ran at the purple creature, knocking his head deep into the creature's gut.

Mawi let out a long wheeze, falling flat on his back. Which gave Vegeta more places to hit as he started pummelling into the alien mercilessly. The stocky boy tried to raise his hands to protect himself, but he was too slow and winded. Blood spattered everywhere, and Vegeta's own blood sung with battle-fever.

Which was probably why he didn't stop when a pair of big hands grabbed him. 

Rather, he started at them also, driving them back with a few well-placed punches. He shot at the next diversion too, and at the next invader who tried to take his prey away from him. 

And the next. 

There where five now, big ones.

But they weren't going to steal his kill. It was his.

They might all be on top of him now, but he'd...

Then, everything went blank.


	6. chapter5

The women of ancient Greece did not get out much, but once a year, they had their own party: a Bacchant. No men allowed.

More then a party! A celebration to their god, and that god did not allow men there on that special day.

But one man got curious. What did they do there? 

What did all those women do, alone and drinking? 

Did they cheat on their husbands? Did they miss-behave? Did they give themselves willingly to their 'god'? 

He had to know.

His father warned him not to, but he paid the man no heed. 

So he followed his wife and mother into the forest, to where they held their –'rites'; their party. He watched them get spiffing drunk and dance the night away.

Until… those women, in total ecstasy, caught sight of him.

Early next morning a thong of women gathered at the door of the father's house. Prime amongst them was the father's Wife, the man's mother.

She called her husband to the door. "My husband! Look at this, look what we caught. Last night, at our celebrations, a lion stalked us, dear husband. He was after our blood, but se did not fear him, dear husband. Look at your brave wife!"

The father opened the door, and took in a breath. "Dear Zeus!" Was all he could say.

The wife beamed. "Yes husband. It was the lion. Your brave wife didn't fear it, no. Me and my daughter-in-law and the other woman, we rushed the beast, and killed it. Look! We brought you its head!"

The man pulled a breath, coming out of his shock. "But look, my wife. Dear god! Look! That's no lion's head."

The woman looked at him stupefied. "What are you talking about?" and examined the loin's head. It was, indeed, no lion.

"Dear god."

It was her son.

Such cruel, cruel gods.

Zarbon stayed well back behind the throne as he watched the little pink creature known as Freeza pace up and down in front 

of the two forms lying numbly on the marble tiles.

Pacing!

Freeza never paced, unless something was upsetting him.

"Tell me again what happened." 

The 'master' practically shouted at an unfortunate guard, eyes blazing as he whipped around.

The man hesitated. 

Bad move.

"We found them tearing into each-other and-."

-Blam.- 

No more guard.

"Not THAT part!" The tyrant shrieked, his voice jumping an octave. "**Before** that! What got them started?"

No one answered.

No one else wanted to die. 

Funny thing, that. Zarbon considered.

Zarbon doubted the two children on the floor were aware of it, but they were incredibly luck to be out cold.

Freeza was eyeing them, watching in disgust at the mess they had already made of his clean white floor. Blood and Sooth.

"Wake them up."He suddenly snapped.

-"Sir?"

"Wake them up." repeated master Freeza irritably.

The captain hesitated. 

"Sir, the boy Mawi is in comatose. He cannot be awakened; in fact, he will die if-."

-"THAN GET HIM TO MEDICAL BAY!"

The captain cowered back a little, then saluted and gathered the kid up himself, no doubt taking this as an excuse to get himself out of there and into safety before Freeza decided to blast him too; in other words, a very smart man.

Zarbon wasn't that smart; in fact, he was about to do something very risky.

But, he knew that if _someone_ didn't intervene soon, Freeza was about something he would later regret. 

And if Freeza regretted something, soon enough everyone would regret it. 

And, after the trouble the tyrant had gone through to keep this little Saiyj-jin Prince, he would most definitely regret killing him now. It was clear by the way the master of the universe was standing over the boy's limb form that he was about to do just that.

Time for a little Zarbon magic.

"But, Master Freeza, wasn't this what you wanted to happen?"

Zarbon cringed as the little creature turned its gaze at him. There was a dangerous glint in those red eyes, a promise of death. Zarbon knew quite well that, thought his little statue didn't betray it, Freeza was more then able to back up the silent 

threat.

Still, it was better to continue.

"You expected this, didn't you? My lord."

Never enough 'my lording' and 'Mastering'. 

It was his number one rule of survival.

Freeza answered him in his most patronizing tone. 

"Yes, Zarbon. _Eventually_, I expected our little monkey to kill that brat. Eventually. But,.. NOT YET!"

Zarbon flinched, but caught himself. 

As long as Freeza was busy explaining, he wouldn't be thinking of blowing anything -or anyone- up. Or so Zarbon reasoned.

"Well, the kid's not dead. What harm is done?"

A vein popped out on the master of the universe's left temple.

"WHAT HARM IS DONE? WHAT HARM IS DONE?!?"

Its voice dropping incredibly quickly into an angry hiss: 

"I'll tell you what harm is done! I put Mawi in charge. This is insubordination!

Mutiny! I can't afford to have a backstabber in my army." Freeza reasoned. 

"I don't mind someone openly opposing me, Zarbon. I don't mind that at all. Gives me something to do in my spare time; it keeps me in shape.

But what if there's trouble somewhere, and half my army decides to change side?"

Shaking his head, Freeza looked down on the little prince's limp form.

"I can't afford that, Zarbon. I can take on anyone, anything one-on-one.

But a risk like this I won't take."

Time to act quickly.

"But, as you said, his training has just begun, Master Freeza.

Perhaps,.. Perhaps it's a good thing you found this out now, so that you can discourage this behaviour now...?"

Freeza stared at his underling long and hard, then a smile spread across his features. 

"Discourage, you say? Not a bad idea, I must admit. Yes.

I think I will do just that. Wake him up for me please, Zarbon, I think I know how."

Vegeta woke up to the usual feeling of cold stone, and the usual feeling of bruised muscle. 

What was wrong, however, was the light. It wasn't usual light in his 'room'.

Add tot that, there was this nudging thing in his side. 

For half a moment he thought it was a suicidal rat, but as he turned to blast the creature, he found it was a foot.

And not some lowly soldier's either, by the looks of the boot.

Slowly sitting up, he regarded his surroundings, his eyes coming to rest on... 'IT'.

Freeza again. 

What had happened? 

Oh yes. _Mawi._

Slowly regaining conscious thought, he formulated the one question that popped up in his mind. 

"Is he dead?"

Freeza looked at him with sad eyes. 

"No. No, he's going to be fine, after a few weeks in the isolation-tank. But you have disappointed me greatly."

Its voice sad, tears seemed to be welling up in its eyes.

Vegeta looked to his side, doubting what he saw.

But Zarbon was just looking intently at his master, his face not betraying anything.

"Why, Vegeta? Why did you do this?"

That silly question got his attention back to Freeza.

Why? Because he had to...

"Just taking out the garbage."

Freeza sighed slowly at his answer, then turned his back to him.

"You really let me down, little prince." 

Vegeta really couldn't care less. 

Carefully gathering his aching body, he started to get up. 

Only to have that same foot come down on his ankle.

Angrily, Vegeta followed that booted foot up to Zarbon's smirking face.

The nerve of that fellow!

Briefly, he considered calling Freeza to get his dog under control, but the pinkish dwarf was looking out the window, 

seemingly oblivious.

"I had such high hope of you and now..." It continued.

Any other time the Saij-jin prince would have just rushed this Zarbon guy and pounded him. 

After all, he hadn't ever had a chance to check the guy's power-level, but a pansy like him would most likely be a 

pushover.

"... and at those put over you too! Such violence, no, such insubordination cannot be tolerated." Freeza was still rambling.

Any other time, in fact, Vegeta was seriously considering it now. 

But his body just wasn't responding as it should.

He felt slow and sluggish all over, and his Left arm wouldn't support him.

"...I'd heard such great thing about you too. Every Saij-jin so full of proud words about their prince..."

Hard to lunge at someone in the state he was in, but at least he could glare at the guy.

"And what will your father say?"

-"WHAT?"

For once the little, ugly pink thing had actually managed to say something to catch the Prince's attention. 

With an evil smirk, the tyrant turned to face him again, slowly advancing.

There was something very odd and new to Vegeta glowing in those red eyes; something capable of filling even an over-sure Saiyi-jin with fear.

"Well, yes, Vegeta. You understand I will have to tell. In fact, I'm afraid I will have to ask compensation."

Vegeta's blood went cold at the implementation of Freeza's tone.

"What do you mean?"

It shrugged, helplessly. Then turned back to its window.

"Zarbon, please be good enough to contact the king Vegeta and have him execute twenty of his elite soldiers?"

-"Nanni?! You can't do that! You're...-"

Suddenly, Freeza was right up in his face. 

Vegeta hadn't even seen him move. It was unnatural to be able to move that fast!

"Oh YES I can, little one. I can do _anything_ I like. ANYTHING! 

I am Lord of the Galaxy. In fact,-" 

And the little monster's voice dropped low. "maybe, just maybe, if you keep displeasing me this way, I'll kill your father."

Vegeta knew the thing was serious, knew it with a sick certainty, but some part of him just refused to believe it. 

Refused to believe what this thing was threatening could be done.

"But... He is the king."

-"So?"

The silence was deafening as Freeza finally released the little Saij-jin from his glare and retreated to his window, 

then finally spoke.

"If you have disagreements with your classmates, little monkey, that's one thing. But never, ever fight them out when you're on a mission."

Vegeta sat blinking into empty space. What had just happened? To him, it was like the little dwarf he so loathed, so detested and loathed, had just meta-morphed into a monster so terrible, so dangerous! 

It couldn't do what it had just threatened, could it?

'It' was just a pathetic little... whatever it was.

How had Freeza changed so much from one moment to the next? 

"Oh, and Zarbon,...?"

That honey-sweet voice again. Only, this time Vegeta heard it for the lie it was.

"Before you do what I told you, will you take our little prince back to his room and make sure he's not let out before 

Mawi is completely healed?"


	7. chapter6

  
  
  
  
* Looks at received revs and laughs evilly * who says threatening ppl doesn't get you anywhere? It always works for me!  
Heh, well anyway, after reading the revs and deciding I had enough I've actually decided to continue.  
;) (all those nice ppl actually bothering like Quaxo and Pitbull girl should just ignore me here.   
I've got a little,.. ego problem)  
So here she is! Chapter 6!   
Enjoy, and pls Rev.   
You don't HAVE to suck up to me(though I really don't mind),  
I just want to know if you've really read it and what you thought!  
  
Oh, and ppl, I think I've thought of a second part 2 'hazardous. :) and will be fun.   
So don't worry, I'll get to that soon.  
  
BTW. I'm not sure this story suits this particular story; well, not in the way the others did.  
But I think it suits Veggie, don't you?;)  
  
Disclaimer: This sickened and deprived mind has not yet found a way to claim DBZ or any of the product's winnings as her own.   
She will, however, keep trying until she finds a way, or until she gets to conquer the galaxy.   
Whichever opportunely arises first.   
  
oh, and I've finally found something to check my spelling! GReat huh?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hand that feeds me Chapter6  
  
In an old and dark castle there lived in it's deep and unending dungeons a dragon.  
The dragon had always been there, as far as anyone could tell.  
And thought it was an evil and ruthless thing, it provided little trouble to the king and his entourage;   
for, the dungeons were never ending, and the dragon was hardly ever encountered as long as one kept away from those   
lower levels where it roamed.  
As the years went on, however, more and more often the dragon was seen, and it became a real nuisance to the king   
-his servants would call that an understatement; for to them, it became an easy way to die young.  
The dragon came was sighted more and more often, and more and more workers and prisoners went 'mysteriously' missing.   
Until the daughter of the king could stand it no-more.  
  
"Father," the princess told her father. I am going down to the dungeons, and I'm going to put a stop to that dragon.  
Well, the king was furious, of course, and wouldn't hear of it. But the Princess knew some of the mystic arts, and   
soon convinced the King to let her have her way.  
So, the princess went down to those dungeons armed only with a little collar and a bowl of milk.   
Now, those servants condemned to accompany the princess where sure their days were numbered.  
After all, what was a little girl with a belled collar and a pitcher of milk going to do about a dragon?  
Well, as said, the princess knew a little about suck matters, and so she and the servants snuck up on the dragon.   
When she'd finally found the monster, she stayed well back and placed the milk in a bowl on the ground.  
The Dragon turned it's giant head at this, but when it went to investigate, it came upon the saucer of milk.   
And so it started to lap up the milk, for all dragons love the stuff.  
And the princess smiled as she watched it drink.  
Then, to everyone's amazement, the dragon slunk and slunk, becoming as small as a horse, as a man, as a dog,   
and smaller even. And as it grew steadily smaller, it's scales fell off to reveal a soft thick fur.  
All the servants gasped at the little creature that was left.  
  
With a triumphant smile, the princess went over to the little thing and licked it up.   
It still had big sharp claws and sharp teeth, but it's mean demeanour seemed cured as the princess put the colour   
around it's neck and petted it.  
More then that even, for it; the cat, softly began to purr.  
And that is why you must all feed your cat a saucer of milk now and then. For, not only does it like the taste of it;   
if you do not, it is quite possible that the cat will, once again, change back into a dragon.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta sighed again as he looked at the white little creature at the end of his arm.   
He told himself that he'd die of shame if anyone ever saw this.   
  
It wasn't befitting of a prince.  
But, he considered as he looked at the thing with its white, un-seeing eyes and its white, silk skin,   
there was no-one to see; no one to hear.  
  
So who cared?   
  
"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you."  
  
The pale creature opened its pale, folded mouth at this.  
"Yes your lord, prince Vegeta! Unworfft-y!   
I am Honorffthe, HONORFFTH! You have lowered yourself to speak to my Pathff-tetic Selfft!"  
  
The little Saij-jin almost giggled at this, but caught himself.   
Mostly out of habit.   
The creature -he hadn't decided what it should be yet- had a bad lisp and sounded pretty funny.   
Now where had that come from? Asked a dark, considering corner of his mind.   
  
Ignoring that voice, the little prince smirked.  
"You know what? You talk funny, you're ugly and blind besides, _and_ your have absolutely no personality.   
But you're still the best company I've run into since getting on this pathetic thing called a battle-cruiser."  
  
Vegeta opened his hand again, mimicking speech.  
"Oooh, FFFFthankyou! SSsso muchhhs! Youf don't know howth muchss this meansss to me!"  
  
-"Oh, you're quite welcome," he told it, smirking to keep from laughing.   
"And, come to think of it, you're the best looking too. Though,"   
and he lowered his voice, pretending someone might actually be listening.  
"I have to tell you, you're pretty ugly. It's just that you can't hold a candle to Freeza or his cronies!"  
  
And he laughed at the boots blank expression till his ribs hurt.  
  
Vegeta sat staring at his boot-covered hand for a while, then spoke.   
  
"I'm going to get them for this, you know."  
  
The white boot didn't answer. How had he come to this?  
  
Scowling at his foot-wear 'friend', he remembered what he could of the last couple of days.   
  
Vegeta had not been left in his room for much more then an hour before 'they' showed up.   
  
Mawi hadn't been with them, he knew. But there were three of them all the same.  
It was too dark to make out there faces, and none of them spoke a word.  
All the same, Vegeta knew for sure Mawi couldn't have been moving about yet.  
  
He hardly could move himself, and he was a Saij-jin.  
  
But his 'classmates' obviously hadn't though of that;   
in fact they'd rushed him like he was some wild animal ready to tear into them.  
Vegeta doubted they'd even noticed he hadn't struggled at all.  
His passiveness hadn't been from physical inability though.  
  
The prince hadn't understood what was wrong with himself, but Freeza's threats had done something to him.   
His mind was so dull he'd hardly noticed them kicking into him after a while.   
Maybe it was shock, maybe even more than that, but it had been hours before the Prince had come back to his old self.  
  
Oddly enough, talking to himself had started then.  
  
"You're going to get them for this. You're going to get them all.  
  
First those kids.  
  
Next time they come, you throw a light-blast. See their faces.  
Then, when they let you out of here, we'll just take them out, one by one."  
  
After all, he reasoned, what were they going to do about it?   
Beat him?  
  
"One by one.   
Mawi goes last. Then when they're all dead and done with, we'll get that pansy Zarbon.  
Then, Freeza himself."  
  
And he'd smiled to himself, knowing with cold certainty that he would -could- do exactly what he'd just told himself.   
  
That was how that doctor had found him; sitting up against the wall, staring away blankly with a smirk on his face.  
The man had set his arm -apparently, it had been broken- and bandaged his ribs, then thrown a blanket on him and left   
without a single word.  
  
Yes; odd, that. Why had that doctor only showed up hours after those kids had?  
Almost like they knew they would?  
  
"They know alright,.. They know." He told his booted hand.  
He'd been tricked. They'd tricked him and he fell for it!  
Damned! The dumb boot wasn't much consolation either.   
It just looked back at him with that eye-less face. He really wasn't getting as much out of this conversation as he'd hoped.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Defeat makes a Saij-jin stronger."  
Whatever that meant.   
But his father had said it was the one secret Freeza didn't know about Saij-jins, so it was prized knowledge.   
  
Strengthened by this, he growled at his boot.   
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
He really needed to talk to something. It was just too quiet in here.  
Never a sound except hose muffled noises from beyond his cell.   
He knew there was some hallway behind the back wall, and every few hours people would pass by.  
When he'd stayed really still and put his ear against the wall, he could almost hear what they were saying.  
  
Almost.  
  
Vegeta imagined his boot blinked.  
  
"My Princcce! I hate thisss place! It's clod and dark and -and too ssschmall!  
I want to go outsschide, and"  
  
-"SHUT UP!"  
  
With that, The little Saij-jin threw his boot against the wall, then blasted it.  
"Shut up, Shut up! SHUT the Fuck UP!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at the smoking remains of his boot, what light his little demonstration of power had provided slowly   
dying away again.  
  
Well, the boot had a point, but the prince of Vegita-seij couldn't tolerate this kind of talk.   
  
How long had it been?   
Vegeta racked his mind. Some, 18-20 meals, and that -probably- three time a day.   
  
Vegeta growled as he tried to remember, but all meals looked the same, and time in between meant very little here.  
Too much time spent in the silence and the dark.  
  
It was dark. But he didn't mind dark. He minded,.. small.  
If you looked at the walls too long, they seemed to be moving in. slowly, steadily.  
  
Shrugging it off, the little prince got up and patted over to the tattered remains on the floor, one foot bare.  
"There there, I forgive you. Stupid thing. No more complaining though."  
  
As he picked the boot up he felt a bit stupid for blasting it. This had been his last whole pair.  
He probably smelled too.  
He was going to strike some pose when they'd finally did open that door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahh. There you are, my dear Zarbon. Tell us, how is our little pet."  
  
Zarbon stepped from the shadows, a little disappointed that he'd been spotted by master Freeza so easily. He grunted.  
"He's talking to his boot. Again."  
  
Freeza shrugged. "oh well, as long as he's talking, and not schrieking like a monkey, he'll be fine."  
  
Not wanting to show the detest he felt, Zarbon shrugged uninterestedly again.  
"It's quite possible that he is. Seems to be speaking Saij-jin to it. I never could tell the difference."  
  
Freeza laughed. "Oh well, it won't be more then a week or so more."  
His red eyes gleamed dangerously with mirth.  
"You're wondering why I'm doing this, don't you?"  
-"NO! not at all. It's just that. Well,.. I thought you'd just,.."  
  
Freeza smiled broadly, his thin pink lips stretching.  
Zarbon really wished he wouldn't do that.  
"Oh, believe me, I wanted to.   
But I swear, Saij-jins seem to like getting beat into a pulp."  



	8. chapter7

Hello ppl! It's me again!

Chapter 7 of this rather bloody tale. J I hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm writing it. I'd really appreciate it if you let me know in the Revs. *shrugs*I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism, but if you can't think of any, just letting me know you managed to read the chapter to the end helps.

Btw, is this getting _long_ or what? And I'm not even at the 'good' part yet. (Good part means taking your frustrations out on the innocents. Don't try this at home folks... well, not if you have a conscience.)

Read on ppl! I won't bother you with my ravings any longer…. Well, actually, this is all my ravings... but eh,.. I'll just.. shut up now,…?

The hand that feeds me, chaper7

Tenchi, first episode:

When the demon Ryoko (who looks surprisingly much like a beautiful lady) is freed from her prison, she comes after Tenchi, the boy that freed her.

"I was in that cave for 700 years." She tells him, sounding almost sad. "It was cold in there. And I didn't like it. Not one bit."

Tenchi backs up, panicking. "But it wasn't _me_ that locked you up in there! It was my ancestors!"

She looks up at him, still sitting on that ledge. "Your ancestors? That's too bad. You see, I am going to have to vent my anger on _someone_."

Run, Tenchi! _Run!_

At first he thought it would be dinner, but it took too long after he'd heard the sound before any food was slid inside. 

Next, he was sure he heard whispering, so he got up slowly, never taking his eyes off the door. 

Vegeta even smirked to himself when he heard them fussing whit the door. 

_Paranoid?_ I think not. 

Mawi was healed, and they were going to let him out. But not before the bully had paid his usual visit. 

_Good._

Slowly, evenly, he started preparing his ball of light, blinking against the glare. Trying to let his eyes adjust to the light evenly. It was going way too slowly to suit him though; he just hoped they'd take their time on the door. Vegeta growled softly. What was wrong with his eyes? It felt like he'd gotten allergic to light, even a little spark making his eyes water.

Just then, the door cracked open. 

Change of plan.

Quickly, the prince closed his hand around the little ball, shielding his eyes with the other. 

_Easy as shooting babies._

"Mawi! My friend."

Vegeta hoped his voice sounded better them than it did to him, but he had more important things to worry about now. Slowly, he started backing up. 

The figure in the doorway didn't seem to be listening, just advanced on him slowly. He knew it was Mawi, advancing from the door-frame; he didn't need light to recognise him anymore. The _others_, the others were the ones he needed to see. The Saiyi-jin tried again.

"I've missed you."

Just wisecracking of course. Though, Vegeta realised, in an odd way, it was true. He backed up farther, inviting his attackers to come in. _Yes, come in. and close the door behind you._ He backed up father, putting what little room he had to good use. Back over to his 'bed'. Two other figures came in after the first. Too bad: looked like he'd have to find the fourth boy another way.

Kami! But he wished they would talk. 

"I hope you're feeling alright now, Mawi. Really. I feel ever so bad about what happened."

The front most silhouette snorted. -"Yeah, right!" 

An answer! It wasn't much, but it was better silence. 

Anything was better then silence.

"Yes Mawi! Really!" The little prince continued, trying to keep conversation going while keeping at the same time trying to keep his own voice from sounding hysterical. He really didn't feel hysteric. His own voice was just betraying him. Vegeta kept talking though. "No! I mean it. I acted blunt and unthinkingly. What I did was stupid."

Mawi growled; Vegeta was sure it _was_ Mawi.

"If you think you can get out of this."

Vegeta was on what served as his bed now, 

"Oh, no. I understand. I'd do the same in your position. But I just wanted to say."

The little Saiyi-jin slowed his speech; he was so close. One corner of his mouth kept going up in what could become a wavery smile, but it was too dark for his attackers to see his look of anticipation.

He'd confused them; he could tell by the way those dark silhouettes held themselves.

"I just wanted you to know."

Finally, they closed that _fucking _door!

"Next time, I'll be more careful to KILL YOU RIGHT!"

With that, Vegeta threw his little ball of light, watching the startled faces as it made impact.

Sure enough, there was Mawi; purple as ever, but with some new dark scars on his face. 

At his side Ray, some Burgillian prince; a wiry creature covered in a transparent fur.

And, Third and finally, a thick, orange Posson, whose name Vegeta had never bothered remembering.

Vegeta smirked at the renewed darkness, waiting for his attackers to stop panicking. 

Silence again.

"Hey, monkey? That the best you can do?"

That, Vegeta couldn't resist.

"WHAT? You mean it didn't _kill_ you all? How odd.

Wait! I know. It probably just needs some time."

Time.

The soldier that finally let him out just had to be a wise guy, didn't he?

"I thought Saiyi-jins were supposed to be fast healers."

Vegeta growled at the stubby green thing with the fish-like eyes as he limped past it.

It took the hint.

"Master Freeza himself will be debriefing your class to its next mission in fifteen minutes."

It had the nerve to blink again.

"You might want to take a bath and change before you join."

-"No shit Sherlock!" (free translation)

And so, he was late again. And making an ass of himself besides. He felt heavy and slow, like his muscles had decided they'd had enough and had baled out on him, leaving his brain to direct his bones and aching flesh on their own accord. He just knew Mawi and his palls were laughing at his back when he'd finally –clumsily- made it to his seat.

Didn't matter. Ray first: easy meat.

"….trust you're feeling better."

Freeza was talking to him, of course. Though why it always had to be him eluded Vegeta.

Again, he realised what a fake smile the thing wore. How It's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You _are_ feeling better, I hope, my Prince?…. _my Prince?_ "

-"Excellent, _Lord_ Freeza." 

He sneered, but the pink tyrant just nodded, excepting Vegeta's answer as a poor attempt at courtesy, and it continued its explanations with a smile.

Which left Vegeta to stew at the indignity again. 

",..blablabla, important mission, my dears. Blabla, yadda yadda." Freeza at his best.

The little Saiyi-jin really couldn't take much more of this shit. 

Heads were going to roll. He was a prince, for Kami's sake. 

"Blabla bla, yadda, take good care and blablabla,…"

And not just a prince; t_he_ Saiyi-jin prince; air to the throne, future ruler of a race of warriors that did not know their equals in the galaxy. 

"Blablabla,.. couldn't live with myself if any of you wouldn't return,.."

Shimatta! His tail hurt. 

How the hell is one to keep a bruised tail around one's middle anyway?__

"Yadda, yadda, decided to put Mawi in charge again,.. blabla,.."

Why the _fuck_ couldn't he just be put in the isolation tank,..?

-"NANNI_?!_ "

Freeza sighed at him.

"Now, Vegeta, I know you and Mawi have been having some,.. _problems_. But you're both going to have to get over it."

-"PROBLEMS….? **GET OVER IT?!**"

Alright. So he was making a scene. He had cause.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Lord_ Freeza. I am NOT –and I repeat: NOT!- following that purple piece of shit's orders, anywhere, anytime. Not even if he told me to take this ship's main engine, and stuff it up his backside while it was running."

The Saiyi-jin prince stood fuming, then blinked at his own idea and smirked a little as he pictured such a very painful death inflicted on his favourite enemy.

The Lord of the Universe also blinked, then cocked its head to the side, and smiled a little.

"Very well then, Vegeta, who would _you_ suggest would lead the mission?"

Easy.

"Me." 

_Duh!_

Freeza's mile broadened momentarily, becoming almost wolfish. It raised its voice.

"All those in favour of Prince Vegeta leading the force." Nothing.

_Alright, so the kiddies didn't like him. What else was new?_

"All those in favour of Mawi?"

A whole forest of hands. For some odd reason, some _did_ seem to like Mawi. 

_Just when had Freeza become a democrat anyway?_

Vegeta glared, crossing his arms. 

"I don't care. I'm not going."

This time, even Mawi piped up.

"Excuse me, Lord Freeza. I hate to agree with the -. 

With the Saiyi-jin, But I really don't want him on my team either."

The purple Posson at his side agreed loudly, then so did several others. Soon enough, every one had an opinion to voice. Vegeta caught things like "Crazy money.", and "He's likely to kill us first." The Prince just roared right back though, silencing one before turning on the next. Soon enough little more then a few murmurs were left.

Freeza crouched a little, making soothing gestures at them –though he was pretty much talking up to even those who were seated.

"Children, children! 

I'm sorry, but you _all_ need the experience. 

And besides, Vegeta paid for what he did wrong. He's sorry, isn't he?"

That, of course caused the Saiyi-jin to snarl. 

"Sorry? I don't even _want_ to go on these looser missions anyway. 

I want a real hunt. I wanna go with my dad."

_ _

_-"I wanna go with my daaaad."_

Vegeta was about to go and find out – or fight out- who had said that, but Freeza distracted him.

"Oh, but dear Vegeta. You know I asked him that. 

You know he didn't want you along. Please, don't be like this."

A few weeks ago that would have hurt. 

But then, a few weeks ago, Vegeta would have believed this lying little lizard. 

_ _

_I know you lie_. 

He didn't say it out loud; just glared daggers at the thing.

Freeza started his innocent blinking routine again. "What?" 

Vegeta really didn't buy it anymore. Not this time. "Oh! I _see_."

It pretended to catch on. "You don't believe me...

Very well then. Come along."

Without a further word, the little lizard grabbed the prince by the arm and dragged him out the door, leaving a very stunned class behind.

"Class dismissed."

Freeza snapped.

"Well?"

Vegeta stared at the console sheepishly, rubbing his arm. _Kami! What a grip the lizard had!_Maybe it really was as strong as was rumoured. 

"Go on then, boy. _Call him._"

The Saiyi-jin prince looked at master Freeza unsure. Did it really mean that? Or was it just bluffing? Only one way to find out. Only now, Vegeta wasn't all too sure he wanted to.

Freeza growled. 

"Call your father, _NOW_."

Well, no way to get out, so he typed the code, accessing to line. 

It took forever before his call was answered, but then royalty never did respond well to being summoned. Abruptly, the monitor blipped to live.

" _WHAT_?!"

Vegeta jumped at the gruffness of that voice. Yup, that was the king alright.

Grinning stupidly, the little Saiyi-jin looked at his father. The king.

The picture squinted back. 

"Vegeta, is that you?"

-"Yeah." 

Kami, this was good. 

He hadn't seen another Saiyi-jin since he got here, let alone his own family.

"What the hell happened to your face, brat?"

Vegeta jumped. 

Not at the 'brat' part though; that was customary. He shot a hand up to his face a moment, thinking about it.

"Nuffing. Why? What's wrong?"

- "You look like hell, boy. Are you sick? Have you been eating enough?"

Little Vegeta cringed a little. 

This was pretty embarrassing, with Freeza there and all.

He decided to get right down to the point.

"Can I come along with you on the next mission?"

The king looked at him as if he'd swallowed the moon whole.

"What?"

-"I asked."

The king cut him off. "I heard you, brat. What did_ Freeza_ say."

Vegeta smiled a little, glancing quickly to the side. The pink little lizard didn't budge. "He told me to ask you."

His expectations sunk at his father's cold tone. "I _see_."

The king turned his glare on Freeza, obviously furious. The little horned creature just smiled back innocently, sweetly.

_ _

_People missing the centre of attention here!_

"Dad! Can I?"

-"NO!"

Alright. 

Let's be fair. 

Vegeta was shocked. 

His father -in fact, no Sayiy-jin ever _at all_- _ever_ told him no.

Seeing the devastated look on his son's face, the king relented. 

"I'm sorry son. It's noth to do with you, but you can't."

Little Vegeta sniffed a little; he really didn't get why. 

Unless.

"Father? Those twenty elites...?"

-"Are dead. But that has nothing to do with it either. Now son, I want you to listen to me. I'll see you again soon, but kindly excuse yourself. I have to talk to Freeza alone a little."

Vegeta nodded mutely, then turned to leave.

"What did _IT_ want this time?"

King Vegeta sighed at the hostility in her voice. His mate the Queen, a sharp and beautiful Saiyi-jin. Powerful too, and brave. Slim without looking frail. Not too tall, not too small. Black hair wit midnight-blue accents, heavy bags tot the sides with a thing comb standing straight from her head continuing to her bang. Her face was sharp, almost thin. Especially when she was angry. Like now.

"You don't want to know. _IT_ put our son on and made him ask if he could come along on my next mission."

"Little Vegeta? And what did you tell him?"

The king shrugged, a little angry at his mate for letting him face that alone. 

The queen loathed Freeza even more then he did, but showed this by making sure never to be anywhere around when _he_ –it- was about. 

When it was announced there was an incoming call from Freeza's flagship, the Saiyi-jin woman had, again, made herself scarce.

"What do you think I told him, woman? That little creep was standing right next to him."

-"oh." 

The queen pouted a little.

But she knew quite well her mate didn't have a choice in the matter.

"How was he? How did he look?"

Oh yes; she cared. 

Contrary to common believe, Saiyi-jin women love their children. Even the sons, though they don't raise them themselves. They feel that 'mothering' a child would turn him into a sissy. So they don't.

But that doesn't stop them from watching from afar, and bragging to other women on how their son 'has a power level of this' and 'killed a continent of that'.

King Vegeta groaned a little, knowing just that.

"You don't want to know."

And he meant it.

That got the mood down; both of them stared into oblivion for a while.

"Woman?" The king finally spoke.

The queen turned to him with a nod.

"We're going to have to rush our plans. 

If we don't hurry, there won't be an heir left for us to save."

Ahh. Well? What did you think? Sad, isn't it? Oh, don't worry. I'll cheer things up a little. Later. Just a little though. And only if you like bloody murder. J

You heard me! Next chapter, we finally get some Vengeance. 


	9. chapter8

Hello! Is't me! J yup. Hope to make up a bit for last time. Well, this was quick enough, wasn't it? Well, make me happy ppl and review!

//Insert Disclaimer//

Warning! Blood ahead. (Like you ppl mind! This is DBZ, for crying out loud!)

-8-

When Achilleus heard his best friend and lover was slain by his rival and enemy Hero, he howled in his fury, forgetting his pledge not to fight in a war where the spoils went to another man. Getting new and better armour from the gods themselves, he took little time to prepare for battle.

And no sooner had Troyans and Greeks started slashing into each other once again, before Achilleus quickly found his mortal enemy, and slay him.

But this was not enough for the grieving warrior.

And so he took Hero's body and tied it behind his chariot, driving his wagon around the city of Troy seven times

Every morning, and every night.

The hand that feeds me, chapter 8

Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to where he was going; he didn't care either.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he walked the flagship's endless corridors.

Could his father really be _that_ upset about him attacking his own team-mate? 

Sure, the prince knew it was wrong. 

He even felt a little bad about it.

But what his father didn't know was that the creep had it coming, right?

Besides, why would the king care about that ugly purple kid?

Mawi wasn't a Saiyi-jin; he wasn't even a real humanoid. Creatures like that were hardly better then animals anyway. A Saiyi-jin prince had every right to rid himself of such vermin anytime he felt like it. 

(Hey! Let's be fair. No-one can go about committing genocide when he believes the creature he is killing equal his own kind, right?)

No, surely the king was upset about loosing his twenty elites over this. But that really hadn't been his fault, right?

The little Saiyi-jin prince shook his head. 

All this introspectiveness was giving him a major headache. He was even beginning to hear humming at the edge of his mind again.

No, not humming. Voices.

For the first time looking from his thoughts, he spotted the source of the noise.

A good fifty meters ahead, two of his classmates were walking.

Vegeta must have been walking faster then he had realised, for he had obviously been catching up on them.

Now, Vegeta would have just ignored them, if it wasn't for the fact that he recognised the back of that thin, grey-skinned head. A light shine of thin dark-grey hair covered it, without really obscuring the skin from view.

Yup, that was that thing called Ray alright.

Almost unconsciously, Vegeta started stalking the two, not making a sound as he walked behind them. Closing in on them silently.

"Yeah. That was kind of weird." 

Ray answered to something the smaller kid had said.

-"Everything _about_ that monkey-prince is weird. I tell you, he gives me the creeps."

The grey thing called Ray stifled a laugh. "oh, don't you worry about _him_."

Vegeta was barely able to suppress a growl. 

_Don't worry about the monkey, eh? I'll show you not to worry._

The smaller one piped up again. A yellowish thing of medium built. "Oh, I'm not worried about _him_. I'm worried more about Lord Freeza. Now him, he _really_ gives me the creeps!"

The bigger of the two barked a laugh at him again.

"Really, Bishoyu! _Everyone_ gives you the creeps."

They walked in companion-like silence for a while, until the yellow kid, Bishoyu spoke up once again.

"Maybe, Ray, but I'm telling you, we'd better be careful around here if we want to keep our skins."

Vegeta was loosing interest in their conversation again as he recognised where they were. They were passing the storage halls; one of the quieter parts of the ship.

If he was going to do anything, this was the time.

The Saiyi-jin stopped for a few seconds, and then started walking, deliberately and loudly. 

Both kinds whirled around at his footsteps. 

Suppressing an evil smirk, Vegeta took on a haughty tone.

"Hey, you. Any of you know some kid called Bishoyu?"  
Falling for the bate, the little yellow kid spoke up, wining in a scared little voice. "That's me!"

Ray, on the other hand, was eyeing him coolly, in a way that could quite possibly be distrust.

Obviously, the question on the grey aliens mind would be, had Vegeta recognised him last night. 

_Dumb, ugly aliens; Duh!_

Trying to pretend not to be in a hurry to get rid of the yellow kid, Vegeta eyed him a moment.

"What an ugly kid for such a pretty name." ( J know where I got the name? ) He decided after a moment, then smirked at the kid's expression. 

"Freeza wants you."

The kid squeaked. _Some warrior!_ "_Me?_! Lord Freeza wants _me_?" 

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Ray, then growled at him "Is he hard of hearing?"

Ray glared back, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, my. Mymy! Freeza wants me?" the yellow kid was ranting. "Really? Why? What for? Did I do something wrong?" Vegeta pretended to be thinking about it, humouring the kid by rubbing the arm Freeza had grabbed so hard during class. "I really can't say, kid. He didn't tell."

-"Oh, my! Oh, no! I'd better go. Master Freeza doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Vegeta wished the yellow kid would stop using such pronouns to describe Freeza. He himself could think of some that were much more... _Appropriate_. Though possibly more hazardous to his health too, so he didn't mention it.

"I guess so."

Nodding at this affirmatively, the kid finally left.

Ray was still eyeing him. The Burgillian prince was suspicious, but obviously still not sure.

Giving him a shrug, Vegeta limped over to the closest hall's door, and accessed the controls.

He could tell Ray's eyes were on him, burning into his back.

Just to state his point, Vegeta sagged against the controls as he turned to bark and the grey wiry creature.

"The hell's your problem! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ray looked taken aback by this a moment, but then smirked. 

"Something wrong Vegeta? Not feeling too well?"

Vegeta didn't have to pretend to be angered. 

"I'm fine you baka, not leave me alone."

With that he opened the hall's door and entered, still over-emphasising his limp.

He quickly scanned around the darkened premises, looking for something useful. 

Ray was going take the bite. 

He had to. 

There! Boxes with spare machine parts. He made his way there quickly, tearing open the box wildly. Sure enough, he didn't have his hands on something hard long before he heard Ray behind him. "Now, is that anyway to talk to someone who is just trying to be nice? You know, you're not _that_ though. You should try and show a little respect to your superiors."

Vegeta grunted, standing straight, keeping the metal pipe down to his side as he turned. Ray obviously didn't understand the advantage a Saiyi-jin had in the 'dark'; Vegeta sure saw enough. Enough to put up a decent fight anyway. "Respect Ray? I would. If I could find any superiors, that is." He could see the shock on Ray's face when he rushed him, un-expectedly fast. It didn't slow him as he whacked the taller kid straight in the face, sending him pivoting across the hall.

Chest heaving, Vegeta paused a moment. 

Was that it? Was he dead?

No; sure enough, Ray started moving again.

Couldn't have that. 

He had to die. 

The Saiyi-jin rushed the taller kid before he could get off his knees, intending to bring the pipe down in his back. This time, though, the kid was ready, and turned in time to catch the weapon. They struggled for a moment, but in truth they were un-evenly matched. Saiyi-jins might be known for their great strength, but Ray was a warrior too; and quite a bit older.

When Vegeta retreated, it was Ray holding the pipe, and swinging it angrily. And wildly; he never had a change to catch Vegeta with a blow like that.

The prince's blood was running hot now, and the pain and fatigue from the night before were momentary forgotten.

The Saiyi-jin ducked, then returned with a solid kick to the gut. Ducked again. Then jumped to reach the grey alien's ugly face with a punch. Ray's face snapped to the side then righted itself. But it gave Vegeta time to kick the pipe away form the boy. Just when the prince was smirking about his success though, the tall kid launched himself at Vegeta, dragging him down with his greater weight.

Vegeta cursed and kicked, trying to get out from under Ray. He promised himself he was going to grow up so big _no-one _was bigger. Still, that wasn't helping much now. Ray, despite his wire-like frame, weighed as much as a ton of bricks. Vegeta knew the boy was having trouble, blood running from his head down his face, dripping into the Saiyi-jins face. His movements were getting more sluggish and slow too. Still, it was close to impossible for the tiny prince to make his way out from under the boy. Finally, after kicking and suffocating and getting pounded for what seemed to be fore-ever, he managed to get out of the hold Ray had no him, crawling away on hands and knees.

Something grabbed him by the ankle again, though, dragging him back. He kicked, but Ray was a lot stronger then he looked and held tight. 

As long as Ray held him, both the advantage of speed and sight were lost to Vegeta, and they both knew it. A glance back at the Burgillian showed a blood-covered, panicked stricken Ray. But he looked angry too. He knew Vegeta didn't mean for him to survive this, but the same could be said about him as well. Slowly and deliberately the Burgillian prince pulled in his catch, murder in his eyes.****

Just when Ray's other hand grabbed his knee, Vegeta saw it; the pipe. It was right there, next to him. With a burst of speed, he turned to his back, grabbing it with one hand, succeeding at surprising Ray with his sudden change of direction.

Vegeta didn't blanch nor pause this time. 

He brought the pipe down on the Burgillian's face. 

And again.

And again.

Another one checked and edited. Did I miss any spello's? grammar faults? Anything? Please tell me! REVIEW!


	10. chapter9

Hello, it's me J.yeah, productive little weekend here, and I really don't feel like working on web-pages, so,..

On with it!

(This totally mental person, although believe she does, does, indeed, NOT own DB or DBZ or any of those poorly representational action figures)

In the later years of the Roman Empire, it was hard to become Emperor, mostly because a lot of competitors had the habit of killing the opposition off. 

One of the last true emperors, whose name at this time eludes me (In fact, probably the last that ruled well and right), was one that survived this 'selection' by pretending to be soft in the head.

The Hand that feeds me, chapter9

",..found beaten do death with a metal pipe. Now, you understand, Vegeta, I have to ask this to every one. Did you have anything to do with this?"

The boy fidgeted a moment. Kami, he hated lying about this; he wasn't ashamed of what he'd done. 

Still, he had the feeling Freeza would not be rewarding him for murder.

"No."

He stated, staring straight ahead, trying to keep his black eye from closing.

Hoping the Thing wouldn't ask; possibly wouldn't notice. 

It was a stupid thing to hope for, he knew; the little Saiyi-jin looked a complete mess. 

Ray had not gone down easily.

Freeza smiled, glancing over to the ever-present Zarbon. 

"I didn't think you did, really. 

Still, there was this boy. He came by my quarters today, claiming that I'd sent for him.Just now, he told me it was you who sent him here. Further more, he had been with Ray at the time. What do you think of that?"

Cold sweat was running down Vegeta's back by now.

At least he'd been smart enough to clean off his armour before he'd left the cargo-hall.

At least he'd had the clarity of mind to take a shower and destroy his body suit- though stuffing the remains down the drainpipe had taken some time.

Vegeta cleared his throat: 

"I think he's a liar."

Freeza humoured him with a coy smile. 

"See, Zarbon. I told you so." 

Then turned back to Vegeta, pretending only to notice the state of his face now. 

"Oh, dear. But look at you. Don't tell me you've been fighting again."

-"No. no, I-" desperately, Vegeta blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"I bumped into a door."

-"Numerous times?"

Alright. They had him. The Saiyi-jin prince was sick of this pretence anyway. Might as well confess. 

-"Oh." 

The little Tyrant cut him short. 

"Wait. How _insensitive_ of me. You must have been ever so upset after that talk with you father."

Vegeta's eyes widened with indignation. 

"No, well. You see. I was- "

-"Ah, my little prince! I quite understand. 

You Saiyi-jins are a lot more sensitive then you pretend to be, I know. And here I'm accusing you of brutal _murder_ –a grave case in deed-, when you've just had something as awful as that to deal with."

The Saiyi-jin looked at Freeza; ruler of the universe. He narrowed his eyes, growing flushed with anger; IT knew all right.

It knew it had been him. But it was letting him off the hook. 

He didn't want this. 

Not a kindness from a monster. 

On the other hand, what would it do to him if he admitted it? 

Lock him up again?

Kill his father?

It might. 

Freeza might.

Lowering his eyes, he managed to stammer "thank you." 

And hated himself for it.

Freeza smirked at the boy's retreating back. He'd won this round all right.

But he supposed the little Saiyi-jin prince wasn't really fighting him yet anyway.

All the same, that didn't mean the little monkey wasn't loosing; he'd made a big mistake.

He'd assumed his juvenile enemies couldn't hurt him.

Abruptly, the smile dropped from his icy features. 

"Zarbon." Snapped the master of the galaxy. "Stick with our prince. And watch over him closely tonight."

The green long-haired alien sketched a bow and hurried out the door, like a good little hound.

The King of Vegeta-sei was up late that night, studying his plans.

His attack-plans. 

They seemed to be in order; everything looked good. Still, doubt nagged at the back of his mind. 

He was pretty sure him and his elites would make it to Freeza. But would they be enough to kill it? True enough, his elite-squad was the strongest group of fighters in the galaxy. Adding him, the strongest Saiyi-jin alive.

Well, it just had to be enough! 

"How is it coming along?"

The king's head snapped up as his mate strode into his sizable work-office.

"Good. Good." 

He told her, masking his doubts as he bended over the papers again.

"We've figured out how to get a squad onto Freeza's flagship. And we should be more then able to overcome any resistance we come across there." 

Every resistance. Except, perhaps Freeza himself.

"Good." 

The Queen answered him in a cheery voice, making her way across the marble floors and tiles.

"Because I'm coming along."

Startled, he looked up at her. "You are what?"

"Coming along. You heard me. I want my son back too. Besides." And she smiled evilly. "I want to watch Freeza die."

The king blinked. 

Once. 

Twice. 

Thrice. 

The only sound to be heard was scurrying feet across the marble floors as soldiers made their way out the door before the inevitable began.

The queen just regarded him haughtily out of the corner of her eye.

"No you're not." He stated. 

She sniffed. "Try and stop me."

That was the drop. Slamming his palm on the disk, he stood. "I'm leading the squad. I think I keep you off, d_on't you_?"

Her eyes shifted momentarily, but soon enough she was back to her old, sure self. 

"If you think I'm staying down here." She hissed at him. "Down her doing _nothing_ like some third-rate _housewife_ you've got another thing coming."

Well, he supposed that was to be expected; once a warrior, always a warrior.

"Fine then." He relented. "You can command the left flank."

It didn't work. 

"The _left flank!_" 

She planted both her palms on the desk, leaning across it menacingly. 

The woman was quite a bit smaller still then her mate, but she still managed to look imposing. 

"What kind of _dumb bimbo_ do you take me for? The left flank isn't even likely to partake in the fighting. I _have_ seen _some_ of the plans, you know. I want the first strike force."

Imitating her stance, the king too put both his palms down, bringing his face inches from his mate's.

"The first strike force is Bardock's. It's the left flank or _nothing_."

The queen growled at him. 

"_Bardock?_ You give the trust the backbone of you plan to that _upstart_, but you stick your queen with a pitiful back-up post?"

Snarling, the woman raised a hand at him. He had seen it coming a mile away though. Grabbing her wrist, he fought to keep his temper.

"Look here, _woman._ It was t_he upstart_ that thought of this plan. _The upstart_ is more suited than any elite I've got for this command. 

Furthermore," –and he had to pause to grab her other wrist by now- "_the upstart_, as much as I like the guy, is _expendable_. 

_You_ are not."

Her expression softened a bit, until she caught that look in his eyes. 

"You _bastard! _You mean to get killed and leave me behind?"

_Damn_. The woman had always been able to read him way too well for his liking.

She tried to pull loose, but he had a good grip on her wrists, digging in deeper in her skin. So she turned, and blasted him. The king stumbled back a pace, then countered, hitting the smirking queen straight in the face.

Head snapping to the side, she fell to the floor, looking a bit dazed as she held her cheek.

"I _told_ you not to do that."

The king warned, shaking a finger at her as he tried to calm his breathing.

-"You hit me." 

She seemed to be telling herself, as if not believing.

"Damned right I did, woman. And next time you-,..ouch!" caught straight in the chest by another blast, the king didn't have air to finish.

_ _

_'oh yeah?' _He thought, childishly.

And he shot a blast right back at her. She must have been expecting it, because she rolled out of the way, coming to her feet with a backward kick.

Fighting for real now, the king didn't have much trouble blocking either.

And, countering the next two attacks, he kneaded her deep in the guts.

That had her doubling over, so he stopped.

Suddenly aware that his tail was sweeping back and fourth, he tucked it away again before turning his attention back to his mate.

"That's what you get for blasting me. Now get the hell out of,..-"

-"hah!" 

The woman gloated as the king blinked to regain his vision, his ears ringing from the sudden slap. Reaching his hand over his jaw, it came back bloody.

"You _bitch_! You scratched me."

-"Did not." She countered. "Just slapped you a little,.. whoops!" she smirked even wider.

"Guess I shoulda cut my nails."

Angrily, the king shot a big ki-blast at his wife, which she barely blocked. The explosion knocked her back a bit, but before he could rush her, she too opened fire.

Pretty soon, balls of lights were raining to and fro, interchanged with furies of fists and feet.

No one came to check on their king and queen, all no doubt hiding in a cellar somewhere.

Finally, both worn down, he managed to straddle her, pinning her arms over her.

"Woman! The hell you think you're doing. I should have your skin for this."

He was only half serious, really.

-"oh, shut up." 

He looked her in the eye, surprised to find her at the brim of tears.

"You're gonna die out there. Aren't you? 

You're gonna die and leave me alone and without my son to govern this stupid palace and the whole damned planet and _you know I hate state affairs!" _

He had to chuckle a bit at her. 

"Maybe. I don't know. But that's why I have to keep my queen save. In case something goes wrong. To protect to future heir." 

Whispering the last into her ear.

"What? But I'm not,. Oh, no! I'm got a son, you sicko, and I'm not coming up with a replacement."

Giving his most seductive grin, he lowered his tone a bit.

"Of course you're not. I wouldn't dream of it. 

But let's be fair. If this thing goes wrong, it will go horribly wrong. Freeza just might decide to kill our boy; I know I'll be dead. We do have to ensure the monarchy, don't we?"

Thankfully, she stopped her sniffling: Saiyi-jin women really shouldn't cry.

"I guess. But if we get our brat back."

-"Than we'll raise him –or her- to know it will never rule. Deal?"

-"I guess. But that still leaves me governing this damned whole planet."

He chuckled at her again. 

"That's what you get for marrying a king. Hey!" and he gave her a look, cocking his head. 

"I think your nose is bleeding."

She growled again, attempting to kick him, but there was no anger in it.

"Fuck you, you bastard!"

-"hmm? Fuck you?" he grinned wickedly. 

"What an absolutely _wonderful_ idea!"


	11. chapter10

Hello, it's me! Erm,.. what to say,.. chapter 10?

Geeh. *blush * 

This chapter comes out so mean even _I_ feel sorry for little Vegeta. 

But, I had someone say my violent scenes weren't graphic enough, and this one needed it anyway.

Still, you _might_ just want to know there's a lot of bloody-ness ahead (This was a warning, duh!). Only in the second part though. 

Please tell me if you liked it, I'm not too sure of it myself sometimes.

(I do not own DBZ, for any confused characters that might actually think this)

The Hand that feeds me, Chapter 10.

The Greeks buried their dead with a coin on their tongue, so they could pay their passage to the neater-world. T

hey did this as much for themselves as for their dead beloved, though; no-body wanted the spirit if their ancestor haunting them into eternity. 

It was quiet now. 

Somewhere in the corner of the great study a piece of drapery continued to smother, and a soft wind dwindled in through the broken windows. In the middle of the hall, surrounded by bits of roof and remains if furniture, stood a heavy wooden desk, amazingly still intact after so much destruction.

Seated to it on the last remaining chair, his feet on the desk sat the king. And straddled across his lap sat his mate, the queen.

The man rocked slowly back and fro as he played wit the woman's elaborate bags of hair, then pushing down the high-standing crop, pretending to be irritated as it jumped back on it's own accord, getting back in his face.

They both looked worse for ware; the king had mysteriously lost all his armour, bare from the waste up. The queen had claimed his red cape and wrapped it around herself, seeing as the white dress she had been wearing had not proven up to Saiyi-jin standards. 

The woman seemed to be sleeping at first, until her eyes shot open and she blinked.

Taking her meticulous movements as a brake in the spell, the king spoke up:

"So, I trust I have proven my point now?"

The queen grinned wickedly at the empty air in front of her, making sure he could not see her face.

"Don't be so sure quite yet, you macho. It takes a little more then giving the opposition a wild ride on your desk to get your way you know."

The king seemed to be considering this. 

"Oh? Well, that would explain why I lack in diplomacy. And me thinking it was my temper too."

The queen smirked. 

"Back to the matter of our brat." But couldn't help herself. "You know, we might not have been in this mess if you'd flirted with IT a little more."

-"Well, I'm glad you've finally admitted Freeza is female, but I have to point out that I've been as gracious as I could be without it making me gag up."

Getting a little annoyed, the queen sat up. 

"I am _not_ saying that. If it's either, it's obviously a male. His need for universal dominance alone proofs it. I just figured he 'rubbed the other way', if you catch my drift."

Her mate cackled a laugh. "Oh, come on. The pink lips, the voice, the,.. pink! If it is anything, it's a she."

-"Just because it _wants_ to be a woman doesn't mean it _is!_"

The king managed to get a 'whatever' out between bouts of laughter. 

This was a re-occurring argument between the two, both having decided that having Freeza on their side of the species would ridicule their sex forever.

"Right." Grunted the queen, changing the subject before she lost this argument for real. "When is this thing going down?" 

Her mate lost his mirth abruptly. "In two weeks."

-"Two weeks?! _That long?_"

The king pulled her close again. 

"I know, but we can't move before that. We've got to lore Freeza _to_ us. Anyway, what can happen to the brat in two weeks more? He'll hang on."

She sniffed, squirming out of his hold, turning around to look at him.

"So, am I getting the strike force?"

Knowing quite well that this would set the queen off, he tried to look innocent

(something only a few Saiyi-jins can actually get away with, and the king wasn't one of them.)

"But sweetheart, you're _pregnant!_"

She blinked at him, the looked down at herself as if trying to verify the fact. 

Then, she punched him in the ribs and got up, gathering the cape around herself, stating. 

"I'm outta here."

Trying to keep from grinning broadly, he waited till she reached the door.

"Be sure to be back in time dear, you've got a left wing to lead!"

Flinging the door open so hard the last remaining hinge gave way she pulled up her nose at him, then stalked out.

He sat grinning at the empty space until a lackey appeared in her stead.

"We've prepared dinner, Lord Vegeta." then paused. 

"May we assume you mate won't be joining you for a couple of days?"

The king growled; there was just no getting any privacy around this place!

He hadn't expected them _quite_ yet.

In fact, he hadn't really been expecting much of anything quite then.

To put it bluntly, Vegeta had just not been paying much attention. 

He'd walked into his room, feeling smug with himself on the one-hand, but upset on the other about Freeza catching on to him so easily.

Vegeta hadn't thought it was _that_ obvious who'd done Ray in. _After all, he hardly knew the kid, and besides,..-_

He didn't get to finish his trail of though as they jumped him from behind his own door.

Surprised; he felt surprised as something black blocked his line of vision.

Well, he'd expected _something_ like this; he'd just not expected it now. 

The lights in the hall were still on, and although dinner had taken place hours ago it was generally assumed no one was going to get any sleep before the mystery of the dead kid was solved. They'd always come when he was sleeping before.

The Saiyi-jin fought harder then last time; mostly because he wanted to find out the identity of the fourth kid –he knew he was there; there had to be three of them, for they easily wrestled him to the ground.

But he didn't see anything; there was something like a bag over his face.

Which was odd, in a way; he'd never know them to come prepared before. The little prince didn't have much time to contemplate, though, for feet started assaulting him from every side.

Until now, Vegeta hadn't realised he was still hurting so bad!

He tried to kick them away, but knew it was little good; and everywhere they hit him, it seemed to be on top of an old bruise not yet mended.

Whomever had been pinning him down let go, probably to get his kicks in too, but not even that gave the Saiyi-jin the chance to free his face; every time he got his hands on the sack, someone managed to put his heel down on his shoulder, or kick him in the face hard enough to sent him reeling.

For the first time since these little 'visits' started, Vegeta was really getting scared; 

Mawi had been controlled before, talking to him about 'it being a lesson' and all. 

This time, all he heard was the occasional insult.

They didn't seem to care if anyone would notice in the morning at all.

The little boy was having trouble breathing by now, curling up to protect him aching ribbs. And then, they stopped.

It was hard to tell for sure at first, as wave after wave of echoing pain went past, but finally it all receded to a throbbing ache, relenting enough to hear them whisper, and for Vegeta to realise he was chocking on his own blood. 

Panicking, he reached up again, only to be knocked down hard, a heavy body –probably that of that thick Posson- knocking the last breath out of him.

He wheezed and coughed, trying to get some air back, almost blacking out. But the worst of the blood seemed to have been knocked out as well, and pretty soon he could think clearly enough to realise someone had grabbed his tail.

Vegeta hadn't even felt them grab it, but when the boy dug his nails in, he screamed.

Not that anyone was going to come running, but he didn't have a choice.

Feeling ridiculously week, he gritted his teeth on the second and third time.

But then something cold and sharp slid past the hairs, making him hold his breath.

Instinctively, he knew what it was. Still, he had to see. Blinking tears and sweat away, he tried to look back, as if he could see right through the blackness that covered his head. 

_ _

_No, but he wouldn't._

Panting almost hysterically, he started wiggling, trying to break free, but his power had diminished, his body reduced to painful quivering.

And it cut, the knife piercing right through the bone and making it's way out the other side. Accompanied by a loud, shattering wail. 

Shaking in an aftermath, he whimpered until the knife was pulled out, leaving the little prince panting and numb. Only then did the Saiyi-jin realise they'd cut _through_ his tail, but they hadn't cut it _off_.

His relieve was short-lived though, as the started hauling him up to his knees, pinning his arms behind him. He squirmed and whimpered, aware that there was only one holding him, but unable to do anything about it.

He was too worn out as the elder boy's knee pinned deep in his back, keeping him still. There was nothing he could do but listen.

For the third kid, the one who's voice he did not recognise was hissing, arguing quietly.

Mawi spoke up to him, not bothering to keep his voice level. 

"We have to. You think I like this? Look what he did to Ray. Do you think he'll stop there?"

-",.. have no part in this."

The mystery boy hissed.

Some movement, but Mawi persisted, now speaking from another corner. 

"The hell you won't. All you have to do is hold his head back."

Vegeta didn't like the sound of that at all, but all he managed was a pathetic convulsion and a frightened squeak; The young Saiyi-jin had not had much reserves left before, but now all he wanted to do was pass out. 

He was sure, though, that if he did, he would never wake up again.

They were still arguing, until Mawi was suddenly real close.

"Fine then. Vegeta?" and the little Saiyi-jin got a slap to the side of his head that set odd spots of light turning into whirlpools. It took him several compromising moments to set his head straight again. 

Mawi had waited it out, though, his voice seductively low.

"Vegeta? Would you like to know our friend here's name? 

After all, it's only fair. You know my name, you knew Ray's name. You probably know- well, my other friend's name here too.

Would you like to know, Vegeta? Would you like to know who our fourth friend is?"

Vegeta let out something passing as a gurgle.

"Fine then." 

He heard the other voice clearly, but was too far-gone to place it.

As a hand pulled back his cloth-covered hair though, a strength born of sheer panic filled him. He managed to get off his knees, only to fall backward on the boy behind him, but kicking wildly around him earned him a few curses.

The third of the three must have made up his mind by then though, for after some initial lapse, he pulled Vegeta back by the hair until the little Saiyi-jin was left balanced on the knee of the Posson boy. Legs barely touching the ground and shaking with fatigue, he lay panting. 

He wanted to tell them not to; he wasn't ready to die yet. But the boy didn't have the breath left. 

So the knife cut from ear to ear, deceptively cold on his burning skin, leaving a hot throbbing sensation in its wake. Vegeta was still panting, but everything was burning, feeling so terribly wrong.

Suddenly, there was a voice, deep and masculine, calling a. "What's going on around here."

And with that he was on the floor, the boys rushing past him.

Finally having control of his arms again, Vegeta tried to clutch up the gaping hole in his neck, clutching the sides with already blood-soaking hands. 

He became aware of someone lifting him, pulling the bag off his, then pressing it against his oozing neck. 

Someone blue, he noted, before passing out.

- - -

There. Told you it was bloody and mean! Well, Review please. Cheer me up a little, because I feel pretty bad for doing that just now. *sigh * 


	12. chapter11

Hello! It's me! J again. This part, I know, is short. But I had to do it, andI had to do it as a chapter. Else it just wouldn't have worked. Hope you like the mood-setting. But don't hesitate to tell me if you feel otherwise.

On with it!

(I do not own DBZ, duh!)

THE Fenix is born from it's own ashes. Strong and young once again, it returns from death, to live again.

Then hand that feeds me, Chapter 11.

Feeling save amongst her gadgets and scientific triplets, Chesire kneeled silently and in anonymity as It studied her prized project. 

She was a cat-like creature with a blue fur that covered the whole of her body, black stripes running down her back. She had sharp talons, but kept then pulled back as had become her habit while working on delicate equipment. 

Her eyes were red and bloodshot, but that was not their natural colour.

And she kept them on the floor now, though from a corner of her eye, she kept an eye on the tyrant's every move.

Unlike any other part of the medical-bay, her lab was a mess, but Freeza indulged, knowing brilliance when It had met her.

The blue feline knew she owed Freeza for this; for, brilliant as she was, her 'habits' were not those usually tolerated on a battle ship.

She knew freeza kept a hand over her head, as much as she still detested the thing. 

All the same, she hadn't become so suicidal yet as to tell the creature to get the hell out of her lab when she was working, as much as she would have liked to.

Books were stacked all over, half-finished or broken proteases on left lab desks, or just dumped on the floor for lack of room. Some old plates were stacked in corners, and half-finished cans of her favourite 'drink' were shattered all over the place.

Only a few medical bearers were empty, save for a few blood-soaked sheets no one had yet seen fit to get rid of.

And in the centre of it all stood a lone isolation-tank.

It looked different then most other isolation-tanks; it's white metal surface covered with thick cords of black wire the brilliant –yet slightly unstable- scientist had added to the contraption.

Some piece of plating had been taken off all together, and even the liquid inside seemed to be darker then it's usual colour, though that could be cause by the fact that the look-in glass wasn't cleaned as well as it should have been.

Inside it floated a small and naked figure. With its black hair and limbs tossing slightly, and skin so sickly pale, it looked more dead then alive.

Like some foetus put on spirits. 

But Chesire knew better; his vital signs were strengthening, and his pulse beat pure.

All the same, her tail ruffled up as Freeza reached up to touch the look-in glass as he addressed his ever-present shadow. 

"I'm still not happy you allowed this to happen, Zarbon. Why _did_ you let it happen?"

The green warrior balked a little; as any sane creature would, addressing his master in an almost desperate tone. 

"I did not, Lord Freeza. By the time I reached the peep-in hole, things didn't seem that much out of the ordinary. 

Until I saw the knife. But then, I had to go around all the way, past the halls and-"

-"I don't _want_ you excuses!" the little pink tyrant cut in, making Chesire wonder just what he had wanted with his question, if not that.

Chesire smiled a little, feeling giddy. 

Not a good thing. 

Freeza had not come at a good time. She had just been celebrating her sowing the little prince back together again with reasonable success. 

Freeza would not approve. If it found out.

As if reading her thoughts, it addressed her directly. "And how is our little pet doing then?"

Her head snapped up. She really hoped he hadn't meant _her_. 

"Fine _Lord_ Frrleeza." Damn. She also hoped she didn't slurp as bad as she sounded to herself. "He should pull through niccely."

It quirked an eye-brow at her, but thankfully let it pass. Almost.

"So good to hear that. You'll lock the door and keep close all times, just in case anyone gets any ideas. Now, to reward you, I'll get someone to clean your lab up for you,.. Zarbon?"

She thought she saw an amused smile pass the creature's lips as Zarbon practically jumped and set right on cleaning away empty dishes and the cans. Kami! _All her drinks!_

"Oh, and we'll have someone sent you up a nice, _healthy_ meal."

It chuckled a bit at her startled expression. 

"Oh, and _do_ take good care of him you hear? I've grown ever so attached to my little monkey." 

With that, it turned to leave, Zarbon trailing behind with his arms laden with stacks of plates and cans and plates.

If her face hadn't been covered with fur Chesire would have, no doubt, looked very pale as she realised the threat implicated by It's words.

Kami, but she needed a drink! 

Yeah. Sorry. That's it for now. I'm a bit short on time too, so it might be a few days before I get back to this. I'll try though.


	13. chapter12

Hello It's me Again@! Finally! J) well, there we go. I finally stole the comp away for a few hours so I could do this. I hope ya'all appreciate the effort, and stealth, this required.

Anyway! I do not own DBZ, and here 's the story.

Oh, read, rev and enjoy, my friends and comrades in arms,.. Cartoon network just stopped sending out new episodes of DBZ, just before the androids show up too, without any warning at all, but I'm not gonna let this inequity ruin my weekend or life! No way~ (sniff)

The fluid drained quickly from the tank, a soft wave of the water tucking his hair up, and in the same motion down as it drained away. As the water passed his waist the oxygen mask fell away, and with a puff the glass window opened to a door.

Vegeta stood frowning to the outside of the chamber, looking in on a messy laboratory, empty and half-dark.

Odd, that. 

He was pretty sure he'd died.

"Maybe you could get out yourself?"

Snapping his head to the direction of the sound, the prince crouched down instinctively. There were some rummaging sounds, like a box being dropped on the floor, and the low female voice continued.

"Yeah, I do think I've outdone myself this time. A celebration should be in order."

Vegeta started cautiously moving forward, out of the pod, looking for the creature that was obviously addressing him.

"But, like I said before. Our _good_ lord and master -Sheeesh!- _he_ seems to think _I_ celebrate _too much_. But!"

And Vegeta finally passed the table, coming on to a very furry, and rather badly kept cat-like creature, as big as a grown Saiyi-jin.

"BUT! As soon as you've left my lab, I'm sure Dork - (cough) excuse me, hairball!- _Lord_ Freeza will return to his usual, uncaring self. Do you not agree, little prince?"

The cat put down the wrench she had been holding, turning a bright –and happy- smile on Vegeta. 

Vegeta looked back at the cat, his expression blank. The blue-furred woman looked ridiculous to him. She was covered head to toe with thick blue fur, some black stripes showing on her arms and legs. But for some odd reason, she still wore the top piece of Freeza's standard armour AND, covering that, a white long-sleeved lab-coat. 

They stared at each other a moment longer -in which Vegeta decided he really hadn't died- the woman's smile unwavering.

Until Vegeta remembered the right way to answer such stupidity.

He scowled at her angrily. It didn't have _quite_ the desired effect though; she gave him a frown before straightening to look down on him.

"Well, go get dressed or something."

Deciding that that might actually be a sensible idea, he turned back to the pod's opening –the usual place to put down a clean body suit for the occupant.

But he hadn't so much as turned his back to the woman, as that she started off again.

"You might be interested to know, I had _quite_ a few close calls on you, you know. Well, we're ok now. _Hey,...?_ You know where I put down my wrench?"

The cat started rummaging through boxes again. 

Vegeta ignored her though. 

His bodysuit wasn't were it was supposed to be, but he'd spotted it on a bench two steps away, and after pulling himself up on it, he started to dress.

"Ah! There it is!" the annoying creature called. "Hey, I remember! I just had that thing,.." 

She turned to stare at Vegeta accusingly. "Well, a lot of help you are."

He just gave her a shrug.

"Do you know what?" she continued, giving him a look. "You were actually better company when you were in that tank. To think of the long hours I worked on you with shaking hands, never even a pause for a nerve-calmer." 

He gave her a sceptical look. 

"Oh, but yes, young man! The other doctors were ready to give you up,.. but Freeza insisted. And when our great, wonderful and _loving_ master wants something, we scientists provide!"

She smiled again, taking into account the little Saiyi-jin's sneer.

"Sarcasm really is completely lost on children, isn't it?"

Dismissing her again with a shake of his head, prince Vegeta sat and studied his hands. Something was wrong. Different. Changed.

He closed them into fists, wondering what it was he felt.

"Well, anyway, it was _me_ that worked my magic on you. Though I did have a few worries I wouldn't be able to sow those vocal cords back together again –you _can_ talk, can't you?"

  
Looking up angrily, the Saiyi-jin finally spoke up. 

"Yes, cat. I can speak." –than chocked at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like he'd been swallowing down glass-shards!

Shooting up a hand, he quickly found the reason. 

A deep scar ran down his throat, all the way from one ear to the other. Vegeta looked up at the woman accusingly. She thankfully stopped congratulating herself on the fact that he could talk. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that, mister! You're still young, and a Saiyi-jin at that; you won't be able to tell that was ever there in a year or so."

Vegeta supposed it was true. All the same, it would show long enough. It wasn't the scar that bothered him; it was the story behind it. 

He just knew it was all over the ship by now 'the monkey prince' had only escaped his own execution by being rescued – _rescued!-_ at the last possible moment.

Now, it didn't look like anyone was going to forget about it soon either.

The Saiyi-jin was pulled from his rather depressing trail of thought as the cat harrumphed.

"Well now, let's try to do this right. Hello, Vegeta! I'm Chesire. How are you feeling?"

Smirking, he decided to humour her, "I'm fine." 

But then his eyes widened at the realisation. 

"Actually, I'm feeling _great_."

***

Vegeta was frowning at his hands as the cat-like woman – a Bengaal, he knew- kept talking as she meddled with the isolation-chamber he had just vacated. He closed his hands to fists, and then stretched them open again. 

So much power. Where had it all come from? 

Sure, he had always been strong. Sure, the training here on Freeza's ship was supposed to make him stronger –though all of the actual fighting lessons had seemed rather dull to him. And, true again, with the constant fatigue or physical beatings he hadn't really felt up to full strength since he had got here.

He _should_ feel stronger; it was to be expected. But not this much; this was,.. _felt_ amazing.

Hands open, hands closed.

"Well, everything in here checks out fine, and I can't tell anything wrong with you either, so I guess I'd better send you out to Freeza. Apparently, you're to go straight to him now that I have released you. "

Hands open, hands closed.

He had to test it. He had to try it out. Scanning around, he focussed on the blue-furred cat. And smirked, raising a finger at her.

To his surprise –and great annoyance, she frowned at him before turning around to rummage through some boxes.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

He growled at her. "And why not."

-"Well, for starters, you might live to regret it."

The little prince smirked at her back. "_But!_ You wouldn't live to regret _anything_."

-"Which just proves the point that _you_ would be worse off then I."

The Bengaal turned back to him, leaning back against a table. Her thick blue tail waving behind slowly was his only clue to his un-ease.

"Wouldn't you want to hear _why_ you'd be sorry?" 

Bearing his teeth at her in a parody of a smile, he rasped: "Humour me."

Chesire smiled back, though Vegeta thought he saw the hair on her tail puff up a little.

It was good to get some respect again. Finally.

"First reason, you might find I'm quite useful. I'm a real great scientist, but beyond that!"

-She quickly continued as she realised this fact would not get her any points on Vegeta's list.-

"_I _have spent seven years of my live on Freeza's ship now. My power level is 17. Now, you should know, the average live-span of a worker –or scientist, or even soldier for that matter- on Freeza's flagship is three months. Now" -and Chesire smiled broadly now.-

"How do you think I managed to survive that long?"

Vegeta gave her a quizzical look. "You convinced everyone of how _useful_ you are?"

Her eyes narrowed a fraction, and Vegeta was about to laugh at her and decide to blast her anyway.

"_Second point!_ _I_ am the closest to a Saiyi-jin you're likely to see around in a long, _long_ time."

Vegeta frowned at her, then quickly scowled. "You're _nothing_ like a Saiyi-jin, you baka _cat_."

-"Oh, I'm a Bengaal, I told you! And as much as that's true, I _am_ a mammal _and_ a humanoid. Let's be fair. That's the closest you've seen _so_ far, isn't it?"

The little prince set his teeth, annoyed that she had a point, still. "My bodyguard's on this ship."

-"Oh? And you've _seen_ him?"

Chesire smirked at his silence. "You see? And you won't be seeing him very soon either."

She raised her hands for dramatic effect. "The Freezer works in hysterical ways!" then barked a laugh at her own wit.

Giving her a frown he looked down on his hands again.

Open, closed.

Then grinned, hopping down the bench.

"Never mind. _I_'ve got a better idea, anyway."

Striding out of the lab resolutely, he ignored the cat, as it stuttered about 'Freeza', 'appointments', and 'not liking the sound of that one bit'.

Freeza was looking out his window, his wineglass next to him on the table, ignored and forgotten.

To any ignorant bystander, the pink little tyrant might have looked as if it was daydreaming, sloughed in his chair like that.

But Zarbon knew better. There was trouble brewing, and the Lord of the universe as worried.

And, when the Lord of the universe was worried, he was _pissed_.

Zarbon wanted to know what was up; he was curious as hell. But he didn't have a death wish either, so he kept quiet, and as still as was possible.

Freeza kept still as well, staring at the great red planet that shone out there, out side the great window.

Vegeta-sei.

Suddenly, Freeza turned to holler: "What's keeping the boy!?"

Zarbon didn't answer, nor did any of the soldiers present. He didn't know how, and neither did anyone else.

The little tyrant sneered at him, before bellowing a command.

"Darken my window. Darken _all_ the windows. I don't want him to see."

The blue warrior stirred, regretting before he'd said the words, but it was too late.

"Sir, may I ask, why? You can't really think to keep our bearing a secret to him very long, do you?"

-"I _can_ and I will!" snarled the tyrant, jumping out of his chair.

"In fact, anyone responsible to him finding out will be put to death by _me,_ _personally_."

Zarbon flinched as Freeza's tail demolished his own chair behind him. 

The creature seemed oblivious, but somewhat calmed as it turned back to the window, the glass slowly turning black.

"They're up to something, those monkeys. I can feel it, Zarbon. I can feel it on the tip of my tongue."

Ahh, there you go. Well, what did you think? Opinions go below ;) I love opinions.


	14. chapter13

The Hand that Feeds me. Chapter 13.

For the ancient Greeks, the greatest victory of all was when your enemy, upon seeing you approach, hiked up his skirts ( by the time of the Romans, they still hadn't invented pants), turned around dropping his weapons and RAN!

It took him little time to reason out where his class would be taught. After he got there, he positioned himself outside, next to the door, waiting for the lesson to be over. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, Vegeta smirked and looked outside to pass the time. 

Which in turn made him frown; the windows were pitch-black, darkened. 

That was something he'd never seen before.

But, he didn't dwell on it; class was over, and his fellow 'students' came pouring out of the room. 

He waited till the last batch came out. They didn't even notice him!

"Won't you _at least_ say hi, Mawi?"

The boy froze, turning back slowly. 

"Vegeta." was all he said.

It was enough. Some other boys turned to look also, then hastily moved to the side. The fat kid - the orange Posson - kept to Mawi's side, which was good. Vegeta could take them both.

He smirked again, pushing off and sauntering over to Mawi. The purple boy in turn pressed his notebook into the fat boy's arms and waited casually.

They came to a stand off, a distance of three paces, the fat boy discretely retreating, blending in with the gathering spectators. They stared at the other, both with a look of confidence and complete ease that was too practiced to be real. The silence was eerie; even the boys to the side kept quiet. Only a whisper could be heard here, then there as some of the more ignorant asked what was up.

Finally, Mawi broke the spell.

"You're not going to do something stupid _again_, are you Vegeta?" 

The Saiyi-jin prince scowled. "No," he snapped, before remembering he held the trump card.

"That is, maybe. Why don't we just find out?"

Mawi smirked back, his foot moved,.. and they were at each other. Children screamed wildly, jeering them on as the two came together.

A fake, and Mawi lounged.

Vegeta sidestepped the bigger boy, punching as the bigger kid lunged past, but Mawi turned, using his elbow and following up with a hook with the other arm. The Saiyi-jin blocked the first few punches, but finally let one pass his defence, allowing Mawi to bury his fist in his ribcage. Vegeta almost laughed out loud, bringing up is own leg in a roundhouse and knocking Mawi violently to the side.

Sure, he'd felt it; it hurt. But if that was the best the stocky alien creep could do, Mawi's days were numbered.

Turning slowly, he watched in malevolent fascination as Mawi picked himself off the floor, obviously favouring his bruised ribs. The rest of the boys were all screaming now, jumping up and down, telling Mawi not to give up; they wanted the entertainment to last.

Feeling good for the first time in a _long_ while, the prince cocked his head to the side as he grinned widely.

That was enough to set the other boy off again. It was almost too easy; Vegeta jumped, kicked, and caught the stocky boy straight in the jaw. Bits and pieces flew as the elder boy's head snapped back, before his whole massive body crumbled to the floor.

Mawi lay still a moment, then coughed. Something was wrong with the shape of his head. And, as he put his hands under his shoulders and picked himself up, little drops of blood and other, un-identifiable stuff started dripping down.

The screaming died down, more and more boys loosing their mirth as it was replaced with disgust. Vegeta wasn't done yet though. Raising his hand, he gathered his ki for one powerful, deadly blast.

Some kids murmured, others stepped back, but the Saiyi-jin pointedly ignored them, getting ready, turning his back just a little more. None of them had better get any ideas. 

But one did.

With a blood-piercing wail, the fat Posson ran straight at the Saiji-jin prince, still clutching the notebook to himself. He was slow though, and Vegeta easily sidestepped, firing the blast through fatty's back. It came straight out the other side, right through the note-pad in a papery fountain.

"Toughhh!" 

Twisting back around, Vegeta frowned at Mawi.

The boy had made it back to his knees, trying desperately to stand. His jaw looked all wrong and blood was coming from his ears.

"Is that what his name was? Don't worry." Vegeta smirked, pointing his other hand. "You will get to join his soon." And with that, he blasted the stocky alien straight in the face.

Mawi, or what had once been him fell back as his head exploded in a gale of crimson blood and yellow bone. His remains spasm-ed a bit, but Vegeta had lost interest, turning back to the fat, orange boy. He lay trembling on the floor, one elbow supporting him as his other hand tried to stop the bleeding. The boy was staring up at him wide-eyed, fear and pain obvious in his eyes.

Vegeta smirked; now _this_ was payback.

He was interrupted though, by murmurs and soft foot-falls behind him. Whirling around, the little Saiyi-jin snarled at the other boys. "Who's _next_ then?"

They all stopped as one.

Vegeta took a step towards them, and several stepped back.

He took another one and they broke, ignoring the fat boy's desperate pleadings; 'Don't go, he's mad!', and 'please, help me!'.

Turning back, Vegeta booted it in the side, disgusted. It cried out. For some twisted reason only the dying could understand, it tried to reason with the Saiji-jin though.

"Don't do this, please! You mustn't do this!"

Never in his life had the prince met such cowardice; it was degrading.

Growling, Vegeta lifted his head, exposing his neck and the ear-to-ear scar, speaking almost softly.

"Do you see this?"

The wild look in the Posson's eyes showed it did.

Vegeta smirked down on the pathetic creature. "Let's see _you_ try breathing without a windpipe."

-"I didn't do anything!" It wailed. "I didn't want to. _You_ started it!"

Feeling smug, Vegeta barked a laugh. "Oh, no my friend. You've it all wrong. _I_ am the one that _finishes_ it." 

The creature's eyes looked like they were going to bounce out of their sockets. Voice shacking in horror, it seemed to accept it's fate. "You _are_ mad."

With a sinister grin, Vegeta lifted his leg, bringing it down in the fat boy's throat. The Posson made a grab for his leg, but Vegeta just brought it down again, and again until the gurgling noises stopped. Stepping out of the purplish smudge that was the Posson's blood, Vegeta looked for someplace to clean his boot on. 

Just then, he turned to the sound of running feet. He was surprised as a whole squadron of soldiers greeting him, but a little less when he noticed several of his classmates peeping out from behind the soldiers.

Vegeta was suddenly aware that the fight had taken quite a bit out of him; his legs were shacking and he felt a little dizzy. But even without that he knew his chances of taking out a group of grown soldiers were pretty close to zero.

Putting on an air of confidence all the same, Vegeta spread his legs and crossed his arms. He moved slowly the whole time though; making sure they would not interpretate his moves as an attack. 

He smirked at the squad-leader, who was quite obviously eyeing Vegeta's previous 'opponents', coming to the conclusion they were both beyond rescue.

"What kept all you guys so long?" He asked the soldier, a sadistic glint coming to his voice.

"You missed all the fun."

Vegeta chucked at that, but then got the looks on the soldier's their faces; he couldn't help himself. 

He threw back his head and laughed.

Empty space. The cold black from outside seemed to want to seep in from his space ship's window. Giant, empty, threatening nothing, right there on the other side of the glass. Some might find the realisation threatening. But somehow, it only gave Bardock a sense of piece. He didn't fear the nothingness; rather, he felt a part of it out here, like a tiger felt to be a part of the grass that was. Bardock grinned at his own reflection, but was looking beyond it. There, just at the edge of vision it came.

Slowly, like a duck that had been stuffing itself from it's own accord. But it came his way all the same. It had the appearance of being poorly designed for space travel, and ever poorer for battle. But then, who in their right minds would attack Freeza's flagship? No-one. No one at all, or they would have to have a death wish. But then Saiyi-jins were never known for their intelligence. On top of that, Bardock reflected, Freeza had just managed to drive the entire 'monkey race' over the top. _It_ had taken their promise for future redemption. Taken the one boy that represented the pride of their people.

Freeza thought he could cull the Saiyi-jins into submission. He thought he could beat them down until none of them would ever again utter a word of rebellion. Like he'd done to so many species, so many planets before. 

But he war wrong; there was one thing Freeza would never understand about them; a Saiyi-jin fought. It was his life. And he would either fight with you or against you.

This, taking their crown prince, had been the final straw, though. After this, no Saiyi-jin alive would ever fight on the side of Freeza again.

The stupid lizard just didn't know it yet. 

Bardock checked his frequency three times before he felt it was secure enough to call.

"Get me the king, now." _What? Saiyi-jins never had any use for manners. _There was a grunt in response, and it still took a while. But Bardock waited patiently. Finally, the King himself answered in his ever-annoyed voice. 

"What is it?" Instinctively, the soldier sat up a little straighter. 

"My king. They are here." There was no need to specify who 'they' were. Every one knew. 

The king grunted. "How long will it take them to get here?"

-"Days. I estimate another week."

This didn't seem to please the king. 

–"That long?" Bardock blinked at his darkened control-panel. "Yes, my liege, at least. Is there a problem?"

The king sighed dejectedly. "Not really, I guess. At least it gives me time enough to recall every one."

-"Everyone? You're really recalling every Saiyi-jin alive?"

-"More then that. I've even got some allies willing to chip in. Though I haven't recalled Nappa or his squad."

That was a relieve, and Bardock showed it. "My son's on his squad." The king didn't miss it, of course. -"Not growing cowardly on me now, are you?"

Bardock didn't know if the comment angered or scared him.

"No my king, but the boy's only eight, and rather weak. He wouldn't stand much of a chance."

The king chuckled.

"Well that's not the reason I didn't recall them, as long as you know. It's just that Nappa's so dumb he's likely to ask Freeza shore leave to come help us. _And_ actually mention we are going to ambush them too."

Bardock laughed along, feeling better for it. "He would too. He would indeed."

Their laughter died out, and in turned awfully quiet. The king was supposed to dismiss him, of course, but Bardock felt he had to do something back for the king. After all, even if the man didn't admit to having done it wittedly, the king had put both Bardock's sons their future save. His youngest had left on his purging-mission weeks ago. And Bardock did understand; he had two sons, now save. As it stood, the king had none. Swallowing once, he spoke up. 

"So, how's the queen doing then?"

The king growled at that, angered. But Bardock had been expecting that. "None of your business."

With a sly grin, the warrior put his motion forward –it was indeed a good thing the king did not see his face, for the look would have surely betrayed him.

"Oh, my king, don't be like that! After we pull this off well and all, I'll be a general at the very least. Therefore, we might as well get better acquainted now!"

-"If we pull this off." The king spoke softly. "No matter. The woman's off somewhere, bad-tempered wench."

-"hmmm."

-"Not like I care. She's been nothing but complaints, even after I gave her that left-wing command."

-"ehem?"

-"Did you know she's even been roughing up guards? _And_ she harassed the cook about some matter or such to do with breakfast."

Bardock smiled. "Yeah. I heard something like that."

-"Well, you soldiers gossip too much. But it's a good thing she's made herself scarce; she was worse then ever, last few days."

-"That's what they told me too. They even said" Bardock gave a lopsided smile at his dashboard, "she was acting so grouchy it was almost like she was with child."

The king sounded angry. "Oh."

-"Well, congratulations!"

It was quiet for a while, but then the king was back to his old self.

-"What-ever! Mind your own business soldier; go do something useful or something. You're dismissed!"

Bardock bit his lip. "Yes, my king. At once."

Turning off the radio, he let out a light chuckle. He really did like the king.


	15. chapter 14

Yes, it's me again. J back from the dead with a new piece. I'll admit I haven't got _all the bugs out of the previous chappies. (chapter 7-13 is still unchecked as of yet) but I'll get to that when I get the chance.

This chapter is mostly setting up the next one, but I think it's nice all the same. :D all the same, I'm going to have a BALL next chapter. But I think that goes without saying.

Well, read 'm and weep. And REV!

(Disclaimer: why bother. I did this the first chapter. It's still valid, and still true.)

A fair maiden walked the woods one day, believing herself safe. 

How wrong she was, how very wrong, for the evil murderer Redbeard took sight of her, and cut off her escape-route.

"Hello there, fair maiden." He spoke, feeling smug and in control. "I'm afraid that your days are numbered, you see, I thrive on killing young ladies such as yourself."

The young woman was afraid, for many ladies had lost their lives to this evil man. But, seeing her chase of escape was nil, she kept her wits about her well.

"Oh, no, you evil man! How awful, and how sad this makes me feel. I haven't even lived yet, I'm little more then a girl."

The man just shrugged. 

"Such is live."

-"Well, if I must die, then die I must. But grand me this, good man (and she used the term lightly): I would not want to die a virgin. Make love to me, before I die, so that I have at least know love."

Then man was more then eager to comply, for the girl was more then pretty.

She took off her shoes and stockings; he took off his boots and pants. She undid her bodice; he took off his belt and sword. He pulled his shirt over his head. 

And she picked up his sword and slay-ed of his head.

She smirked down on the dying man: "Never trust a maiden too willing, dear Red-beard. Fool man."

The hand that feeds me, chapter 14

"But surely the boy's hardly stronger. It could be that he took them by surprise. It could be that he took _both_ of them by surprise." 

Zarbon tried to steady his voice, risking a glance up. Not good. Freeza's tail was flicking side-to-side, giving voice to his agitation. _Kami, please! I'm too young to die! This isn't my fault!_

It wasn't. 

It was all the monkey-prince's fault. But it didn't appear it was going to be _him_ that paid for it. Oh, no. With every passing second, Zarbon felt more and more of his master's anger being directed at him.

The young warrior was powerless to defend himself if Freeza did decide to take matters out on him; as close to defenceless as mattered anyway. Zarbon was a good warrior; one of the best alive. 

But Freeza was something different all together. The pink thing didn't look it, but he had power that was practically _limitless._

Freeza was like a god. Or rather, like a demon.

If the blue warrior chose to fight, even if it was just to defend himself, Zarbon knew it would be his death. He would have no chance, no chance at all. 

All he could do was kneel and keep his head down and pray to Kami to postpone his demise. Kami was more likely to listen then Freeza was anyway. 

Other then his tail, Freeza remained motionless, staring out of the darkened window. 

"Oh, _sure_ that's it. Captain?" the man snapped to attention ever further. "Did you get a scouting-reading on our prince?"

The man tried to stand even straighter as he answered. "Yes sir. A power-level of two-twenty, sir."

-"hmmm." 

Freeza's voice dropped, ringing almost sweetly. "And what was our monkey's reading before, Zarbon?"

-"One hundred and twenty seven. Little more then _half._" 

The green-haired man was beginning to feel sick: almost twice as strong the boy had become, and practically over night. It was impossible. It had to be. Every one knew a Saiyi-jin's power-level could increase dramatically –though no one knew how, exactly- but this was just… wrong!

Freeza grunted, dismissing the captain with a flick of the wrist. "You see? Do you finally understand? This is my problem with Saiyi-jins. They are wildcards.

I have sent their delegations it to battle at odds as poorly as one to three, and have seen the monkeys return victorious. Not only have them win, but return stronger. This is what has made them such an asset to my force in the past."

The tyrant turned to the window again. "And this is what makes them a liability now."

Freeza's tail started swinging from side to side again. "Stupid monkeys. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! How? How is that I want to know." 

Zarbon risked looking up. "Maybe the previous reading was off. The little princeling wasn't -well- up to full heath before."

The horned tyrant shook his head, practically seething. 

"No, no, _no!_ They already compensated the number for that. The readings can't be off. It can't be wrong, but it can't be right either." It turned, striding over to his underling quickly, locking gazes with the young warrior. 

"I ask you again: how is this _possible_?"

Zarbon didn't have a clue. 

His guess was no better then Freeza's. But pointing that out wouldn't help. D_ear Kami!_ He didn't want to die. This was all the monkey's fault. It should be the monkey here now, not him. Zarbon hadn't done _anything_ wrong. Scared for his live, the longhaired warrior tried to look down, but couldn't find the strength of will. 

"Zarbon?" voice sweet Freeza smirked, raising a hand and putting it to the man's throat. "I ask you one last time. How did he do it?"

Stroking his neck once, the tyrant's thumbnail came to rest on the warrior's Adam's apple. 

"Oh and Zarbon? Try not to say anything too stupid."

The warrior chocked on his answer, before realising his solution was right there in front of him.

"I think. I think we should ask that to the prince himself." 

Vegeta dangled his feet as he sat one of the benches in the waiting room. 

And waiting he did, for over two long hour now. 

Waiting for Freeza to see him. Surprisingly enough perhaps, this time, Vegeta didn't mind at all. He supposed he should be feeling apprehensive, knowing full well Freeza and his lapdog were discussing what to do with him. But the truth was, he felt too good to care.

Kami, he felt strong! Nothing could hurt him. Mawi was dead, Ray was dead. The orange fat guy was dead.

There still was that little matter of the fourth kid, but he had a way to fix that, too.

Smirking at the emptiness, he pulled out the yellow card again; a master-excess card. When the guards arrived he'd first noticed the thing on Mawi's bloody remains. Getting it hadn't been all that difficult in the chaos that ensued. 

'Get him', 'don't kill him', 'be careful', 'take him quickly'. 

The captain himself hadn't even known what to do with him, and so neither did his soldiers.

It had been a merry chase. The captain's squadron had not gotten off without a scratch: three ki-blast related injuries, a broken jaw, a popped shoulder, several bruised ribs and limbs. 

Vegeta had not caused any of the injuries though; the giant dog-pile into which the endeavour had resulted was more likely to blame.

Grinning at the card, he counted his options. Most likely to his mind, Freeza would just lock him up in his room again. 

Wouldn't that be grand? He could just sneak out and look for the fourth boy and not even be under suspicion when he got rid of him. It was almost too good to be true!

Something clicked at the door, and Vegeta hurriedly hid the card up his bodysuit's shirt. Putting on the most innocent expression he could muster, he put his eyes on the door. He recognised her voice before he saw her. She sounded angry, but her voice was low and soft. After a moment the door swished open and Chesire stood glaring at him from the entrance. She glanced at her sides before entering, ralaying to the guards that: "I can manage myself, thank you." and marched in like a storm trooper.

Vegeta gave her a surprised look. She was the last person he had been expecting. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" He blurted out.

Chesire spread her legs, crossing her arms to glare down at him. 

"What am I doing here? I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I waste over a week working on your sorry butt, and the moment I go down to the bar to celebrate I hear you're about to get yourself killed."

The prince cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

The woman was seething. Her fur was blistering under her coats, and her tail three times its usual breadth. In other words, she looked ridiculous. 

"What am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about. You're acting out of sync, you're moving ahead of schedule and you're disobeying Freeza."

Vegeta snorted. "Out of sinc? Whatever."

-"Whatever?! He's going to _rip_ you limb from limb. He's going to kill you for this, you stupid monkey. You're as good as dead already!"

-"Look here, cat, I really doubt that he would even touch me. Besides, I'm a Saiyi-jin, and a prince at that. He probably couldn't hurt me if he tried. Besides, he's not _going_ to, right?"

The blue-furred cat rubbed her paws over her face. 

"You really _are_ stupid aren't you? You've messed up his schedule for you. You weren't supposed to kill those kids yet; He's going to be pissed. And when Freeza's pissed. Well." He looked him straight in the eyes. "Lets just say things get broken."

Vegeta just scowled at the stupid woman. It was clear she didn't know anything.

"He can't kill me, cat. I'm a Saiyi-jin prince. Even if it _did_ have the strength to do it –which I doubt- I'm too valuable to be murdered." 

The Begaal stared at him for an awkward too seconds, then let out something that could have been either a choke of laughter or a sob. "You stupid, _stupid_ boy! You think that, what? Those boys you killed were princes also, you know. Freeza wastes about a dozen princes a week. Goes through them like eggs, he does. What? You think you're worth _more_ then the others? You think your father can _protect_ you? How's this for a thought."

She leaned down a little, pointing a finger at his surprised nose. "Freeza's been complaining the money-king's _such_ a handful. Having him come after Freeza over this, why, it would be the _perfect_ opportunity to teach all Saiyi-jins a little lesson."

Growling, the prince slapped her hand away. "Don't you _dare_ even _think_ that! Freeza _couldn't_. I won't let him; _I_'d kill him myself first."

-"You?" She frowned at him a moment. "_You_ are going to fight Freeza? Cute."

Vegeta crossed his arms defiantly. "Freeza doesn't look that though to me. Besides, I'm really _strong_ now."

-"ooooh! Right! 'I'm reeealy strong now'." she mimicked him in a high-pitched baby-voice, and then smirked. "Fine then, let's see."

The prince stared at her. That was something he hadn't been expecting either. "What?"

-"You heard me, show me. Let's fight." 

Then without warning slapped him to the side before backing up. Vegeta's head reeled, but that didn't stop him from rushing the woman with all his might. Righting himself, he lunged. When he noted her ki-blaster, it was already too late. Vegeta hit the wall with bone-crunching force, before sliding down slowly. He blinked twice before trying to get up from his sitting-position. 

"You cheated." he croaked. "Only weaklings use ki-blasters."

The Bengaal smirked, but did not lower her weapon. "I _am_ a weakling, remember? Now, do you give?"

Vegeta mentally swallowed. Absorbing ki-blasts without any armour to deaden the blow was painful enough the first time. He didn't fancy getting hit again. He nodded.

Chesire didn't look smug, but turned to examine the gun she held. 

"Pretty strong, eh? Can you make a blast as strong as that?

We got the ideas from the Ulisers. Dangerous bunch. They didn't carry hand-held ones, though. No, the build really big ones and put them on their spaceships. Their battle-cruiser model was approximately one-thousand and twenty-seven times stronger then this model." 

Putting the gun away, Chesire continued casually. 

"They cloaked their ships and waited for a good chance to attack us, because they knew they had no way of beating Freeza's armies head-on. One day, they got lucky; Freeza himself went out on one of his interstellar walks. Looking though some wreckage or something, I do not remember the exact details. At any rate, they stalked our ruler and blasted him in the back, catching him by complete surprise. They disintegrated Freeza's hover chair, his armour, and all his lackeys. Even this ship, docked miles away suffered injury from the blast.

But Freeza _did not have a scratch_. He turned around and blasted the enemy vessel without a further thought." 

She looked the Saiyi-jin up and down again, appraising him with her eye before asking. 

"Do you still want to try taking him out?" 

Vegeta actually though it over, but it didn't sound like he had much of a choice. "Fine." He growled. "Then what do I do?"

The bleu-haired cat smiled. You Saiyi-jins have a trade-treaty with the Wusei, do you not? Have you ever met their delegation?"

The Wusie. How could he not? A species of traders, the Wusei had jumped at a chance on the Saiyi-jin ware-markets; with Saiyi-jin population sky-rocketing, and food as scarce as ever, the Saiyi-jins needed them. But that didn't mean anyone liked them. Suck-up cowards, the lot of them. Always seeking out the king to bother him on this treaties practical problem or that market's new possibilities.

"Yeah. Wusei: hypocritical lying diplomats, the lot of them. What about those slime-balls?"

Chesire's smile opened to an ear-to-ear grin. "That's who I mean. Now, Vegeta., do you know how to _act_?"

-"Nanni?"


	16. chapter15

Oh, yeah! **It's me** again. Sick at home for the day, so I decided to write another chappy. J Read and enjoy. And pls rev. makes me feel like ppl are actually bothering reading my stuff. And that happens to be a real swell feeling.

-15-

Form the "Kong-fu king". 

A rich boy fancies himself the kung-fu king; he has two master-trainers, and beats them up daily. It's too easy. The two whimper at him every time, grovelling at his feet, telling him how good he is. Bored, the young man goes to the tea-house, as is his want, just to pick a fight. –Behind his back, the trainers fix him one, one he can't loose. And he does win. But, as he sits, lavishing in his victory, an actor from the road-show comes in. the young man knows the actor; has seen his play. The actor usually plays a woman, and has a habit of putting on the pansy habits of one for one even outside of his role.

Not being much of a gentleman, the rich boy makes fun of the actor, but the man hardly reacts.

The young man laughs, saying that the actor probably fears the 'kung fu king', but this offends the actor. "Kung fu king? Foei! You know nothing about kung fu and should stop saying that you do."

Angered, the kung fu king attacks. At first the actor just side-steppes him nimbly, like he was never even there, but he finally tires, and easily evading the onslaught of punches, he sweeps the man, making him drop to the floor. Then, he pays his bills and quietly leaves.

Angered, the young man returns to his trainers. He informs them they are fired. "And now, I'm going to beat you up, you no-good trainers!"

The two trainers look at each other, and then shrug. "Well, since we've lost our job already, we might as well get some pay-back for those beatings you gave us."

And the two trainers continue to show him just how far away the young man really is from earning the title 'kung fu king'….

_ _

__The hand that feeds me, chapter15

_ _

_ _

_ _

_What you are referring to as 'sucking up' is, actually seen as common courtesy across the galaxy. _

_It is not something shameful or cowardly. In fact, most courts use this way of interacting throughout their daily lives... Even kings speak this way, and not only to those at their own level or placed over them. Rather, they tend to be especially polite to those placed directly under them. Try it; it's a game. You do know what a game is, don't you? Memory, patty cake, story telling; that kind of thing?_

_You should try it; not much else to do when you're locked in that room of yours._

_Come on, just give it a go! I'm sure you'll like the reaction. It's just this once, after all. Then you can go right back to pulling your nose up on the lot of them. How does that sound?_

Like bullshit.

Vegeta turned the next corridor at a steady pace, the two guards flanking him on either side right in step with him. Chesire had been talking into him long and hard, but he still hadn't decided if he would follow her advice.

It's not like I'm asking to be nice or anything. Just polite. And you don't even have to be polite to everyone. Just Freeza.

_ _

Vegeta had pointed out that were was no 'just' about that; in fact, he would _much_ rather be polite to a Hyptogecal sentient fungus, after it had slept in Vegeta's own bed and accidentally sprayed him with it's spores in panic. Still, the picture Chesire had sketched him was enough to make him reconsider his standing point. Coming to a halt, the prince frowned at the door in front of him. 

_He's upset, Vegeta. Really upset. _

_I don't think he wants to kill you but accidents have been know to happen, and Freeza isn't the type to remorse his actions. Want to take a guess what will happen then? Your father finds out, he confronts our little 'lizard-friend'. Do you think he will like what Freeza has to say? There's going to be war. Bloody war. And this will be one you Saiyi-jins can't even hope to win, for all your power and luck. At the end, there won't be even one of your monkey-tailed warriors left. Is it worth that? Is five minutes of swallowing your tongue worth that much?_

The guards waited silently, having moved to the sides. They weren't about to go in if they didn't have to. Vegeta managed not to sneer at them. _Cowards_. Everywhere he looked. Every creature, every living thing; everywhere he turned they were there, sniffling, crawling, scraping. Everywhere. And now that _cat_ had the audacity to ask that he pretended to be one of them. 

_Just for a few minutes. Just look guilty and smile. It's easy. Everyone does it. It's just pretence anyway. I heard you put on quite a show for the guards back there. Heard you scared those classmates of yours near to death. Why can't you do this one little thing? I took a big chance coming here for you. If I'm found out my fur will be hung out to dry for sure. Why can't you just do this little thing? Do this little thing for me?_

__

Vegeta gritted his teeth and activated the doors. What Chesire didn't seem to realise was there was a big difference between pretending to be more then you were, and pretending to be something you _didn't want to be_. 

Well, curtain's up. _At least give it a try…_

The little Saiyi-jin prince strode in confidently before he remembered to measure his paces. _Did a bad thing, did a bad thing…_

The really silly part was, he didn't feel like he'd done a bad thing at _all_. Vegeta tried to remember what he should feel like, trying to remember a comparable situation from his past to measure this 'guilt thing' by. His mind came up blank. 

All right; so he really _was_ a spoiled brat. Truth is, he never _had_ done something wrong –couldn't think of anything that would even be _seen_ as wrong. If he ever broke things or hurt people, his servants pointed out that he was truly becoming stronger every day. If he skipped training, his father would insist that he'd at least show up the next day... other then that, what kind of bad thing could he ever _possibly_ do?

He was prince Vegeta, ascendant to the throne, and the next promised _golden one_.

Coming to a halt ten steps away from the throne, he took in his surroundings. The grand hall was empty, save the throne's occupant and that Zarbon fellow at his side. The man looked different from usual, though; stiffer in his stance with a slight shine of perspiration. He looked... scared. Freeza, lounging back in his throne with an heir of boredom seemed to be the cause of the blue warrior's unease. 

And not without cause: Vegeta tasted the atmosphere in the room and realised Chesire was right. Accidents were bound to happen, any time. Nothing and no one was save. Even Zarbon feared for his live, and the blue warrior was said to be real close to Freeza. Dead silence filled the room, only a rhythmic tapping sound breaking the nothing. Even the great window Freeza usually looked out onto was black and dead, all stars obscured from sight. The only movement, the only source of sound was Freeza's tail, flicking agitatedly. 

_Tick, tick, tick_ to the side of the throne. 

It was a gesture Saiyi-jins knew the meaning of almost instinctively, and surprisingly enough it made Vegeta's decision easier; he relented. _Just for a little while. Goad him; make him trust you._

Closing and reopening his hands at his sides, Vegeta kneeled down, though a bit stiffly as he racked his mind for the exact gesture. One hand to the floor, the other to his heart. He's seen it done a thousand times, but had never thought he'd need to reproduce it. Surprisingly even himself, Vegeta managed to make his voice sound good-humoured, almost pleasant. "You sent for me, Lord Freeza?"

Tick, tick,. --. Nothing. 

After a moment that seemed to stretch eternally long Vegeta risked a glance up. He was rewarded with a look of complete puzzlement on Freeza's face. The pink creature wiped it away quickly to a parental scowl though. All the same, Vegeta smiled his most innocent smile. _Maybe this won't be so bad_.

"Yes, Vegeta. I'm very upset with you. You just keep causing trouble, and I can't indulge any longer. Honestly." 

The horned lizard stood, crossing it's arms behind it's back, looking strict. 

"After all I do for you, you have to go out of your way and kill -_Kill_, Vegeta!- two of my best students. And after my last warning too!"

Vegeta racked his mind again, trying to remember the expression those trading merchants on his home-planet used when they had been caught bending the rules of their treaties. All within a blink of an eye that stricken, aggrieved look was plastered on his face. "But _master_ Freeza! You said not to attack those placed over me. Surely, neither of them was put over me at that moment?"

Vegeta had to fight to keep from smirking at the bewildered expression on the ugly lizard's face. It stood arms still at it's back but forgotten, practically gaping at him. A growl from the side got both their attention. Zarbon scowled at him angrily.

"Look here, _monkey_. I don't know what you're game is but-."

Vegeta's head snapped up, hissing at the blue warrior with his teeth bared. "You fucking keep out of this, girly-man. I don't recall _lord Freeza_ asking you anything."

The two of them were interrupted by a chuckle. As they both turned to look at the pink creature, Freeza's mirth exploded to the fullest, into an almost hysterical laughter. Vegeta began to feel uncomfortable, wondering if the game was up. He slowly stood, watching the tyrant warily. It finally managed to clam itself far enough to speak. "Oooh! That was good. For a minute, dear Vegeta, I thought someone had snatched away my little prince and replaced him with a bad replica."

Vegeta smiled thinly at the thing, hoping it didn't know how close to the truth that was. Freeza just waved a hand, rubbing his eyes with the other before plopping back in his throne. "But what do you suggest I do now, little prince? Those boys you killed were both princes in their own right. It is quite likely this will result into a full-scale war, on both counts."

_ _

_Diplomacy._ With some difficulty, Vegeta inclined his head. 

"I'm ever so sorry Maser Freeza. If I'd know how important they were to you, I would have considered my actions more carefully."

"No you wouldn't." Zarbon snorted.

_Damn that bastard! _As if this wasn't hard enough for Vegeta as it was! Luckily, Freeza himself saved him from answering. 

"Well, never mind that now, boy. I'm awfully curious as to _how_ you managed it in the first place, though. Are you aware that you fighting level almost doubled? Pray, do tell how you managed _that_."

Vegeta stared a moment. Truth was, he didn't know. _But if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, you sick little lizard!_

He opted for the truth, if only the first half of it. But -realising this was enough- added: "If it would please his lordship, I can go down to the labs and make those so-called scientists find out."

Freeza leaned back in his chair, smiling a pleased smile. "Well, that's alright. I'm sure it was just a growth-spurt or something; it's nothing worth getting yourself dissected over. And don't worry too much about those boys, though I am going to have to punish you. And…" The creature looked a little sterner, though it didn't seem capable of totally washing that smile off its face. "I trust you won't let this happen again."

Vegeta just gave a curt bow, trying to hide his own grin. _Easy as shooting babies_ "Of course, lord Freeza."

Freeza looked even more pleased, if that was at all possible. _One day, Freeza. When your back is turned_… 

"Well, then. I suppose one week in your room will leave you suitably culled." Well, Chesire had prepared him to expect that much, at least. 

_It could be worse…_Much, much worse. The prince still didn't like it, but he gritted his teeth and gave another short bow. "Yes, thank you, _lord_ Freeza." Then swallowed, hoping the creature hadn't felt the acid behind the words.

Surprisingly enough, this time it was Zarbon that came to his rescue. "A week?" the warrior chocked. "The boy _kills _the sons of _two_ of our most important business-partners and all he gets is a week in his _room?_"

Vegeta just eyed him coolly, knowing he didn't have to respond. Freeza would do that for him. A part of his mind was sickened of how easy this game came to him, but right now he had more important things to worry about.

"You have a problem with my decision, Zarbon?" the little tyrant spoke, its voice all the more threatening for its calmness.

Zarbon sputtered. "N- well, eh. The boy is out of control. He's misbehaving and doesn't even feel remorse. He's, well, he _is_ bad!"

Freeza looked up at his laky sideways, his expression unreadable. Finally, he spoke. 

"Vegeta, please come here."

_Kami! Now what?_ He'd much rather not. This was as close as he could get to the little ice-jin without feeling physically ill. But this seemed a particularly poor time to point that out. So, bit by tiny bit, he found his feet moving him closer. 

"Closer." It beckoned again, as he came to a stop. 

Finally, he stood but inches from the throne, Vegeta's legs almost brushing the thing's claw-like feet where they dangled from the too-large throne. 

_ _

_The hell does it want from me?_

Then, he knew as the creature reached out to his head. 

A_h, no! Don't touch me! Don't touch the hair! _

But it was too late; Vegeta had to fight down a wince as the ugly monster ruffled his hair affectionately. 

_Might as well shave my head now. I'll never get rid of that touch._

"There, there." It cooed, before grabbing a fistful from the back and yanking Vegeta's head back _hard_, directing his gaze at Zarbon. The contrast between its vice-like grip and its soothing, easy voice was an indication of how unstable the little lizard really was.

"Look into those eyes, Zarbon. Look into those eyes and tell me again. How can this _sweet_ boy possibly be bad?"

Vegeta was lucid, but he didn't try to pull away. Instead, knowing Freeza couldn't see his face now, he directed all his anger at the unfortunate henchmen in one icy glare. _And your turn will come too, you pansy little man! Soon, your head will be on a golden plate._

Zarbon didn't say anything, just started at the boy, frozen with a strange apprehension. He wasn't psychic; he couldn't see the future, but the message in that look was a promise so sure even the cynic Zarbon was didn't doubt it was the truth.

_Your head on a golden plate, served to a golden monkey._

Zarbon stared after the boy a long time; at the doors that had closed behind him. He finally managed to shake his premonition, dismissing it as un-important.

"He doesn't know." The warrior stated.

-"hmmmm?" Zarbon looked to the side, at the little creature on the throne. Freeza seemed to be in a trance as well. Though one entirely different from the one Zarbon had felt. A soft, happy smile touched his lips and his eyes were dreamy, far away. Zarbon cocked his head, but didn't dare voice his worry. Instead, he just cleared up his comment. "The monkey prince doesn't know. How his power-level managed to increase like that."

It was quiet for another while, until Zarbon began to wonder if Freeza had heard him or not, then "Yes, our little prince is just full of surprises today, isn't he."

The green-haired warrior ingnored the queasiness he felt and continued. "Perhaps that idea of putting the scientists to work on him…-"

-"Isn't he just the best-mannered monkey you've ever seen?" Freeza interrupted, like he hadn't spoken at all. Zarbon chocked, but hitched right in. "Of course he is. He's the first monkey we've met with any manners _at all._"

-"And such a good, _good_ boy!"

Zarbon was really beginning to worry now. True enough, he was glad Freeza was no longer mad, but this was taking matter a little too far. "Sir, may I remind you you said the monkeys were a liability?" Zarbon almost sighed in relieve as Freeza seemed to pull back from what ever mad make-believe word he had retreated to.

"They are Zarbon. I must get rid of them one day, but surely not our little prince. He's not like the rest, surely." Freeza grinned a little. "Do you think maybe his mother slept around a bit? With something a bit more pleasant then a Saiyi-jin I mean?"

Zarbon snorted, feigning amusement. "An infidel monkey. Now there's something I won't believe until I see it."

Freeza sighed. "I guess you're right. Must be a mutation then And such a sweet boy."

Zarbon cleared his voice "You don't think, that maybe" how to put this? "He was acting?"

Slowly those blood red eyes turned on him, first cold, but suddenly blazing with fire. "Don't be _ridiculous!_ Monkeys don't know how to act!"

Stepping back a little, Zarbon swallowed, opting to stay quiet. Opting not to mention they didn't usually have any common courtesy either.


	17. chapter16

Hello, it's me J again. (shoot me, I like to start this way) back to my never-ending story again. Or what it seems to be becoming. I wonder if I'd have been as enthusiastic at the start if I'd have know what I was getting myself into. The again, maybe I would have. I _have_ been getting the nicest reactions, and I would like to thank everyone that bothered for that. 

Especially Dunno, for pointing out the Roman emperor I referred to in chapter 10 (I think) was actually king Claudius. Thanks for that, Dunno! How I managed to forget that, I'll never know. I'll be using that particular piece of info when I get to edit that part. 

Oh, as for skotticus's comment. I know! (gramma errors) Walking that thin blade-like line between prosaic beauty and my rather poor grasp of the English language. Well, not all that poor, considering it's my second language. But I'm quite well aware there's room for improvement; so don't hesitate to point any error out to me. I guess I've 'bent' the rules of the language a bit in my last chapter. I was afraid I might have when I wrote it, and you proved me right. And I commend you for it. Thanks, I'll try to fix my errors.

Let me just apologise for the time this chapter took. It was just _real_ complicated to write it (apart from my server being down all the time,.. and this site as well!). 

I hope you can all forgive me and try to appreciate the effort (a lot of info; a lot of intertwining, it's hard to keep matters clear enough for you readers to follow.) If I messed up all the same, please do tell!

Well, I guess I'd better get on with it. After all *sheepish grin *, I'm already taking a _lot_ longer in telling you this then I though I would (oh yeah, I did actually have a story-line in mind when I started this. Only problem is, I'm not even halfway through it yet.) I guess you all know the drill: read it, enjoy, and review. Preferably in that order. ;)

(16)

(Greek mythology)

Once long, long ago, a queen bore her husband a beautiful baby boy. As was custom at the time, they called on Delfi's oracle to foretell the boy's future. The oracle returned the gravest news. 

"This boy will kill his father, and marry his mother."

Appalled, the king –not a very nice man- had the child taken far away, into the forest, leaving him to die there. But not before piercing his feet, to make sure it could crawl off.

But the future is set and cannot be changed. And so the child survived. A farmer found the child, taking it to his master. His master was a wealthy man, with a healthy wife as well. But alas, their marriage had remained barren of children, and so they took the little prince in, raising him as their own.

On account of his swollen feet, the called him Oidipous.

And the child grew up into a healthy, strong man, despite his child-hood injuries. One day, he decided to see the oracle of Delfi as well. But the foretelling he got shook him to the core. "Oidipous, you will kill your father and marry your mother."

The man knew he could not change the future. But he loved his parents very much (thinking they were his true parents), and tried all the same. 

He decided not to return home, reasoning that, as long as he did not go near his parents, he could not very well fulfil this awful prophecy. 

And so he turned to another road, a road that took him to a kingdom he had never been. 

A kingdom ruled by his true father....

**The hand that feeds me, chapter 16**

Vegeta marched into his room, flopped down on his bunk and smirked at the door as it closed shut with 'bang' that rang finality: back to deaf, dark dullness again. Truth was, he wouldn't be so cocky if he really _did_ have to stay in here a whole week. _Oh, no. Most definitely not!_ His smirk opened into a wide grin as he raised a hand, putting it down the neck of his body suit. The Saiyi-jin's fingers closed on the plastic little card. Smooth, flexible and still in one piece.

As he started to pull the access card out though, he was interrupted by another click from the door. The prince froze, an icy feeling spreading form his gut. _Can't be…_ With a swallow, he forced his hands back down to his bunk.

The door swung open, but it took Vegeta's eyes a few agonising moments to adjust to the light before he finally recognised the tall, blue-furred silhouette standing in the opening. _Baka, what were you thinking? You killed them remember? Only one left. And that one's most like shitting himself in fear right now._ The Saiyi-jin's anger was quickly re directed, at the Bengaal in front of him. "Shimmata, cat!" he growled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Chesire cocked her head to the side, not fazed even in the slightest. Then she lifted the leather briefcase she held in her hand. "Taking care of your injuries." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I _am_ a doctor, you know."

Vegeta gave her a puzzled frown before smirking. Of course; he should have noticed the guard's surprised glances when he had emerged from Freeza's throne-room. He should have noticed their glance back, almost as if they'd have though they'd have to come in and get him, maybe even carry him out. _What?_ Had _everyone_ expected him the get his head ripped off? Had even Chesire doubted he could pull this off on that baka Freeza? Did _everyone_ think he was too stupid to do it?

The Bengaal scientist roused him from his contemplations as she started waving fingers in front of his face almost frantically. _What the hell was her problem?_ Vegeta sneered as the cat grabbed his head and started moving it about, examining it left and right. "Oh, my Kami! I can't _see_ any damage." She muttered, fingering his temple. Vegeta had had enough. 

"Cat! Will you let go, I'm _fine_."

She stopped only a moment to give him a puzzled frown. "I'll be the judge of that." She stated flatly, turning her attention to his jaw. Of course, it wasn't the prince's nature to let himself be doctored, mothered _or_ bossed around. Clenching his fists to the bunk to keep from hitting the woman, he tried not too raise his voice. Too much, that is. "Look here, you _furry_ piece of _rug!_ I just _told_ you I'm _fine_ so _ifth youh cuh juust lefft guh_."

Vegeta gave his best scowl, actually considering biting the woman's fingers of. 

Luckily for her, she was done. "Well." She stated, pulling her fingers form his mouth. "Your teeth are all there too. Then what did he do?"

Vegeta tried to snort this indignity into inconsequence.

Chesire continued prodding, but she thankfully did start to slow. _Finally_! Vegeta crossed his arms, glowering at her. "_It _didn't do _anything_. Now if you could just stop poking me and leaved me the hell alone? I _am_ perf –auch!"

-"A-hah! I _knew_ it!" the thick-furred scientist exclaimed, no trace of her previous worrying. Vegeta sneered. "Baka, that's just where Mawi kicked me."

-"Oh." 

She stared at him the longest time, then frowned, casting a glance back. 

"Well, I guess I'd better just bandage it all the same." She grinned. "You mean you actually pulled it off? And in shining colours too! Not a scratch. I have to admit, I didn't think you could do it."

Vegeta smiled smugly. "It was easy."

Giving a mock-annoyed grunt, Chesire studied a wrap of bandage. Finally figuring out how to apply it, she continued in an innocent voice. "So, I heard you had quite a power-jump. Don't suppose you know where you got it?"

-"Where?" She stopped, looking him in the eye. "I mean, did you get it from the tank? I have this theory; after all, my tank isn't like an average tank." She smiled her own smug smile, her canines shining. "I've improved it quite a bit from the standard-model. Added this and that, adjusted the liquid-permeability. Well, that kind of thing."

The prince considered, answering slowly, and truthfully. "I don't know what caused it."

Chesire shrugged, then sighed, returning to wrapping his chest. "I'd love to find out what did. If I could reproduce the effect; _think!_ Maybe it's even possible to take the same procedure twice, or many times. The kind of jumps in power!"

Vegeta didn't answer right away. _The kind of jumps in power!_ What if he could do it again, double his power? And again, quadrupling it…? "Could you find out what caused it?"

The woman considered it, but answered self-assured. "With time, and with the proper means, most definitely. I'd have to run some tests on you though, and I don't think this is a good time to bring this under Freeza's attention…._ What?_" Vegeta hadn't been aware that he'd been staring, but he didn't stop now that he _was _aware either. He ground his teeth slowly, until the woman started fidgeting, finally looking behind her to see what had caused his glare. Slowly, he shook his head.

"If you could test me, would you be able to find out?"

She gave a puzzled frown, then nodded slowly. "But how? I mean, it's not as if any of you princes are left running about much. And I can't very well just ask your teachers to turn you over for a while." 

Vegeta chewed his lip. _Could he trust her?_

Then answer was a simple one, the same as ever. _No_. But he _was_ going to have to trust _someone_ if he wanted to get to the bottom of this. _This power_. And, on Freeza's ship, it shouldn't be '_could he trust her'_, but '_could he trust her more then the others'_. And that was a simple enough question also. Freeza had lots of scientists aboard; scaled ones, slimy ones, ones covered in eyes, and ones that didn't even look like life forms at all. 

If he was going to have to trust any of them, Vegeta would much rather put his faith in a fellow mammal.

There _was_ a way; he could come to her.

Setting his jaw, the Saiyi-jin prince pulled out his yellow card. His prize. He had to show her, but that didn't mean he couldn't regret it. With a sense of foreboding, he watched the Bengaal recognise the plastic card, her eyes widening interest. Interest and _need_.

The Queen of Vegita-sei growled, snapping her head to the side to scowl at the soldier standing to her attention. The man looked just looked ahead with a serious expression on his face. But she could have sworn; no, she was sure that just a moment ago she'd seen him grinning at her from the corner of her eye. _Stupid, sentimental third-class idiots!_ She was loosing respect she just knew it. 

But she could hardly reprimand the man for 'thinking he smiled at her'. So instead her scowl just deepened as she studied the main view-panel. Finding new things to irritate her everywhere she looked, in every detail she could think of.

This was a nice enough space ship, the little thing she captained for this mission: small and agile and fast. Perfectly suited to her favourite battle-tactics. And also –she knew- perfectly suited to whisk her away to safety if things got a little too rough.

It sickened her; there was a time when her soldiers would follow her every command to the letter, fearing her as they feared her husband. Never even doubting a word she said. A time when she got the respect befitting of a queen. But that time was long past now; it had ended three weeks ago.

_Stupid, baka –bleeding- baby!_

Oh, her men still feared her. They still followed her every whim. They had no doubt she would kill anyone to ever oppose her will. But it was different now. They would still follow her into battle. They would still take her orders. But if things were to go wrong with the Saiyi-jin allegiance, the queen knew perfectly well her men would find a way to get her to safety. It would not matter that she would kill a good load of them for doing so; rather, they would expect no less.

Saiyi-jins –especially the lower class ones- were funny that way. They fought for their pride more then anything, and the royal family symbolised that. That in its elf was trouble enough for the queen. Now, with a baby in her stomach, she also represented family. _Pride and family_. It was a heavy load for anyone to carry, to have every one of those soldiers look at her as if she was their most precious belonging; as if she was the one thing in the world that needed their protection most. Protection was the last thing she wanted. She was a warrior too; had always been a warrior. She wanted respect, not this, this _love._

The woman sighed a little to herself. As hard as pregnancy had been the first time, this one was possibly worse. Where soldiers had looked at her with mild interest before, wondering if she would produce a worthy heir, they now could barely contain their excitement; if her first child was their 'golden one', what kind of miracle would the queen give birth to this time? No, there was no doubt in any ones mind this new child would be as good as the first, if not better. _And they wonder why I'm so cranky_ the queen thought to herself. Her belly was still flat, but the thought of a new child annoyed her all the same. Though she would no doubt learn to love her second long before it was born, right now all it was to her was a threat to her first-born.

A reminder of how she had lost him. And of why they had to fight to get back what was theirs in the first place. But fight they would. The ambush was ready and waiting, ready to take down that terror of the galaxies. Within two days time, this nightmare would be over, and the queen would soon have two children to brag about. The queen smiled evilly. Soon that _thing_ would Saiyi-jins did not take kindly to being played with.

It was ironic, really. The Freeza-thing would get what was coming to it, the Saiyi-jins would get their prince back. And her son? Well, on that very special day tomorrow, he would just have to settle for a lightshow in his honour.

Softly, the queen spoke up to the empty air.

"Happy birthday, Vegeta. I hope you like your present." 

"I told you no, it's mine." And that was the end of it. The cat-like scientist was sweating by now, eyes darting to the card in his hand every few seconds. "You don't understand, little _prince-ling!_ I _need_ that card. I must have it." Vegeta sneered at the woman, snatching the card away from Chesire yet again. "Get your own."

The Bengaal ignored him, grabbing for the card again; lunging for it. Vegeta backed up, getting up onto his bunk and retreating till his back was to the wall.

"Can't you _see?_" the woman shrieked, loud enough to make the little prince wince. "I can get into the supplies-room with that. No more begging at Freeza's mat for every cup. And" her face became pensive. "I can finally get my hand on all the parts I need. Yes." She grinned again, snatching for the card. 

Vegeta had had enough of this foolishness. He grabbed her arm, twisting it back on her painfully. "No. You don't understand!" the cat continued loudly, pleadingly. "You want me to run those tests on you, don't you? I need to get equipment for that. You have to give me the card. _You have to_!"

Vegeta considered, finally releasing her with a snarl. "That may be so, cat. But _I_ need this card to get out of here in the first place. There's no point on getting equipment if I'm not there, is there?" The Bengaal rubbed her wrist with a sour expression, then brightened. "I'll need a few days to gather the equipment anyways. When that's done, I can come and pick you up! It would be saver like that anyway. I can check if anyone's watching over you first."

The idea did not please the prince. "And you expect _me_ to stay cooped up in this place until then?"

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a baby." The woman continued. 

She'd mastered her desperation, replacing it with the air of superiority that comes natural to grown-ups. "It's just a few days. Just play some nice games and it'll be over in no-time."

Baring his teeth, the little prince took a menacing step forward. "Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me. I'm not.-"

-"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Vegeta blinked. "What?"

Grinning wildly, the woman cocked her head to the side. "Well? Are you?"

-"Of course not!"

-"Then you're afraid of being alone?"

The Saiyi-jin snapped. "Baka, I'm not afraid of _anything_. And you would be well advised not to suggest that I am. It's not a case of being afraid, it's just that I don't _want_ to stay here!" If his voice was straining to the end, Chesire chose not to notice. 

-"But." And she looked quite serious. "You _do_ want me to find out what made you stronger." Vegeta glared at her, but she just smiled, holding out her hand.

He understood. 

_What was more important?_ Chesire's point was the one of reason, but his every instinct told hi, _screamed_ at him, that he did not want to be locked in here these next few days. _That he had other places to go._ But then again, only low-class soldiers followed their feelings.

He chose the path of reason. 

All the same, he snarled as the woman accepted the card with a smile, making her good-byes, suddenly in a hurry. "Well, I guess I'll start putting things in order right away. I know the perfect place to set this thing up. It's a workshop, really. But no one ever uses it." 

Vegeta glared at her as she reached the door, all to eager too leave him be now, but he kept his accusations to himself. She half pulled it shut before poking her head out again. "Don't you worry, I'll have this whole thing patched up within _days_."

With that, she closed the door on him, leaving the prince alone in the dark. Vegeta let out a long sigh. Somehow, he could not shake the feeling he had just made the biggest mistake in his life. Dismissing the feeling, he turned to his wrapped-up chest, letting out another sigh, but this time from annoyance. 

"Doctor indeed." He mumbled as he started undoing the knots and tangles; Chesire's attempts at first-aid. 

He sure hoped she was a better scientist then a doctor! 


	18. chapter17

Finally! 

The end of part one! :p. Part one, mind you. Don't worry; more coming soon. 

BTW. I'm aware that the following might not be in accordance with the DBZ-movies, especially the part about the legendary SuperSaiyi-jin. But then I believe the actual series wasn't really in accordance with the movies either (hey, I some parts of the series aren't even in accordance wit the series….) Anyway, although I haven't seen the movies I've come to understand that the legendary super Saiyi-jin was, in fact, not the king, but some half-crazed guy that was controlled by his father. Too bad.BUT! It _is_ just a legend, and as such, it might well not be a true story. Or, for the sake of argument, let's just say this is another legendary superSaiyi-jin, ok?

PS, thanks 4 all the reviews. Espec Kichi; it's just lov-a-ly when they keep on coming…:D

PPS: I hope this is ok like this. It probably needs another checkup, but I don't want to wait any longer in bringin this out. It's slowing my writing when I think on these too long. I think the piece is in a readable state now, so enjoy!

"There are three ways to enter the royal palace of Vegeta-sei. 

The first is from the main entrance on the planet. 

The second is from the spaceport docs. 

The third is…" 

Vegeta shrugged from his position on the bed, stretched out lazily with his hands behind his head as he squinted at the white shadow waving in front of him.

"The third in none of your business. It's a secret not for the ears of low-class freaks hardly worthy to touch my feet." He confined to the boot. It stiffened in reaction, and quite realistically too. 

But the effect was spoiled a little as Vegeta chuckled, making his tail bob up and down in the process.

Setting his teeth to control the unruly limb, he continued pensively. "Let's say you arrive from space. That sounds probable enough, eh?"

Vegeta took a long moment to get the tip of the boot to nod up and down. 

It was a difficult feat, to say the least. He'd seen boys his age have trouble keeping the limb out of their way while walking. Getting just the tip to wiggle up and down, and then while inside his boot…. Vegeta smiled a little when his fifth limb finally complied. 

"Alright. The palace's spaceports are huge. They are situated out back behind our gardens, which are also huge. Both the gardens and the spaceport are usually empty, though. They are off limit to everyone except the elites. And the royal family." 

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, smirking a little. "That would be me."

Clearing his voice a little –for no other reason then that it sounded important- the prince of Vegita-sei continued. 

"Actually, most of the palace would be off-limits to your sorry type, so I guess you should be thanking your lucky stars that I'm actually so bored I'm bothering to tell you this. 

Now then. When you touch down, you should come to face the palace. It is _huge;_ The biggest building on Vegeta-sei. The walls go up as high as 15 grown man up ontop one another, but it is at least three times as wide. It only has two stories, though, the ground story making up to biggest part; the ceilings are real high, with cool chandeliers hanging down. But you're not allowed to swing from them. 

Anyway. Outside, The walls are smooth, with real big widows in them. Only the first few feet on ground-level are rustic; that's rough-cut stone. They did that to make the palace look more defendable. I think. 

If you arrive during the day, the castle looks kinda pink. But it's not, cause that would be stupid. It's actually white. But the sun makes it look that way. It's better at night, though, cause we put all kinds of lights on it. Blue and purple and yellow and more. Anyway. The windows have triangle over them to catch off the rain, and because it looks cool. And on top of the roofs you have a statue of a monster over every window."

Vegeta racked his mind over what exactly the monsters looked like, but didn't come far. "I think they all have wings have wings... The right-most has a beak, and sharp claws."The prince had spent a lot of time looking at those statues. Sadly enough, he couldn't remember what they looked like any more. "It's probably not important. The gardens are kinda empty; mostly rocks and barbs-bushes at the sides. When you walk the grind path down to the palace, you come upon a pair of steel doors. There's a carving on it. All these figures…" 

Vegeta's mouth twitched in irritation as he realised he had forgotten what _that_ looked like too. _This was just great!_ If he didn't get to go home soon, he wouldn't even remember how to find his own room. 

What the hell was he supposed to be doing here anyway? How was _any_ of this going to help his fighting-skills? The little Saiyi-jins stared ahead for a little while. He did not even note his tail had started twitching his boot to and fro, mirroring his annoyance. 

_No use…_

From out of no-where, a low, rumbling 'boom' shook the room. Vegeta was up and about immediately, looking around wildly, but of course, there was nothing to see. Finally he had to relent to pushing his ear against the wall. He thought he heard a muffled scream, some scurrying, but soon there was only silence again. 

It was aggravating! Surely, they wouldn't have just run aground some asteroid? Or would they have? 

Just when he was beginning to think he had imagined the whole thing, a tremor ran through the ship once again: softer then the first, but definitely there. 

The little Saiyi-jin kept his ear to the wall, until he made out a sound from the other side of his cell. 

_ki-blasts!_ Vegeta started once more, all but jumping to the other side to put his ear against _that_ wall. 

Sure enough, more blasts, muffled screams and cries. 

A battle, and a vicious one by the sounds of it! Vegeta cursed; a real fight, right on the other side of the wall, and no way for him to become part of it. If only he had kept his card! He would have given almost _anything_ to be part of this. But there didn't seem much chance of that; soon enough the sounds were becoming fainter, the skirmish moving on, and away from him.

The prince banged his palm against the wall in frustration. _This just wasn't fair!_

He listened a while longer, getting angrier with every passing moment of silence. 

It wasn't doing him any good, and Vegeta soon realised he was driving himself crazy this way. Apart from being on edge, he was just about eating himself up from inside over giving the cat his card. Why had he done that anyway? Cursing under his breath, Vegeta though of something to occupy his mind while he rode this one out. Rode out what was probably the battle of the century. Taking both his boots, he placed them on his bunk propped up against the wall, feet up as if they were an audience facing him. 

"The battle." he proclaimed. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I bring you, the last battle of the legendary super-Saiyi-jin."

----

Turning around from his levitating position, Bardock grinned at his commando's. 

"Well done." He called out to them. 

Twenty odd warriors, most of them lower class. 

But then he had not handpicked them on strength. No; precision and cunning were what mattered on this particular mission. And that was exactly what they were; older, calculating soldiers, that had never had the strength to make it up the ladder of Saiyi-jin military, but men that _did_ know how to stay alive.

And together, they had done the impossible; they had immobilised Freeza's ship. Its great engine's were no more then a smoking crease, bits and parts and creatures being ejaculated into space. 

Using both Intel and years of battle-honed experience, they had put aim at the ship, not using all that much power, but rather concentrating it on the ships weakest points. It had worked. This flagship would not be going anywhere for a while.

And everything was going just great; the flagship had not even stopped moving before the king's Elite vessel had rammed it, carrying their king and his elites straight into the ship. Already, he could see windows light up here and there as the elites and Freeza's men traded ki-blasts. They had made it; they were in.

Now all they had to do was win.

The battle was already thriving as Saiyi-jins and their allies went after Freeza's small guard vessels. Lasers and ki-shots illuminated the almost black nothing as the battle unruffled between space and the atmosphere. Saiyi-jin allies overtook lone guards; the provided easy kills, surprised as they were. 

But Bardock ignored them; they would be finished soon enough. 

He was after the big fish. Setting his sights on the giant flagship once again, Bardock grinned a feral grin. They were going to make their way to it as close as they could. It was not hta he did not have faith in his king and the elite guard, but the way he was it they could use all the help they could get.

"Let us join battle." He told his men, starting into the fray that had ensued between them and the flagship. His command answered with a blood-churning holler, following Bardock into the heat of battle. They felt no fear; not yet. They had a leader that knew what he was doing, and only a bunch of panicking aliens opposing them. 

With great deliberation, they made their way to their target, drifting just out of the border of Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. But bardock dould already see they would not quite reach it. The engines smoked, but it's stabilizers held it firm in space. It would not drift back to them, and so the Saiyi-jins could not make it; almost but not quite. 

---

The start was the easy part- he knew it by heart. It wasn't that there were so fed stories Saiyi-jins told their children, rather then that he'd always demanded stories about the Legendary. As such, there were only a few. This wasn't his favourite one; the hero didn't win, this time. Vegeta hated it when the hero didn't win. So, he really didn't know why he picked this story to tell. It was just there. The Saiyi-jin prince only needed to close his eyes to see his tutor standing there again, chest up, face serious, as the old, drizzled Saiyi-jin intoned the story. 

"Long, long ago. Before the battles of succession, before our pact with the cold empire, there was a king. 

But this king was more then any king before him, and more then any have been after him. 

He was the legendary SuperSaiyi-jin.

The Legendary had two sons. The eldest was called Vegeta –naturally. The youngest was named Nonote. 

When his youngest turned four, the king decided to take the boy on a mission on him, alone. As a present for his birthday."

Vegeta smirked at the remembrance of a trip he had made, only two years ago. A trip very much like this one must have been. Although his father would _never_ leave his guards behind to orbit the planet, which is what the legendary had done.

"Now, just to make the fight interesting, he took the boy to the planet Medorath. 

Medorath was known all over the galaxy for their great fierceness; though the natives were not warriors by nature, they fought tooth and nail whenever their word was invaded –and it had been invaded a lot. 

But never taken.

The king, however – being a SuperSaiyi-jin - knew that he could take them, and so he and his son descended to the planet's surface.

They touched down together, and had only moments before the enraged Medorathians were upon them. The Creatures fought tooth and nail, fighting only as a creature threatened with loosing all can. Both father and son were having the greatest time.

Neither king nor son bothered with the transformation to Oozaro; the transformation that would have turned the king into a golden ape.

They did not bother because the king was mighty enough to keep his enemies at bay in his normal state. 

And, staying at his father's side, Nonote was in no real danger either.

Neither of them wanted to ruin their fun any sooner than they had to, and so they played with the enraged Medorathians. Killing them slowly, one by one; the way that provides the most enjoyment."

---- 

King Vegeta dodged another ki-blast before he resumed his march, gathering his elites behind him once again. 

They had taken some heavy losses already, but it wasn't to be helped. All he needed to concentrate on now was getting his band back together; get them moving to their final destination.

It wasn't an easy task; battle-hungry Saiyi-jins were never much for following orders, and Freeza's men were well smart enough to try and break the Saiyi'jins to take them down when they were alone and funerable. As such, they had already substantially thinned the king's forces. 

But the king knew he was doing it; it was working. Slowly but surely, he was gathering his men behind him once again; slowly but surely he was nearing that horned little Ice-jins lair. 

All the same, the king took no pleasure in this battle. He felt no enjoyment as he gutted another green little freak with his bare hands. 

The old Vegeta could not loose himself in battle this time; he was too well aware of what his purpose here was. He was too well aware of what he had to accomplish to come through.

The king growled, firing again, a bright glow engulfing another pack of alien soldiers. An explosion followed, but him and his elites were already on the move again. _Such an appalling, pathetic place!_

The King though to himself, feeling his indignation with the whole situation raising another notch. His son, the prince of all Saiyi-jins and his _only,_ made to stay in this alien _cot_. For how long? How long since Freeza had visited his planet, an impressive fleet at his back as the lizard 'kindly' requested the king to 'loan' him his son for 'special training'? Weeks! Months! too long.

The king felt something knot in his stomach as another wave of gruesome creatures assaulted them. An hour in this dump was too long.

Good; he needed to be mad. 

He needed to be in raging fury to stand half a chance against that thing he would face next.

"FRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEZA!" the king bellowed, striding on.

He would show that pink little lizard not to mess with Saiyi-jin royalty!

--- 

"The King was shooting Medorathians left and right. BAM! Boom!" 

Vegeta was slightly aware that he must look a little odd running around, blasting imaginary enemies wit small Ki-blasts, but he just pretended it was training. 

Besides, this was the best part in the story. Why not enjoy it while it lasted. Vegeta grinned, twirling around another imaginary attacker and kicking him so fast he was sure _no one_ could have dodged the hit. 

"Seeing as how he was _the legendary_, he had no trouble at all. Boom!" 

The little Saiyi-jin shot another mock blast at a wall, jumping back with a summersault before it even hit. Landing with practised ease, he took up a fighting stance to throw a few fancy kicks and punches. 

"His son, Nonote, was having a great time too. 

He wasn't all that strong yet, but he just went after one guy at the time, getting in a good quota of kills." 

Sobering suddenly, Vegeta turned a serious scowl on his audience, continuing in a soft voice, almost subconsciously returning to the intonation his tutor had used. 

"But. 

The little prince was having a little bit too much fun; savouring the fight, he allowed the Medorathians to lure him away from his father's side. Engrossed in battle, the boy paid no heed as to how far away from his father he was getting. Body and mind locked on his next kill. His next kill, that drew him away farther and farther, purposefully and skilfully."

--- 

With more restraint then his father would have though possible of him, Freeza calmly sipped his wine. Calmly. Easily. And in complete control of his emotions. 

Sure, he was upset with the Saiyi-jins; upset about their mutiny, but he wasn't going to let it faze him; he wasn't even going to bother noticing. That what he had soldiers for, so let them take care of this. T_here. See? Nothing to get worked up over… _He smiled faintly, taking another sip. _Just relaxing._

Just when he'd though he had himself under control, another tremor rolled along the hull of his ship. One so strong it rocked even Freeza in his throne, making him spill wine all over his bare, beautifully sleek legs. Freeza's eyes bulged at the sight of the stain. He jumped to his feet, so angry it took al his reserve not to blow up the whole ship then and there.

_That's it!_

Freeza jumped up from his chair, fuming. "Send king Vegeta in."

Both Zarbon and Dodoria stirred from their places. "What? You can't be-"

Freeza growled, shutting the both of them up. "You heard me. The king obviously demands an audience, send him in." 

His lackeys all but ran to comply. Freeza tisked to himself before straightening to his full height and putting his hands behind his back. 

Control. That was what it was all about. Freeza was in control.

"FRrrRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZA!"

The midget-sized tyrant sighed, raising his eyes from the floor to bring them into focus on the king of Vegeta-sei.

_Correction:_ former king of Vegeta-sei.

--- 

"The boy was falling into a trap; he was slowly being lured away, for the Medorathians knew they couldn't get him as long as he stayed at his father's side. Nonote didn't notice, delighting in taking an easy kill here, and another there as countless Medorathians sacrificed themselves, only for this useless and cowardly purpose. They were-."

Vegeta stopped in half sentence as the ship rocked again. He raised his gaze up, an eerie feeling nestling in the pit of his stomachs. But he soon shook himself, swallowing the bile from his mouth. 

Whatever it was that was going on, he couldn't do anything about it. Not from in here. All he could do was continue his tale. 

"They were determined to have their revenge for their planet and people, and because they were too weak to take out the king, they wanted their revenge on the son. The king didn't see; he too was having too much fun to notice. Whole squadrons went down by his blasts, and he laughed, enjoying himself. He didn't notice his son straying from his side, until it was too late."

--- 

Freeza smiled thinly at the King's insulting threats; the creature didn't evne bother with taking up a fighting-stance. 

"You and what army, Vegeta? Those elites of yours are so afraid they're blue in the face!" Growling in response, the king risked a glance behind him. What he saw made his heart sink; they were, indeed, scared stiff. His best men, the bravest of Vegeta-sei, looking like a couple of deer in headlights. 

What made matters worse was, there were only a _few_ of his warriors left.

The King swallowed, steeling himself. _No way to back up now._ There was only one way now, and that was to fight. King Vegeta lunged.

--- 

"The king turned as he heard a ear-shattering wale, but it was too late. He turned just in time to see a laser-beam shoot trough his son's chest, piercing him, cutting trough his armour and out the other side, as if it was nothing at all. The king screamed also, as his son's body touched the ground,…"

The young Saiyi-jin paused again. He wasn't enjoying this story as much as he usually did. In fact, it was making him sad. Vegeta sat down on his bunk, wondering about this depression he felt. He didn't want to continue the story anymore, but something compelled him to keep going. The prince took an unstable breath.

"The king reached his son's side, but the boy was already dead. He was lost."

-- 

Freeza sniffed, kicking the body he assumed to be the king's for good measure. S_tupid monkeys._ He'd had had enough of them; this was the final straw.

Freeza had thought his monkeys loyal. He had trusted them; well as far as his trust could go. And this was how they repaid him? _Well, not any more._

"Zarbon, clean this mess up." he stated calmly. "I'm going to finish the whole barrel of monkeys." 

The tyrant didn't even listen to the reply his lackey provided, taking his elevator up to the top of his ship, then calmly opening the airlocks. The air left him, but that didn't matter to a species such as his. Cold, clear nothing surrounded him as floated into empty space. It felt,… _good_. Clean, cleansing nothingness.

His pleasure was short-lived, though, as one of those filthy monkeys stood in front of him; as far away from his precious planet as it could possibly go without suffocating. Freeza sneered, lifting a finger, a little glowing ball appearing in his hand.

"Yeah, come on, Freeza." It said. Freeza grimaced, realising this was even a low-class soldier addressing him here. Addressing him personally! 

"We aren't afraid of you anymore, Freeza!"

Freeza smirked, his little ball already growing steadily bigger.

_Oh? Aren't you now?_

---   
  


-"NoooOOOOOOoooo!"

The queen threw off another one of her soldiers, tears already streaming down her face. She knew, she felt. Her first officer tried a second time. "My queen! Please, be reasonable, we need to pull back. Things are to dangerous-."

-"I don't care!" she wailed, totally out of it. "It doesn't matter. He's gone. Don't you understand? He's _gone._" 

The deck of her ship turned awfully quiet, showing they all understood fully. The communicator showing a blank meant _nothing_; it could have just broken, or maybe the elite carrying it had died. But if the queen had felt their king die, that sealed his fate.

The woman that captained them hiccupped, finally managing to stifle this weak feeling that tried to take her over. "Attack." She commanded, sounding cold. Too cold.

Such a reaction was to be expected; the first officer answered smoothly. 

"I'm sorry, my queen. You know we can't do that. We have to retreat, and _now_."

The woman bared her teeth at him, ready to put up a fight; but it didn't matter; nothing mattered but providing for their future air. It was all that was left to them, now. Both king and prince lost, but a new king would rise again. _One day._

The first officer smoothened his face as the queen opened her mouth to release her tyrannade. But nothing came out. She turned to the view-screen, as did all the soldiers on deck, looking out onto the scene that unfolded in the distance; a bright, pink light, engulfing everything, closing in on them. 

The first officer felt something close to fear then. _The queen!_ Their future king! _Lords_, he realised with grim certainty as the light grew brighter still. _Their entire planet!_ Time seemed to slow as it the whole of the screen was lit up with a light so intense the Saiyi-jins had to shield their eyes. 

Then, it hit.

-- 

"The legendary went mad with grief, taking it all in, glowing bright with a golden light, brighter still, engulfing the entire plane, the planet. Light spreading farther, taking in moons, the king's own ships, planets close by, even the sun itself. 

All paled in his brightening light as the King let go of his anger and pain in one devastating attack. Killing all. Even himself…"

Vegeta swallowed. 

He could continue the tale, telling how the young Vegeta had taken over rule; a ten year old trying to rule a whole planet. He could tell how the queen had withered away in pain, not able to cope with loosing her mate and loosing her youngest at the same time. 

He could tell about how this had shown the Saiyi-jins to shun the dangerous emotions that had caused this tragedy… but he hadn't the heart. 

Vegeta slumped down and sighed; he felt like he had just lost something very important. 

But for the live of him he didn't know what it was.

Something scurried to his left, and the little prince raised his hand automatically, killing the little rodent with a minor blast.

It brought him no pleasure.


	19. interlude

"I've run outta fic!" (aww! )

Yes, hello! It's me! I'm sorry I've let you all down so long,. But I still haven't found a betareader, and that means I havta recheck the story myself.. ten times over. Also, I had a hard time starting.. just didn't know where to begin!

But I finally did. (after erasing the whole story about 3 times)

Oh, well. It's not much. But it's the interlude. So now I can tie ends together and get on with it! I hope..

"the hand that feeds me", interlude.

Too late.

If there **had** been anything they _could_ have done, it was too late now. Two weeks it had taken their squad to race across the galaxy; to return home. But there was nothing left of it now.

It shouldn't have mattered. 

No; that wasn't true. It should matter. But it shouldn't have _hurt_. 

It was impossible, incredibly stupid. But that was it; it _hurt_.

Like somehow some enemy had managed to reach the pit of his stomach, and crush his insides. 

The Saiyi-jin commander hardly saw the space-debris in front of him; too busy with idle things as vision as he unexplainably suffocated. 

Commander Aubry a_ctually_ couldn't breathe, though even he didn't understand why. When he was sure none of his squad were looking, he even checked his oxygen mask for errors. It was fine; he was fine. But it still hurt. He still hurt. 

More then any battle he'd ever been in.

Feeling like he was going to collapse, the young Saiyi-jin commander put a fist in his stomach, trying to massage out the stinging. He couldn't get sick now; his crew needed him.

Then, across the empty ink of space, his general screamed. Loud and long and angrily, the man's loud battle cry rung in his ears. But what could there be left to battle out here, among these worthless hunks of dead space-debris? It didn't matter. Any challenge was welcome right now.

Aubry –almost relieved to have something else to do but feel- made haste to obey the call. 

His general: there was another one that needed him. 

The young commander shot off, using his ki for propulsion, dodging the dead rocks that had once been his home; all their homes. There, he found the big Saiyi-jin, already surrounded by his little troop. 20 odd young soldiers, and the other commander, Geron. But no enemy. 

Of course not. There were no enemies in this battle; only a comet. 

And the comet was already dead, blown to pieces by the impact. If it hadn't been, this last batch of Saiyi-jins would have hunted it down, and blown it to dust. Yes; childish, to take revenge on a rock. But it would have been better then this. 

But then again, a_nything_ would have been better then this, Aubry amended, as he looked at the faces of his twelve. Behind those masks, he could still discern their shock. And he felt pity for them even more then for himself: little more then boys, but the last of their kind. The last, left in a wake of destruction, a death that held no honour. 

No war; no last battle. 

Just a stupid, stupid piece of rock.

Turning his attention to their general, Aubry finally noticed just what the big Saiyi-jin was standing over. This was more then just space-debris, this where the remains of some sort of vessel. The general shook a little, like short chuckles shook his frame, then straightened. He met the big, blurry man's red-rimmed eyes only a moment, before looking down to see what he had uncovered.

All thoughts on how perhaps their general, too, was getting sick left him as he looked at the scraped piece of metal. 

All conscious though all-together did. 

Only the number on that piece of metal stuck to his mind. Stuck there like a damming curse. Every Saiyi-jin in the army knew that number; the number of their fastest little fighting vessel. It was the number of the ship that would have been first to leave the planet to evacuate, the ship that would have made it to safety the fastest. 

The number placed right under the royal insignia. 

When he became aware again, he found that the sick feeling had increased tenfold; Aubry felt like both his lungs had popped, and he knew he was shaking all over. He could hardly even see. Stupidly, childishly he looked for old Geron for help. As no doubt all their green rookies did. But he wasn't a rookie, and Geron couldn't help.

Could not tell them what to do, this time.

To everyone's surprise, it was actually their general that came up with an answer for once. 

"The prince." He rumbled, obviously distraught. "The prince is still alive; Freeza has him. The prince is safe."

The big Saiyi-jin general seemed to grow another foot as he squared his back, giving them all some shred of hope with this statement. Telling them what to do in this darkest hour. "We will rally to the prince. He will know what to do."

Even Aubry breathed a sign of relieve. 

But with hope, so did reason return to him. "But general." He heard himself speak. "The prince is just a six year old brat, and under Freeza's -." He caught himself at Geron's shake of the head: A silent warning not to point out the obvious now. Not to their general. 

The man was –well- a great warrior, with terrific power and speed. 

But also.. _mentally challenged_. To take away this last shred of hope. It would drive his rather dense mind mad. 

And this wasn't even taking into account what it would do to their young soldiers.

"You're right, General Nappa. The prince will know what to do."


	20. chapter1, part2

…Someone keep Saiy-jin I'm a saint to complain about shot gun wedding and the stain on my shirt 

Hello, it's me.. slowpoke, the devils own.. 

Well, sort of. I feel really bad for the time I took.. work and stuff. And my comic.. well, you know. Pesky and all. 

Anyways, I finally got the first chapter looking like _something_ I wanted it too,.. It aint perfect yet, but I decided to post it anyway. Just to get myself on track again.

---

Empty halls and empty corridors: a ship too big for even this voluminous crew. 

Or it's voluminous king's court. It was seldom one ventured down the halls to her laboratory of their own free will. Even less now, with all stations heavily undermanned. That was all fine with her. The empty halls and her laboratories trembled softly with her purring song, and she enjoyed the feel of her native canyons. 

Even if she was off key. 

Who was gonna hear anyway? And if someone, by some strange chance did hear her, how were they going to know she was off key? They would not; just a forgotten lullaby from a forgotten world. The fact made her even sadder; though she had started singing just to stop feeling this way. Again, a whole planet wiped away. Again, a whole race doomed to oblivion. Even if it was not her people sent to their death this time, it did hurt. The whole thing just reminded her too much of what happened to her own kind.

Way too much.

Chesire stopped her purring song a moment so she could gobble up the rest of the bottle's content, then started off again as she moped around in the dark trying to find some more liquor. She had tried. Really tried this time. The hope that the little boy had given her, just by getting stronger was amazing. A little thing in itself, but she had seen the potential there, and for a little while, it had made her feel alive once again. Hope in vain, of course. She should have realized from the start. But, lord, the possibilities! How many times would it be possible to repeat the same process on the same individual? Would her regen-tank keep on doubling the occupant's power? Would it work for everyone? 

Would it work on her?

Would she be marching an army of abused, overworked scientist through the bowels 

of this ship and personally ring that little pink worms neck one day?

Kill Frieza himself, and all those others that had kept her small all these long 

years?

The though had been wonderful, even if it was just a silly dream. But she no longer had the strength to do this. Not after what she'd seen, as she snooped across the halls that day, acquiring supplies. She'd only realized they were being boarded when ship shook. But when it had, she had done the smart thing, and hid. As indeed any intelligent creature would have. Or someone with her despicably low power level. And then, when she'd peered out from the crack in the door, she'd seen them march by.

The Saiyi-jins had done it, at last; had finally gone and done what everyone had been whispering about for months now. They had attacked. Strong, giant men, all grim-looking and well armored. They simply radiated their immense strength, taking down Frieza's crewmen like they were but bothersome flies. Chesire had felt a surge of happiness as she'd seen the man in charge, smaller then any of his giant elites, but more deadly then any of them. Though she'd never seen him before in her life, she knew who he was on sight; Even if the Bengaal hadn't heard stories about the Saiyi-jin king, she would have recognized his son in him. The stories that she had heard made her heart sing: The Saiyi-jin king and his invincible Saiyi-jin elites. In her naivety, she'd though she would not have to wait for her liberation after all. Delirious; happy beyond a care, she'd stayed in her hiding for over half an hour, heart racing as she awaited the outcome of this battle. 

After that, though, reason had kicked in. If she wanted to survive this thing herself, her best chance would be the king's son. She'd been at his door to free him and tell him of the great news when that pink blob Dodoria had turned the corner. "And what are you doing here?" He had asked in that usual slimy voice of his. She had shrugged, panicking, and quietly thinking the same question about him. Was the giant blowfish abandoning ship maybe? He didn't seem to be in much of a hurry though. No, after searching her face for several seconds, he'd waved a dismissive hand. "Well, whatever. Go get to Frieza's anteroom. And take any surviving staff you can find. Oh, and bring a bucket and shovel. The place is a complete mess."

If that hadn't been enough to burst her bubble, scraping Saiyi-jin entrails off the antechamber's doors had been. 

And she'd cursed herself, for thinking they could have done it. 

Frieza was a god; He couldn't die. Her plan had no chance of success. She had no chance. And, again, a whole race had died trying. Like her own brave people. Well aware that they were not half the warriors they needed to be for the task, but not willing to live in slavery. Only she was left of the brave heritage: a little girl-scientist, too cowardly to die along with her people. So she'd gone back to her old ways, trying to escape the pain and shame the only way she knew how. What else was there to do? She didn't even have the courage to face the little prince, not after having a close look of what had been left of his father. The sheer thought of him asking her what she knew made her sick. Sick both at the memory and of herself. 

Chesire started singing louder, finally finding a half-full bottle amongst her dirty den of a lab, and made her way back to her favorite workbench. She startled too late, senses clogged by the alcohol, at the figure standing stock-still atop the table. Hands crossed and stance wide, for once managing to glare down at her from his aloof position. The boy stared her down for several seconds, his tail twitching agitatedly behind him his only movement. Then, just as the Feline was about to burst into hysteric tears, he spoke. "Three days, cat. Three days you said. Not three weeks!"

It was too much for the scientist to take. With a high-pitched sob, she embraced the boy's stiff form. "Vegeta! I'm sooo sorry! I,..I" She couldn't go on. Sobbing, she held him tightly against herself. Only for about five seconds, though: Even in her intoxicated state, she realized something was decidedly wrong with his posture. Something she could not in any way associate with a grief-stricken youngster. Finally she shifted his un-giving form so she could peer into his face. 

The shock on his face was quickly replaced with indignation. Then, he roughly fought himself free from her grasp.

"What's your problem anyway, cat! Do you really think begging will help you now?" He seemed at a loss then, unnecessarily straightening out his training suit. "You were supposed to work on that regeneration tank, remember?" Odd would have been an understatement, as far as Chesire was concerned. She reached out again, but he jumped back, adding. "And you have no right to be touching a prince." Chesire stopped, hand still extended before finally adding two and two together. 

"My Kami. You don't know, do you?"

-- 

Why it always had to be him in charge of the master's sick little operations still eluded him. Something to do with the creature's favor and trust, he figured. Whatever the reason, Zarbon knew he was supposed to see it as an honor. 

And he tried to see it that way. Tried to see this as an enjoyable hunt, as his companion did. He couldn't. At the end of the road, Zarbon was smart enough to see just what it was he was doing. 

Genocide. 

It might have struck him as ironic that the Saiyi-jins, that had themselves killed off many a race, now actually fell victim to their own holocaust. But not when it was him doing the killing. Patrolling around the empty quadrants of space, searching high and far for any bastard unlucky enough to have survived the death of his planet. He had a whole scout patrol helping him look for anyone that might have made it out alive. They never had a chance. Zarbon was pretty sure he'd got them all. He and Dodoria had hauled the view they'd found from their broken pods, and dealt them their mercy shot.

Well, he had. 

Dodoria had 'played' some with his. 

Great fun. Or so his companion thought. Then again, everything about Dodoria disgusted him. 

He wasn't too happy when the fat pink blob came back from his mission. Even less pleased when it appeared Freeza couldn't think of any excuse to send him across the galaxy again. But putting this drooling sadist on a mission with Zarbon himself.It was Freeza's way of making sure his 'right hand' suffered "as bad as himself" The tyrant no doubt felt.

Oh yes! Freeza was descending into one of his infamous depressions. As if the young warrior didn't have enough to worry about. The reason, of course was, again, the Saiyi-jins. Coming back to haunt them all from beyond the grave. The ruler of the universe had been ecstatic the day after killing his monkeys. He'd had a great time planning his grand 'asteroid' lie, changing the date of the planet's destruction three days late, getting himself and his ship far enough away not to be a suspect.

Planning the lid up on it all by killing any survivors.

But two days later, when Dodoria had finally caught up with them, the Ice-jin's initial high had worn off. And Zarbon had finally realized just how much the Saiyi-jins had meant for his master's mental health. The Saiyi-jins had been trouble: They had always been trouble. Loud and violent, full of threats, even to Freeza's face. But also so incredibly dense it was always easy to turn their anger onto someone else. 

And that was just it. 

Dealing with the Saiyi-jins had always been one of the tyrant's favorite pass-times. Add to the fact that his other current pass time was doing solitary, it shouldn't have surprised Zarbon how sour the changeling had suddenly turned. And, as always, when Freeza suffered, he made damned sure everyone around him suffered three times as much. 

Zarbon had been doing just that for the last two weeks. Suffering.

That, and trying to figure on a way to lighten his master's mood.

Zarbon threw a quick glance at Dodoria's smooth, pink visage. Wondering quietly if he couldn't think of a way to make his long-time rival take the front if Freeza's displeasure. It would be two birds in one stone; Freeza would be endurable for a few days. And Dodoria would be… Dead. Smoothly, Zarbon's mind shot into gear, thinking of all the possible stupid things the creature might say, if prompted right. Of all the stupid things it might do.

Then, just as a plan began to emerge, a call came in. Well, it wasn't like such musings couldn't wait. Half repressing a sigh, the green haired warrior pressed the receive button. And was promptly rewarded with the smiling visage of his leading scout. She was one of his own kind, and an old friend, so it was no surprise that he, too felt a smile tug at his lips. Beautiful and slender and feminine, the looks of her always convinced him that those that mistook him for a woman on first glance where just plain dumb.

Dodoria was less pleased. 

"What do you want, bitch?"

Zarbon growled softly, but the scout smoothed it over. "Greetings, my lords. We have found some Saiyi-jin survivors for you." She proclaimed happily. Dodoria tried shifting in the chair he was stuck in. Though any fool could have seen there was no room to. All the same the pink blob smiled. "Aah. Good. I was getting pretty bored out here. I'll enjoy snapping their necks."

The scout, however, made a displeased grunt. 

"They were not on the planet at the time of the tragedy though. In fact, they have been briefed on the commit incident..."

Zarbon caught the speculative look her eyes, but Dodoria just pressed on, heedless. As always.

"Doesn't matter what they were told. Freeza said kill them all, and that's what I intend to do."

-"hmmm." The woman mused thoughtfully.

Zarbon smiled thinly. "But you have a different suggestion, my dear lady?"

-"Indeed." She answered his smile. 

"I do believe our lord and ruler might be… more amused if he met these 

Saiyi-jins in person."

---

Chesire sighed again, looking through the wiring of the regen tank. 

"Maybe the scouter's busted. And you sure you don't feel any stronger?"

The Saiyi-jin prince scowled at her back, legs swinging as he sat on the medic-bench once again. "I don't think I could miss a thing as getting twice as strong, don't you?" he said in his most patronizing voice as he rubbed his hair dry on a drying-cloth. 

Chesire thought it was kind of funny being patronized by a six-year-old, but she really didn't have the energy to get into it right now. Four hours of working on 

this machine had left her painfully sober and with one killer of a hangover to boot.

Sighing, she got back to trying what had gone wrong this time, ignoring the 

stares directed at her back. 

"Maybe I wasn't in there long enough." Vegeta finally offered.

Of course, that didn't add up either. "Should have felt at least read some power increase, right?"

-"I guess."

She continued prodding the wires for a little while, thankful for the silence. 

But then, she knew it was coming. She had only delayed the inevitable.

"Cat?"

-"What is it now, monkey."

-"Don't call me that." He retorted, and for a moment she'd thought she'd thrown him off. Only for a moment, though.

"What did you mean, before?"

-"When?" she inquired innocently. 

-"Before. What did you mean with, 'you really don't know?' "

Inevitable. Indeed. She should tell him. Fair is fair. After all, better to hear such a tragedy from a friend, right now, then later, from a stranger. Telling would be the honorable thing to do. Still.

"Never mind, little prince."

Chesire wasn't honorable. 

She was just a coward.

"It 's just a girl thing. We get funny that way."

No honor. 

But maybe she'd get to live a little longer for it.


End file.
